Dark Side Of The Moon
by YoSooFam
Summary: Wang Yo/Hae Soo Because of Queen Yoo's request to the King, Hae Soo was ordered to accompany Wang Yo during his mission. Unfortunately for the court lady, the 3rd Prince decided that letting her go wasn't an option thereafter...
1. Part I

**Timeline : Episode 9**

 **Pairing : Wang Yo/Hae Soo**

* * *

 **Part I**

 _Lost in thought, Hae Soo gloomily followed Wang Yo's procession and fortunately halted in time before bumping into one of the eunuchs when they crossed path with Yeon Hwa._

 _The Princess bowed at Yo and seemed surprised when she caught a glimpse of Soo being part of the small group. Faking a smile, Yeon Hwa waited for Yo to stride off but he did nothing of the sort._

 _"I will return soon." he informed, "Until then, you should plan carefully."_

 _Without warmth nor emotion the Princess politely replied, "I will await your safe return."_

 _Although bothered by Yeon Hwa's reaction or lack of it for that matter, Yo walked away without a backward glance. The moment Soo walked past the haughty Princess, the latter had pursed her mouth in a self-satisfied smirk. Good riddance, Soo could read in Yeon Hwa's eyes._

 **-Three months later-**

Before leaving Songak, Baek Ah had given her medicine and cure in case of _sudden_ poisoning or _odd_ illness; Jung had gifted her with a silver dagger which rested securely in her sleeve by now.

Hae Soo also heard that Wang So was sent to Later Jin as ambassador, to _unofficially_ keep the King informed of the situation at the borders; as for Wang Eun, he was newlywed and still brooding over that matter.

In fact, the only person she didn't have news from was Wang Wook. He had avoided her altogether since that fateful day, since the moment he knew she was responsible of So's perfect bare face during the rain ritual.

Soo's gaze scanned over Wang Yo's group, they were traveling on horseback making their long journey just bearable. Knowing full well that anything -not to his liking- could warrant his wrath, Soo purposely kept a safe distance with Yo's horse. She knew Queen Yoo certainly planned to get rid of her, she had after all helped Wang So gain favors from the King and thus erasing all chance for Wang Yo to be Crown Prince. Conclusion: she was to be wary of him.

As for the 3rd Prince, he didn't expect for Soo to travel that well, although she was the only female in the group, she didn't complain nor delay the journey. He noticed that she had kept her interaction with him to a strict minimum though she was amicable with all his eunuchs and guards.

And then, after the first few months of total indifference and suspicion, Yo felt something akin to curiosity whenever it concerned the court lady and as days passed, he purposely tested her limits.

* * *

"His Highness is returning from his inspection, he ordered for you to prepare his bath." informed one of the eunuchs.

Soo who was cooking with the innkeeper, glanced up to the older man in surprise. "Me? Are you certain?"

Eunuch Kim nodded silently, a flash of kindness and understanding passed through his eyes before leaving the inn's kitchen.

Without much more cogitation, Soo hurriedly made preparation, drawing the water from the nearby well then heated it to the perfect temperature in order to fill a wooden round bathtub. She didn't dare to add any scented herbs or essential oils to prevent Yo from accusing her of harming him. Unbeknownst to her, the prince in question witnessed all her preparation and chuckled to himself at her insight.

The moment, Yo stepped foot into the small bath-chamber the air around her turned blue, his dark attire was quite messy and his appearance showed sign of fights. However, it was his dark gaze that paralyzed Soo, she didn't know him well to assume what he was thinking nor what he was planning to do to her.

Making sure that her dagger was within reach, Hae Soo bowed, "Your bath is ready, your Highness." Without waiting for a response, she attempted a strategic retreat, only to be blocked by a wall dressed in armor, when she looked up at his face, Wang Yo was grinning smugly.

"I do not recall dismissing you." he spoke while spreading his arms in order for her to undress him.

The court lady tried to suppress her blush and started to take off his armor and garment, layer by layer. Only when the Prince stood in his black under-clothes that her fingers trembled on the last ribbon, the last safety belt that would prevent her from looking directly at his bare chest.

Amused, Yo's smirk grew wide, he clasped his bloody right hand on hers –and Soo highly suspected it wasn't his own blood– and untied the ribbon. The under-shirt flew open allowing for the young woman to have an unconcealed view of Yo's muscular chest. She thought it would disgust her, she thought _wrong_ for she swore that she could've been blind by such perfect torso; hand on her own chest, Soo tried to calm her erratic heart. To no avail.

Satisfied by her daze expression, the 3rd Prince entered into the bathtub and settled himself comfortably, feeling his muscles relax instantly in the hot water.

 _"If by some unfortunate turn of event, that girl were to never return, it wouldn't be a great loss. I am going to get rid of all those infuriating Damiwon girls, one by one."_

 _Wang Yo stayed silent, half-listening to his mother's complaint. The King was sending him away to be killed but he planned to return safely hence it was all that matter to him, so for the first time in his life, Yo prioritized his own self over the Queen's._

Once again, Hae Soo proceeded to leave the bath-chamber but Yo's voice cut through the air.

"If you had tried to pour anything in my bath, I would have killed you today." he stated with closed eyes.

Soo frowned, "There's only hot water-"

"I know." he cut her off before asking eventually, "Whose side are you?"

"I am on no one's side." Soo said in a whisper, Yo opened his eyes and looked straight at her.

"You helped the wolf-dog during the rain ritual. You deeply care for Baek Ah, I also know for a fact that my 10th and 14th brothers love you... not to mention that you are smitten with my 8th brother." Wang Yo elaborated without cutting eye-contact. "So I'm asking again, whose side are you?"

Soo gulped, "My answer remains the same, your Highness." She saw him step out of the bathtub and took several steps toward her. His dark eyes pinned her on the spot and all of sudden she had trouble breathing.

"Fine, let's see where your loyalties lie."

 _Is he testing me?_ She gazed up at the man in front of her, "Taking side and loyalty are two different matters, your Highness, _you_ of all people should know that."

Wang Yo blinked, confusion marring his face, that woman was different. He prided himself on spotting people's weaknesses and he could tell hers, eyes closed. Hae Soo was _too_ kind and unselfish for her own good, however he also noticed something dangerous lying in her dark orbs.

 _Recklessness_.

Wang Yo hated it as much as he admired it. From that day onward, the Court lady was tasked to prepare the Prince's daily bath.

* * *

One evening, when the eunuchs served Wang Yo his dinner, the latter asked out of the blue, "Where is Hae Sanggung?"

Both eunuchs shared an awkward look, "Hae Sanggung is most probably eating with the guards."

Yo frowned while rising from his seat, in three strides he was out the room. The eunuchs followed him silently until they reached the noisy servants quarters. Inside the room, Yo's guards were appreciatively eating their dinner, compared to the royal kitchen, the meal Soo had served them was nothing to be ashamed of, and as usual since they traveled together, the guards loudly made their compliments.

Yo heard the smile in Hae Soo's voice when she answered, "You all make an awesome job at protecting the 3rd Prince, cooking is the least I can do for you. Please, eat a lot!"

"Thank you Lady Soo!" shouted all the guards.

The moment Hae Soo slid open the door and saw Wang Yo standing behind, she nearly dropped her dinner tray. The 3rd Prince wrapped and stilled her trembling hands with his firm ones, something ticked in her brain when she gazed downward, _he_ was holding _her_ hands?!

"Where are you heading in such hurry?" he asked eventually.

With bated breath, Soo replied, "I was going to... eat under the atrium..."

Moments later, the Court lady found herself sitting comfortably under the so-called atrium, ordered to share the Prince's dinner. She felt awkward to say the least but Yo didn't seem to care, he ate in silence, glancing at her from time to time when a new taste greeted his palate -surely something he tasted from her own meal. Soo, eyes glued into her bowl of rice, sat on the far end of the table, as far as possible from him. But still, she wasn't supposed to share a dinner under the moonlight with him. Not _him_.

"You will only attend to me from now on."

" _Huh?_ " was the only logical word she could utter. Blinking thrice, Soo forced her brain to work properly. Did he mean, _his_ personal maid? _Why_?

Since the beginning of their journey, he never asked anything of the sort from her and truth to be told, she was kind of free since she traveled with his group. While he was inspecting storehouses, she just visited the village or small town they stayed in. She studied plants and herbs whenever she had the chance to meet an apothecary or a doctor.

So why did he change his mind now? Did he think she was slacking off? Certainly.

Soo stared at him for many minutes, oh, she could see the challenge in his eyes, he was daring her to say something, "Why are you trusting me all of sudden?"

"Who said I'm trusting you?" he retorted.

"Letting me attend _personally_ to you, requires a certain degree of trust, your Highness."

"It might also be a trap set to force you to show your true colors."

A battle of wits was taking place, a mind game neither intended to lose.

Hae Soo finally murmured, "Then you will be highly disappointed, for my true colors are what you are seeing now."

"I am no fool, you hate me-"

"I don't hate you-"

"The moment you will see an opening, you will run me through-" Yo growled and very slowly his brain registered her last reply, "What did you _just_ say?!"

Soo shifted uncomfortably, "I don't hate you, your Highness. Sure, I don't like the way you treat your siblings and you are far from being a kind man, you also have a bad temper-" She stopped her ranting when his glare became like the Arctic ocean.

Wang Yo felt something different emanating from the court lady, not that he was going to admit out loud but she was a sharp-witted woman and so far he could understand why his many brothers were infatuated with her.

"You will attend to me anyway," the 3rd Prince stated, "as a punishment for your criticism."

Soo grimaced, "Very well, your Highness... however, I will _never ever_ wash your body... so if you're unsatisfied with my condition, you can kill me now."

Wang Yo burst out laughing thus surprising the court lady, the latter didn't know the man could laugh with such airiness hence she didn't know whether to be afraid or instead relieved. He was, after all, known to be temperamental.

He purred, "Someday, you might regret your _words_..."

"Hardly, your Highness." Soo retorted with conviction.

 **\- Six months later-**

She didn't know exactly how many months they had passed on the road, the only thing obvious was that the King had sent the 3rd Prince into a dangerous journey. The thieves were quite considerable around royal storehouses however Yo wasted no time and just beat them off like some annoying flies. Bandits on the road were also a pain in the neck as they always delayed the mission and got Yo enraged -like now.

After the disruption, the small group was getting ready to go on their journey when the 3rd Prince witnessed a rather funny scene, Hae Soo was grumbling about _stupid men_ and Yo's guards who doted on her, bore an amused expression thanks to her antics.

"Don't they have a brain at all?!" Soo scoffed, incredulous, "Are they stupid or what? He is the _notorious_ 3rd Prince, there's no way they could have beat him... but they still have to try and get themselves killed..."

Wang Yo drew near Soo's group, the guards who saw their master's silent approach suppressed their smile, only the court lady seemed to be unaware of his presence and so she continued to rant.

"Don't they know of this old saying... _when all fails, run!_ If it were me, I would've run-"

"Where to?" Yo asked, brows furrowed.

Hae Soo jumped out of her skin and whirled around to face him as an awkward expression marred her face. "I... I-"

Yo appreciated to see her squirming under his scrutinized gaze, "So you were planning to run away all along?"

"I did not, your Highness!" swore Soo with round eyes, "it's a misunderstanding."

He leaned into her until their eyes were at the same level and growled low, "Too bad, because I would've loved chasing you over..."

"I have no doubt trusting you on that, your Highness." whispered the young woman, "however as long as I am within reach, please refrain yourself from taking out your bow."

The now relaxed Prince shot her a curious stare. _She's an odd sort, a very rare specie indeed._

Moment later, they got on horseback and trotted away in order to reach the next town. Inwardly, Yo felt quite delighted about Soo's praise –though, technically it wasn't directed to him– for she seemed to have learned a lot about him during the past few months and oddly that fact didn't worry him at all, like he thought he would.

* * *

I'm back!

Please feel free to share your opinion, advice, insight... I'm all ears.

Take care,


	2. Part II

**Part II**

Unbeknownst to Soo, the following village they stayed in was Court lady Oh's hometown and as fate often treated kind souls right, Oh Soo Yeon and Hae Soo met at the medicinal herbs shop. Both had surprised looks on their face as they hugged each other tightly. After a long moment, both women resumed into a decent position and Soo Yeon dragged her foster daughter back home.

"Did you really retire from service?"

Court Lady Oh smiled, "Yes... after you've been sent away, I... made a request to the King... due to my illness, he let me go."

"Sanggung, I'm sorry... I know how much his Majesty meant to you."

"There are times you had to back down after trying your best." Soo Yeon took a sip of her tea. "I feel much better though... so what about you?"

"It would be a lie if I am to say that everything is alright, however the air is much more breathable outside the Palace and I'm quite free to say the least."

"Really? I would've never thought that the 3rd Prince would trust you enough to let you go freely."

"He insisted there's no such trust between us but well... he is quite an enigma, so who I am to complain if he gave me such freedom?"

"Right." smiled warmly Soo Yeon, "You will stay with me during the 3rd Prince's inspection, won't you?"

"Of course." grinned Hae Soo. "I will ask permission."

* * *

"No."

Hae Soo bent down on her knees, "Your Highness, I did everything you asked so far, never once did I disobey. I will do my daily duties but please let me stay with Oh Sanggung while we are here."

Wang Yo looked into her doe-like eyes, they were pleading like he never saw them before. Court lady Oh must matter very much for Soo -enough for her to _beg_ him although she never did so in the past, even when her own life depended on it.

"She is like a mother to me." Soo whispered.

He sighed, "If you were to run away, I will _hunt_ you down. Never doubt about that... Understood?"

"Yes, your Highness." the young woman jumped onto her feet and hugged him briefly, " _Thank you_."

Her honest response surprised him, but her embrace did even more. Despite the potential threat and harsh words, Wang Yo didn't know it then but in Soo's mind it was now certain that the 3rd Prince wasn't _just_ a bad guy.

That evening, Hae Soo paced back and forth in the front yard, waiting for Wang Yo to return from his inspection. Usually at this hour the man was already bathing. At first, she suspected that he got late on purpose to prevent her from staying at court lady Oh's house but then as hours passed in a blur, Soo had the sinking feeling that something went wrong.

Hearing a muffled groan, she turned her head toward the direction and finally had the surprise to see Yo at the entrance.

"Ah, you're here, your Highness!"

He was gripping his abdomen, blood gushed out from his clothes as he took several steps toward her, she did the same when she noticed his pale countenance. Once they came face to face, Wang Yo fell into her arms and Soo immediately panicked while trying her best to stand tall in spite of Yo's weigh.

"Oh, my goodness! Where are you wounded?"

 _At least, she's still thinking straight,_ Yo gasped in pain, "Assa...ssins..."

" _Assassins_?! Where are your guards for Heaven's sake?" asked the young woman frantically. She hurriedly took him by one shoulder and half-dragged him toward the inn's main entrance.

"Dead-" Yo murmured but was cut off when an assassin slashed the innkeeper and one of the client in the courtyard.

"Eunuch Kim? _Why_?" gasped Soo when the man, cloaked in black and sword in hand, advanced toward them.

The traitor chuckled, "Nothing personal, Lady Soo. _Just orders_."

After Hae Soo helped Yo into a sitting position against some pillar, she whirled around to face Eunuch Kim, "Let's talk the matter over, hm?"

"What is there to talk about? Killing him is my mission." replied the traitor, still advancing menacingly toward the couple. Soo quickly grabbed the dagger in her sleeve and shielded the 3rd Prince with her body.

"Don't come near us or I swear I will stab you, _you bastard_!" snarled the court lady.

Both Wang Yo and Eunuch Kim looked more shocked at her swear words than her boldness.

"I will let you live," the assassin bargained, "just hand him over to me!"

Soo glanced down behind her, the Prince must have lost a lot of blood already, that's why he was so pale. No need to be a genius to know that she and Yo would be dead meat the moment she will reply. "Alright then, just spare me!"

A look of betrayal flashed through the 3rd Prince's eyes and disappeared as soon as the assassin swiftly drew near the couple, with his weapon he only aimed at Yo's chest.

The young woman didn't think twice, in a quick reflex she stepped aside only to stab the enemy in the jugular. Glaring at her with incredulous eyes, "You bitch!" Eunuch Kim dropped dead instantly.

Wang Yo breathed out of relief, the last assassin was down and it was all thanks to this frail woman. He had yet to accept the truth... indeed, so _certain_ that she had turned on him, Yo had prepared himself to fight until Death claimed his soul. However as her bravery knew no bounds this reckless woman saved him instead by pretending _betrayal_. She was one of a kind.

Soo, still trembling like a leaf, came to pick him up. He leaned on her shoulder, as they walked past the dead man Soo glanced at him, her dagger was still in the man's throat.

"It's Jung-nim's gift... I..." murmured the court lady.

Wang Yo groaned in pain as he loomed over the dead body and then retrieved Soo's precious weapon. "Let's go, we're not safe here."

"Knowing that, why did you come back here, hm? You could've escaped to someplace safer," The young woman was suddenly very talkative. "and here I thought you were a clever man. What was your strategy then, your Highness?"

When there was no response from the wounded man, Hae Soo pushed her luck, "I can bet _my life_ that you thought I was betraying you back there... Ah, don't bother denying it, I saw it in your eyes!"

She had the nerve to mock him and question his decision! If Yo wasn't in so much pain he would have thrown a fit but instead he was oddly impressed by her shrewdness. Truly, _one of a kind_. She needed _not_ know that he came back at their inn, just to make sure _she_ was alive. "Silly woman." he muttered too low for her to hear.

The next morning – or rather noon – Wang Yo awoke with an intense pain on his left side. He glanced around the ridiculous small room and noticed in the corner a sleeping Hae Soo, she was curling up in a sitting position, head on her joined hands and knees. She was still there and he didn't know why but he felt relieved. He then lifted the duvet and saw his abdomen swapped in bandages. Remembering the day before, fury took over him.

"You shall rest a bit more." advised Court lady Oh, holding a tray while stepping into the room, " _Your Highness_."

"Oh Sanggung." said Yo while taking a peak at Soo.

Soo Yeon followed his gaze and narrowed her eyes. She graciously sat down next to the 3rd Prince's bed, "She didn't have wink of sleep last night. That child insisted on treating your wound herself and thus stayed by your side during your precarious stage."

Yo stayed silent, what was more to say anyway? He stared at the ceiling instead. He got to know Soo for almost a year now, he could tell that loyalty was running deep in her. The kind of loyalty he sought from his people and rarely came across.

"I already lost a child due to your mother's scheme, I won't stand if Soo got hurt too." informed court lady Oh, more severe than ever.

The 3rd Prince frowned, "What are you trying to say?"

"Stay away from her, your Highness. The 4th and 8th Princes are already at odds with each other because of her. Don't make it harder for my child, please!"

"What make you think I'm the slightest interested in a lowly servant like her?!" He chuckled while inwardly he immediately regretted his words.

Soo Yeon bowed, "Then forgive me for my wrong presumption. I'm relieved that she just a servant to you. Thank you, your Highness."

"I never planned to harm her..." Wang Yo confessed, "though Mother has other plans for Hae Soo..."

Hae Soo stirred and her eyes fluttered open, when she noticed two pairs of eyes fixed on her, she gave them an awkward smile.

"How are you feeling, your Highness?" Soo asked while approaching her foster mother.

"I guess that I should feel grateful to be still breathing."

"Your wound was deep, I had to wrap the bandage more tightly than usual, just bear with me for now." Soo stated. "Unless you want me to send for a royal doctor-"

"Don't inform the Palace. I still don't know who wants me dead so let's lay low for now!"

"But I'm no doctor-"

"You did fine..." Yo stated without looking at her, "I'm still alive so just continue with your treatment. I... trust you."

Soo felt ridiculously pleased by his words and smiled warmly, "Yes, your Highness."

The former court lady had stayed quiet during Soo and Yo's conversation, trying to fight off the feeling that she might be right about the 3rd Prince after all. He cared about Soo... _already_ , that much was obvious. Question is, what kind of man he will be, face to all the upcoming hurdles thrown his way? He might as well be a coward like all male members of the Royal family when it came to... love. Ambition for the throne always came first in the Wang family, unfortunately.

"You shall rest for a couple more days, the wound will heal faster then." said Soo Yeon quietly.

* * *

" _I heard news from the Palace, someone poisoned the Crown Prince."_

 _Soo and Soo Yeon were in the kitchen, preparing medicine and meal._

 _The younger woman looked up from her work, "Really? Is the Crown Prince alright?_

" _He is out of danger now." Oh Soo Yeon replied, "but knowing the Palace, it might be the reason why assassins were sent to kill the 3rd Prince."_

" _You mean, as form of retaliation? But how can his Highness be the culprit while he's here?" asked Hae Soo, still fanning the fire under the pot of medicine._

 _The former court lady smiled, "You're so naive, child. Queen Yoo is, no doubt, the mastermind and that's why as her son, Wang Yo is going to pay for her crimes."_

" _The Palace is such a scary place. I don't know how a person can stay sane within those four walls..." Soo wondered._

"Your Highness, it's time to change the bandage." said Soo while entering in his room, she found the man sitting against the wall.

"So the King wants me dead, hm?" Yo snorted.

"You don't have evidence..." Soo blinked, "Were you eavesdropping our conversation?"

" _Eavesdropping_?!" he growled at first but calmed down eventually, "It's not like it was a secret to begin with... this mission was a trap set by his Majesty, assassins are just bonus."

"The Queen should think before taking action." the young woman murmured, "Protecting you should be her first duty, as a mother."

Awkward silence kept them company for endless minutes. Yo could only gaze at her bowing head for he was thinking no less.

"Take off your clothes, your Highness." said Hae Soo, the moment those words flew from her mouth she realized the misunderstanding, Yo's bemused stare could burn a hole through her skull, "I mean, for me to treat your wound..."

It was too late because Yo's smirk turned feral. "I told you that you won't be able to take your hands off of me..."

The young woman blushed an interesting shade of red while the Prince, still amused, glided down onto the futon. Hae Soo quietly put a thick ointment on the now almost-healed wound, she then wrapped very tightly a new bandage around his abdomen, earning a groan from the patient.

"Do you still plan to return to Songak?" Soo asked in utter curiosity.

Yo examined her face for a moment, he found no malice, "I will. My place is on the throne."

"Do you have to kill your own brothers to sit on it?" whispered the young woman, head down preventing him to look directly into her sad eyes.

"You should know by now that within the royal family... there's only one rule, kill or be killed and then survive."

Soo remembered the same stories from Wang Wook or Wang So, they had all used weapon to defend themselves or their loves ones. She guessed Wang Yo was no different after all, it was just that the man, in front of her right now, was honest enough to embrace his desire for the throne and made no secret about it.

"I didn't save you for you to kill your brothers later." confessed Soo.

Yo tilted his head to the side, "Then you should have let the assassin kill me."

" _Your Highness_! What I mean is, enemies might not be who you think they are."

"I know." _I also know that you are no enemy, you silly woman._

When the tension plummeted, Soo searched for his eyes, "Are you really going to marry Princess Yeon Hwa?"

For a split of seconds, Yo stared at her, a blank expression adorning his face. When he stayed silent, she continued, "But I thought your families were arch-enemy?!"

With a steady voice, he gruffly said, "I'm already married."

"Well, it didn't stop your father to have two dozen of wives..." Hae Soo scoffed, "Beside, I clearly heard you promised to go back to her."

"It's all in the past now... the last events made me reconsider everything." Yo honestly answered.

"Whatever the plans of yours, just remember that unhanded actions aren't always necessary to achieve one's goal."

"Are you afraid that we might be in-laws if you marry my 8th brother?" he teased.

The young woman blushed from head to toe, "I... I- do not speak nonsense, your Highness."

"Right. Nonsense." _You will never know what nonsense it was, indeed._ Chuckling to himself, he closed his eyes meaning to rest, as if it was her cue to leave, Soo stepped outside his room, never guessing that her fate had changed at that precise moment.

* * *

Hope chapter 2 will be good enough to make up for your wait chingus! Thanks to **Charlotte** , **Mimibm** and **Guest** for leaving a review and everybody else who read my story. You all made my day! ;D

Take care,


	3. Part III

**Part III**

 **-A month later-**

They safely arrived at Seokyeong where Yo's uncle, Wang Shik Ryeom waited for them in his residence. From then on, Wang Yo completely disappeared from her sight, Soo was left to live in the servants quarters and had no news from him during a fortnight.

On the 15th day, an envelope and new clothes were sent to her from the 3rd Prince, the letter told her to make use of her last days of freedom, as soon she would return to Songak hence to the Palace.

For the past weeks, Wang Yo was busy planning for the future, rallying powerful families to his side, however without her knowing he still kept a watchful eye on Soo, sending a shadow guard along whenever she was out of his uncle's residence. Her daily routines were boring to say the least, collecting herbs, learning from doctor or apothecary and making cosmetics or ointment. Albeit boring, her knowledge had proved useful when he was slashed months ago.

Oddly tonight, Yo felt restless and he didn't know why, or maybe he just didn't want to know the reason. Hwan, the young but lethal shadow guard he sent to watch over Hae Soo hadn't come back yet. It was rather suspicious.

Needing some fresh air, he walked over to the balcony and kept his gaze fixed on the horizon when a muffled noise caught his attention. He un-princely snorted at the sight, a seemingly drunk Hae Soo was piggy-backed by Hwan who had a hard time keeping her quiet.

Yo gestured for his shadow guard to bring the drunken woman into his bed-chamber. Once Hwan laid Hae Soo down on the bed, he squared his shoulder, "I beg your pardon, your Highness. I was unable to make her stop drinking."

"Does she have something to celebrate?" Yo looked curiously at the woman below him.

"No, your Highness, she just wanted to drink away her last night of freedom."

Wang Yo sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Alright, you're dismissed." And like that the Prince was left alone. _And here is the woman who took down an assassin with a single blow?! Ridiculous._

The next morning, Hae Soo awoke with a throbbing hangover, darting her eyes everywhere she noticed a big bolster next to her and leaned onto it in order to calm her nausea.

"Don't you dare throw up in my bed!" came a male's voice just behind the bolster.

Wang Yo rose from the far end of the bed and it took several more minutes for Soo to get a grasp of the situation. The moment her brain worked again, she abruptly jumped off from the bed and bent down on her knees. For Heaven's sake! She had slept in the same bed as the 3rd Prince! "How did I end up in your... chamber?"

"Did you forget how to greet properly?" His voice was deadly calm.

Dismayed, the young woman quickly tilted her head, "Greetings, your Highness."

"You were so drunk last night that you just crawled into my bed, as if it was _yours_." Yo smirked, "Don't you remember?"

Hae Soo made a wry face, "No way..."

"Well, I know that you don't hate me... so if this is what you want-" Yo mischievously trailed off.

Soo's eyes grew wide because of his innuendos, "I was wrong, your Highness, _forget_ everything that happened!" she cut him off before storming out of the room like the devil was on her heels.

For the first time in so long, Wang Yo burst out laughing with mirth. "Silly woman."

 **-A fortnight later-**

Arrived at Songak by nightfall Yo decided to rest in his residence before entering the Palace on the morning. To the great amazement of the 3rd Prince's household, the humble court lady got settled in a medium-size room within the _master's_ quarters. If she once found the 8th Prince's residence spacious, it couldn't even be compared to the 3rd Prince's estate. Such riches, such refinement, such grandeur could only be related to Wang Yo.

"Do you plan on running away now that we're back in Songak?" came Yo's voice behind her. They were standing in one of the many lush gardens.

She shifted her body to face him, "I could've run away when you passed out at Oh Sanggung's house." He narrowed his eyes so she added, "but I chose not to."

"Then why are you lurking in the dark instead of sleeping?"

Hae Soo exploded, "I got lost! Your residence is way too vast and the surroundings are totally unfamiliar! Couldn't I _just_ get lost without being suspicious?"

Wang Yo shook his head, incredulous, "Unless you wanted to sneak into my bed like last time."

"For heaven's sake, who wants to sneak into your bed?!" she scoffed, "Now that we're back in Songak, it must be crowded in there..."

"Shall we go and confirm it?" mischievous eyes lighted up his face.

Soo didn't know that the dangerous 3rd Prince could banter like this and then again, she never knew him well -until now. The young woman tilted her head to the side, trying to keep the redness from spreading all over her face, then she cleared her throat, "More seriously, I'm grateful for this past year."

The 3rd Prince frowned slightly, "What for?"

"I know the Queen wanted me dead but instead of following her orders, you treated me decently -most of the time that's it- so I'm grateful. It felt good to be alive."

"Are you going to ask me a favor? To repay my debt?"

Soo shook both hands frantically, "Not at all. I will go back to Damiwon... it's just... well, _thank you_!"

"You won't end up in Damiwon." Yo replied cryptic, he motioned for her to follow him and they walked side by side in silence until they reached Soo's room.

"Your Highness, will the King send me to another place?"

"Possibly." The 3rd Prince replied and he saw her eyes grow like saucers.

"No wonder, now that Oh Sanggung is out the Palace." Hae Soo trailed off, "Would it be too forward of me to think about a release of service?!"

Wang Yo chuckled inwardly, she was so clueless sometimes. Then she looked straight at him and spoke as if it was the last time, "Please take care of yourself, your Highness. Try to sleep more than you did for these past months."

"Easier said than done." the Prince scoffed.

Soo's expression softened, "It should be fine now that you're back in Songak. You are surrounded by your people."

Yo stayed silent so she kept on, "Your brothers aren't bad people... " then in a low tone Soo added, "If you're going for the throne, just play it fair and square, hm?!"

The Prince only stared at her for she will never know what hit her... before it was too late.

* * *

"Don't you have _people_ attending to you?" Soo muttered while she draped Yo with the first layer of his royal regalia.

"The King gave _you_ to me thereby making you my person too." Yo replied as the matter of fact.

"He did for the mission but now we're back so I shouldn't be attending to you!" Hae Soo complained, "Why is it that everyone here says that to me anyway?" She tied the last ribbon of his orange robes then smoothed the hem around his collar.

"Who else did? Wook-ie?" Wang Yo chuckled, "Ah, the wolf-dog... when Yeon Hwa whipped you?!"

"Yes, he did and I clearly remember _someone_ else congratulate her for whipping me." she retorted with annoyance.

"I only stated that servants must be punished for their wrongdoing." Yo said, brows furrowed.

"A servant, hm?" Hae Soo growled and refrained herself to stab the man to death. He was so infuriating and unfeeling. Sensing her growing annoyance, Yo leaned into her in order to lock gazes for what seemed like eternity, " _You are my person_. Not Wook's, nor the Wolf-dog's."

A sane person would've seen the underlying threat and Soo was no fool. "I'm no one's person, your Highness." And then she made a deep bow, bidding him farewell.

Yo watched as she graciously walked out of his chamber and didn't like the sight of her retreating back.

On his way to the throne hall, Yo met Jung and Wook. "Long time no see, brothers."

His younger siblings bowed slightly, "Welcome back." Wook faintly smiled.

"I heard your mission went well." said Jung, "Congratulations!"

"And I heard you successfully fought off pirates. Good job!" replied Wang Yo with a smirk. He studied the face of the men in front of him. Both seemed reluctant to ask about Hae Soo and Yo understood their hesitation for their older brother purposely left Soo's subject in the dark for a year now.

"What do you want to know about _Soo?_ " demanded harshly the 3rd Prince.

Jung whispered, "Did she suffer when-" _she died?_

"Suffer?" Yo feigned to be hurt, "I shall ask her myself but if you must know, she's fine and _alive_ , probably on her way to serve tea to the King."

Jung and Wook shared a relieved look, at that moment Yo perfectly knew his decision would bring chaos within the Royal family but he didn't care, a wicked smirk was plastered on his face as he strode off to meet his father.

In the hallway, the 3rd, 4th, 8th and 14th Princes crossed path with Hae Soo's procession. Except for Yo, all the men froze for split of seconds, the court lady was indeed back, safe and sound. At first glance, she didn't look badly treated and that relieved all the Wang brothers. The 3rd Prince snorted at his siblings unconcealed emotions; he was looking forward to take them all down in one sweep.

Soo stayed bowed while Yo drew close to her and stopped mere inches apart. Hands behind his back, he waited for the young woman to look at him which she did after a moment, "What is it, your Highness?" she hissed.

Her tone surprised the whole audience and what was more even surprising was Yo's reaction. The 3rd prince old self would've beat her into submission, instead Yo actually smirked, leaned into her and whispered something only she could hear, " _You are my person_ so prepare yourself."

Wook, Jung and So almost launched themselves at their older brother but Soo's answer calmed them instantly, "Just what exactly are you planning to do, hm? Answer me, your Highness!" It was like they were old time friends, looking very comfortable in each other's presence.

Instead of answering, Wang Yo made the eunuchs opened the double door and he entered in the throne hall followed by the rest of the group.

After the long ceremony of congratulation and award, Wang Yo stayed prostrated on the floor, Hae Soo immediately frowned at the sight. It was so unlike him...

"As you may know, Hae Soo was the main reason for my _safe_ return." The 3rd Prince explained and then all eyes darted on her petite person, some gaze even held a flash of betrayal. Hae Soo looked down, feeling uncomfortable as the King only nodded silently.

Yo went on, "In recognition of her act of loyalty, grant me permission to marry her, your Majesty." His challenging gaze bore into Soo's baffled eyes, _if you thought that you could walk out my life so easily then you're dead wrong, Soo._

Taejo Wang Geon almost choke on his tea and apparently he wasn't the only one, _shocked_. Indeed, at the sight of So, Jung and Wook's haggard faces, his Majesty could tell that Yo won this battle effortlessly. Then the old monarch chanced a glance at the court lady whose expression was priceless to say the least. Her usual doe-like eyes were popping out in shock, she tried to keep her composure intact but her white knuckles betrayed it all.

"Yah! 3rd Prince Wang Yo, are you insane? Did you also hurt your head by any chance?" shouted Soo, unable to keep her rage inside any longer as everyone else's jaws dropped because of her outburst.

Yo gave her his most perfect smirk and suddenly she remembered where and whom she was with. Cursing herself inwardly, Hae Soo slid down on her knees and bowed her head to the King, "Please forgive my rudeness, I deserve death, your Majesty."

Blatant tension filled the throne Hall as Taejo knew that his likely answer would determine not only Soo's future but also the future of his many sons.

So and Wook objected at the same time, "Your Majesty-"

Too late... "3rd Prince Wang Yo, I will consider your request and give you an answer in a few days."

* * *

"What happened with my 3rd brother?" demanded Wook, once he and Soo came back at Damiwon's palace. The 8th Prince seemed to blame her for her action.

"What do you mean, your Highness? Be more specific, please?!" Soo shot back.

Wook sighed, "Did you really save him from assassins?"

"I did." Hae Soo frowned, "Why? Shouldn't I have done so? Should I have just let him die in front of my eyes?"

"Soo, he is the most ruthless opponent for the throne! Letting him die would have helped me greatly."

Hae Soo understood now, the 8th Prince, himself, was eyeing the throne but... "How did you know it was assassins?" she suspiciously asked.

Wang Wook froze but regained his wits, "Well, I guess... it was assassins..."

"It could've been bandits on the road or even poison..." Soo smiled weakly, "Why did you assume it was _assassins_? Unless, you're the one who sent them..."

The 8th Prince stayed quiet but the court lady didn't need a verbal response, his grim face was giving it all away.

"I want the throne to able to protect you. You have to understand-"

Hae Soo refused to shed tears, "Don't say it's for my sake, your Highness! Don't say you plotted to kill your own brother for _my sake_!" Breathing out laboriously, she growled, "We are parting ways here, whatever feelings I had for you, it stopped right this moment. Farewell, your Highness."

She made a turnabout meaning to walk out of the Damiwon's pavilion but his cold voice stilled her, "I will make you come back to my side!" Wook promised.

"I fear you don't quite understand the situation..." Soo smiled wryly while walking away, "Did you once succeed in taking away something the 3rd Prince considered his?"

Once outside the Damiwon's palace, Hae Soo was accosted by Wang So, she growled inwardly as today felt like they were all ganging up against her.

"Soo-yah, let's run away together and never return in Songak! I will do that for you!" The 4th Prince declared while gripping her hands tightly.

"How can you say that? Even if you're a prince, we will be both punished. You don't have to risk your life for me, your Highness."

So refused to see reason, "Then, marry me instead?! I can have the papers ready-"

"Your Highness, please... I won't risk the King's wrath on you..." The court lady took his hand and wrapped it around his hairpin, "Forget about me, your Highness so that you will be safe."

"Soo-yah-"

"If you go against your father, you will be branded as traitor."

"It's Wang Yo we're talking about! Who knows what will happen to you once he-" So gripped her shoulders.

"I will be alright, His Highness doesn't treat me that bad, most of the time he is just... indifferent-"

He cut off, "What I saw earlier wasn't indifference-"

"So I will talk to him and clear the misunderstanding." Soo explained.

Unfortunately, she didn't know how dead wrong she was, because seconds later, half dozen of ladies-in-waiting from Yo's household came to greet her.

After bowing to the 4th Prince, one of them –Jo Sanggung- spoke to Soo, "Lady Soo, his Highness ordered for us to fetch you, we are to bring you and your belongings back at the mansion as soon as possible."

So immediately shielded Soo, "She is going nowhere with you." However the latter stepped past him, "Your Highness, _please_ let me go..."

"Soo-yah..." the 4th Prince made a grim face.

"It will be alright." She smiled reassuringly before leaving with her retinue.

* * *

Thanks guys for reading and reviewing. It really means at lot to me. Special hello for **annjudith** , **Maya** , **Charlotte** , **estyin** , **Taehumama** and **Guests**!

To answer to Charlotte, I don't really have an updating schedule in mind. I tend to update every 3-4 days unless I face a major writer's block or am just being swamped by work (T_T) So in best case, you can have 2 chapters per week. Thanks for being patient chingudeul!

Take care all of you,


	4. Part IV

**Part IV**

Hae Soo's eyes almost popped out from their orbits when they made her visit _her_ new quarters, they showed her an entire wing of the mansion, though it was at close proximity of Yo's East quarters, the number of rooms still impressed her.

"Where are the Princess consorts quarters?" Soo asked to Jo Sanggung.

"Her quarters are situated on the West wing, completely opposite here, Lady Soo."

Hae Soo wondered in utter curiosity, "How come I have this wing then?"

"His Highness specifically ordered for us to prepare _this_ wing for his new bride." Jo Sanggung kindly replied.

"Who said I will marry him? I am... not." stammered Soo. _I sure will be his hostage, certainly not his bride._

Jo Sanggung blinked at her outburst but stayed silent as she seldom heard someone refusing a Prince's hand in marriage.

"Please tell the Princess consort that I need a few words with her." said Hae Soo.

Meanwhile, Yo was visiting the 8th Prince's residence and having tea with Yeon Hwa.

"Did you come to a decision?" asked the Princess.

Wang Yo smirked, "I did."

"When will you divorce your wife then?" Yeon Hwa looked pleased.

"Even if I am to divorce Munseong, you won't be able to get her position." The 3rd Prince's smirk grew wider.

Yeon Hwa looked confused for a moment but regained her wits when her older brother stepped into the room, looking very grim.

"Don't delude yourself, Yeon Hwa." Wook spat, "He won't marry _you_."

Seeing the dark look on her brother's face, she dreaded the answer, "Who... is it?"

Wang Yo rose from his seat, meaning to walk out of the room, "Speaking of which, my future bride must be waiting for me at home. We have a lot to discuss."

The look on his younger brother's face was enough to make his day, it was pure hatred. Yeon Hwa also rose from her chair but from frustration, " _Orabeoni_! Who is it?"

Wang Yo spared her a glance, "Little Hae Soo..." then, his eyes took on a darker shade as they rested on Wook, "will be your _sister-in-law_ , soon."

* * *

" _Please help me find a way to prevent this marriage!" begged Soo. After explaining the whole situation to Yo's first wife, the court lady had expected at least something more than a flexed eyebrow. Park Munseong was a beautiful woman, worthy indeed to be Wang Yo's consort._

" _Why should I?" Munseong retorted._

 _Soo never heard of one woman who would be pleased to share her husband, so she had counted on that fact, "Will it be alright with you if he marries me?"_

" _I will not, however incurring his Highness's wrath will be far worse." replied Munseong without warmth. "Just kill yourself and everything will be solved."_

 _Hae Soo gaped at the older woman and understood that she would be of no help._

Soo was in the stable, saddling up a horse with haste when a shadow crept behind her.

He wrapped his bigger hands around hers and stilled her work, growling very low, "Surely, you're not trying to flee?!"

The young woman felt her soul leave her body as she was trapped between a horse's flank and a hard chest. "Surely, you're jesting when you requested a marriage decree?!"

Yo's breath fanned across her ear, "I am quite serious."

"Then I seriously decline. I'm not going to marry you."

The Prince tightened his hold over her hands, reining his bad temper, "You will and thus, are going nowhere!"

"Your Highness!" shrieked Soo.

He then carried her across his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and strode off toward the main house. Yo walked past his many servants, totally unaffected by their curious stares and locked himself in Soo's supposed quarters.

There, he tossed her onto the wooden bed and menacingly towered over her.

"Why are you doing this to me? What about your plans to marry Princess Yeon Hwa?"

Wang Yo smirked, she wasn't the slightest tamed, "Plans are meant to change. These quarters are yours, do whatever you see fit with."

"Your Highness, I'm not going to stay." Soo stood up and faced him, "Damiwon-"

"Your place is here _now._ nowhere. else!" Yo roared, she could see every shade of his dark gaze. "I'm setting you free from the palace. You just have to be grateful."

She wanted to roll her eyes upward but refrained in time, "I will be married to _you_... so I fail to notice the meaning of freedom here. If you wanted to make me an hostage over your brothers, you didn't have to go that far... making me a servant in your household would have been more than enough."

"A servant might run away."

"So is a wife, your Highness! Moreover, you would've hunted me down regardless of my status." Soo shot back.

Yo chuckled, "I _definitely_ would have for I hate losing to others what's rightfully mine."

"I don't understand the logic... It isn't like you to make unnecessary move." Hae Soo wondered, "What will you gain in marrying me?"

The 3rd Prince closed the little gap between them "I will gain something _invaluable_..." Yo whispered, circling an arm around her waist, he slammed her body against his, "...unswerving loyalty."

Soo tried to push him away but his hold tightened, "How can you be so sure that I won't betray you?" she challenged, trying to look poised and confident while inwardly, her heart beat like crazy. His intimate action set her mind and body aflame.

"I know you now, _Soo_. As long as I leave no room for betrayal between us, you will stay fiercely loyal." Yo assured with confidence.

The young woman let his words sink in, "My loyalty doesn't stand a chance against the Hwangbo household's support. Please reconsider your decision."

"Think again. The Wolf-dog was right..."

Hae Soo blinked, "The 4th Prince?"

"Neither do I need a woman of high value... _you_ made me understand that." the 3rd Prince explained, "And thus, be prepared as you won't be able to leave my side... _ever_."

Unable to move or reply, Soo could only gape at Wang Yo's domineering expression, she was utterly at loss. Once again, he proved to be very territorial whenever she was concerned.

The following day, Soo gave in and settled her insignificant belongings in one of the chambers. The interiors were richly furnished, too rich for her she thought, so she decided to give the rooms a personal touch. If she were to use these quarters, then she might as well decorated it on her own accord and taste. She discarded everything too ostentatious, only keeping what was useful to her. Several hours later, Soo almost felt guilty looking around _her_ quarters because it strangely felt like home, for the first time in years –standing in Wang Yo's mansion no less- she felt like home. Hae Soo didn't know why but she broke down and cried, as sadness was washed away with her tears, she swore to herself that she would make the best of it. No matter what.

On the evening, Wang Yo found his soon-to-be wife in her bed-chamber, totally absorbed in her writings. The quarters he gifted her were totally redecorated with –fine- but humble taste. He quietly drew near her table and looked over her shoulder, "Wasn't that the recipe of the ointment you treated me with?"

Hae Soo blenched and gripped her chest tightly, "For Heaven's sake, your Highness!"

The 3rd Prince kept on, "Why did you refuse all the jewels I gifted you?"

"I don't need them."

" _You will_... so make sure to wear them!"

Soo sighed in defeat, "What are you doing _here_ , your Highness?!"

"It's my house." Yo smirked. "Where else would I be?"

Soo rose from her seat and bowed at him, "Perhaps in your quarters."

Yo walked up to the dinner table in the next room and took a seat, he then shouted for the servants to serve him the dinner. The young woman followed him to the next room, only to be ordered to share the meal.

"I heard you starved all day," The 3rd Prince ordered, "Never do that again if you so cherish your freedom!"

Hae Soo hesitated at first but his dark gaze made her comply... eventually. They ate in silence and she had to admit that she was famished. Moments later, when the servants stepped into the room in order to clear the table, Soo took that opportunity to flee to her bed-chamber, assuming that the Prince would get the hint and leave her quarters as well.

However, her eyes grew like saucers the moment she noticed Wang Yo, walking back into her bed-chamber like he owned it -well, the mansion was his. He then took off the first layer of his brownish garment and placed it on the nearby valet, above her own lilac robes.

Regaining her voice, Soo eventually asked, "What are you still doing here, your Highness?"

"What does it look like?" Yo replied with a blank expression, he unhooked his earrings and then approached her, slightly leaning his head in order for Soo to take his headpiece off which she did, instinctively. "I'm spending the night here."

Hae Soo dropped the headpiece, jaw dropping and redness sprawling all over her face, "You cannot be serious!? We are not even married!"

"We already slept together, Soo." Yo smirked while his right hand caressed her long hair, then stilled above her temples, "You didn't mind sharing my bed last time."

"I was drunk and completely passed out!" retorted the blushing soon-to-be bride, "Do not imply things!"

Still smirking, Wang Yo towered over Soo until she fell onto the mattress, he followed suit and settled comfortably atop of her.

"I'm weary... I just want to be able to sleep without worrying about someone stabbing me." He rolled over on his side.

Soo hissed, "I shall be the one stabbing you!"

"Then kill me with just one blow." Yo replied, drowsy.

The young woman was too dumbstruck to even move as her brain has yet to register what just transpired between them. Did he trust her that much?

It was still dark outside when Soo's eyes fluttered open, wondering how or when she fell asleep while incurring such dangerous situation, she then instinctively looked beside her. _He_ was still there, an arm curled around her waist, breathing softly. Against her better judgment, Hae Soo took a closer look at the 3rd Prince and studied his neat and sharp feature. He was handsome -no doubt- and without a trace of heavy eyeliner the man loved to abuse, Wang Yo looked less severe, more cuter.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Yo teased while he directly looked into her surprised eyes.

 _I take it back, he's not cute at all!_ Soo abruptly sat up on the bed. "Gree...tings, your Highness."

Yo rose from the bed when Jo Sanggung and several other servants stepped into the chamber, "Greetings, your Highness!" then turning to Soo, "Greetings, Bu-in!"

The former court lady gaped at the Prince, finally understanding, "You slept in my chamber on purpose?! In order to force the King into the decision you wanted."

Wang Yo really admired her shrewdness, his grin was all wolf, "Rumors are already running wild."

As morning attendance went smoothly, the Prince dismissed Jo Sanggung and her subordinates before they took charge of his hair. "Soo will take care of it from today onward." The servants bowed in understanding and stepped outside in silence.

Fully dressed and prepared, Hae Soo frowned at him in irritation but started to comb his luxurious black hair nonetheless.

"The marriage decree will be out today, your presence is requested at the Palace."

Hae Soo quickly nodded, not trusting her voice. Yo stood up and seized her by the waist, "I told you that you were my person."

* * *

While at the beginning, it was pure pride to hold court, now years later Taejo Wang Geon simply held court by responsibility. His health was declining therefore long and tough discussions usually gave him a migraine -like today. So it was little solace when his Head eunuch told him that Hae Soo just entered the Palace and was waiting for him to finish his duties.

"Let's stop here for today." Taejo declared and before someone could protest, the King rose from his seat and stepped outside the throne Hall. Taejo's sons and court officials could only stare at each other in astonishment.

On Won's suggestion, the Wang brothers headed toward Damiwon Palace in order to enjoy some tea and pastries. When they arrived on site, Yo and his younger siblings witnessed a distressing scene, indeed Soo was on her knees, caught between a court lady who was roughly pulling her hair out and Queen Yoo who spat her venom.

However Hae Soo didn't look a bit scared and even talked back, "I already told you, the King's decision was his own and no one else. Just ask him yourself!"

"How dare you?! You insolent little bitch!" muttered the Queen's court lady while her hold over Soo's braids tightened.

Wang Jung nearly launched at Soo's tormentor but was stopped by Yo whose face was carved into granite by now.

"I don't know what tricks you used to make my Yo marry you but whatever your scheme, it won't go as planned." Queen Yoo stated.

Hae Soo grimaced but instead of tears, she smirked, "I'm wondering myself why he wants to marry a lowly person like me but now I know, the 3rd Prince is just going against _you_ for once in his life."

The Queen's slap rang loud, Soo's cheek turned red instantly but still the tears refused to flow down.

"What's going on here?" Taejo Wang Geon roared while stepping into the room.

Queen Yoo and her court lady released Hae Soo, the latter rose from the floor and immediately bowed her head at the King, "It's my fault, your Majesty-"

"How can this be your fault when I was the one requesting your presence?" Taejo retorted, death glares on his Queen as she searched for her words.

"Don't bother explaining Hwanghu." Taejo spoke, "I have enough of your lies."

The King drew near Soo and looked at the bundle on the table, "Did you prepare something for me, child?"

Hae Soo's face lighted up instantly as she helped the King sit comfortably on a high chair and the fact that he let her was even more surprising.

"I made your favorite snacks." Soo grinned, "Oh Sanggung nagged at me long enough for me to remember your taste, your Majesty."

Taejo burst out laughing while a flabbergasted Queen Yoo was directed by the Head eunuch toward the exit. Before the double door closed on the odd couple, Wang Yo caught a glimpse of Soo's smiling face and slowly unclenched his jaw.

* * *

 _The 3rd Prince found his mother in her private bath-chamber, her Head court lady who was adding some petals in the pool, bowed at him the moment he entered._

 _The Queen made no movement in the water as her son dangerously drew near the servant._

" _It seems that you didn't heed my warning, Mother-"_

" _Which is?" Queen Yoo spat frostily._

 _Yo grabbed the court lady's hair, then pulled hard as the poor woman winced in pain, "Your Highness, spare me! I only followed orders."_

 _His sick smirk meant nothing good, a flash of fury appeared in his dark eyes,"Do not touch what's mine" Yo clutched the servant's pointed hairpin from her braid then arched her head to the side and ruthlessly jabbed at her jugular in one swift movement, "or I will kill yours."_

 _He let the dead body fall into the pool and strode off nonchalantly under the outraged gaze of the Queen._

* * *

Thanks for reading and giving encouraging words.

Special mention to **Taehumama, Maya, Guest, SoSooJANG** (glad you like my new story!), **Charlotte** (hope you recover from the shock?) and **Guest**.

Just know that you all rock!


	5. Part V

My apologies for this late update... been swamped with work! (T_T)

* * *

 **Part V**

In any case a second marriage would've been of so little significance especially when the bride was an orphan from the fallen Hae household. Indeed, it was widely known that Soo had no connections whatsoever _unless_ you reckoned on the King and many princes she was close to.

The difference lay in there though, for the whole royal family was present and grudgingly or not, they witnessed the 3rd Prince's royal wedding. Under the King's benevolent gaze, the bride and groom played their part to perfection thus leading the wedding into completion.

Since morning Hae Soo was feverish, staying silent and obedient during that never-ending ceremony. Some would deemed her attitude fake modesty while others saw in the bride's demeanor something akin to resilience.

As for Wang Yo, he just knew it was something else entirely. He got to know her long enough to tell Soo was the kind to ramble _even_ facing Death. Then his eyes scanned through the crowd, noticing numerous death glares directed to Soo and coming from some of his siblings and Mother. The new bride gazed down, looking rattled.

Yo came by her side and before the couple bowed to the guests as newlyweds, he spoke very lowly, "Silence doesn't suit you. One could believe you are unhappy-"

"You made a request to the King," Soo growled in the same tone as him, eyes still casted on the floor, "how am I supposed to be happy with you?!"

Oblivious to the couple's conversation the guests could only watch as the 3rd Prince smirked handsomely.

 _She still has the nerves to backtalk!_ , Yo taunted, "You never struck me as fearful person..."

Fire in her eyes, Soo glanced up to his face, "I'm not!"

Looking straight over the guests, the 3rd Prince's smirk grew nasty, "I won't allow you to shrink back in fear face to _them_."

"They are your mother and siblings!"

Wang Yo stared down at her eventually as Soo gulped nervously. The intense gaze he rested upon her nearly gave the young bride a cardiac arrest. She would not -or rather _could not_ \- cope with what she saw in his dark eyes. Soo knew he was a possessive man, very territorial with person or thing he considered his but what mostly scared her was the care she'd clearly distinguished, "And you are my wife!" he concluded.

As insane as it might be, the look in his eyes and firm words melted her resistance away, Soo squared her shoulders, raising up her head in grace, she looked in the same direction as her groom. In sync, they slightly bowed together making her officially married to Yo.

* * *

The banquet was in full swing when the couple arrived home, they parted ways in order to change garments and it shouldn't have come as a surprise when the newlyweds appeared with even richer ceremonial hanboks on them. When Yo headed back toward the festivities, his new bride was nowhere to be found, instead Munseong, the Princess consort came to greet him, "Welcome back home, your Highness."

Wang Yo nodded, "Is everything alright here?"

His first wife was a beautiful woman, with good lineage and even better education, had she not been so weak to her father, she would've been perfect in the eyes of her husband. Unfortunately, scheming and plotting were running deep in the Park Household and thus as long as they needed each other, Yo would use father and daughter at will.

"Yes, your Highness, the banquet is running smoothly." Munseong smiled prettily, "Soo Bu-in gets along with anybody... _so well_."

The 3rd Prince slightly frowned, he never pictured his first wife as the jealous type and then again, he never thought too much about her either. "I'm quite aware of that _flaw_ of hers... she married _me_ after all." Yo smirked before his eyes scanned through the guests, spotted most of his siblings -who looked either grave or concerned but neither happy- but still no trace of Hae Soo.

Meanwhile, the new bride was brewing ginger and honey under her servants curious stare. They seldom saw a Prince's wife gracing their humble kitchen and even least expected to see her do manual work in there. Sensing their discomfort Soo looked up and reassuringly smiled at them, she then turned her attention toward Soon Deok who was sitting next to her. "Why are you grinding herbs yourself? Just send for a doctor."

Soo whispered, trying to fight off a peak of fever, "I'm used to my own medicine, Bu-in."

"We're sisters-in-law now, you don't have to address me this way. Moreover, even as the 3rd Prince's second wife, you are higher in status than me."

The older woman smiled kindly, "Right, we're sisters now." she held out a cup of brownish liquid, took a sip without hesitation, then two and eventually finished her beverage.

"You should rest, Eonni." Soon Deok advised.

Soo shook her head, "My presence is expected."

"Your health should come first." Soon Deok concluded.

"Beside I need to reassure your husband and Jung-nim that I'm not suicidal because of this marriage" Soo chuckled as they headed toward the Wang siblings.

Back at the banquet, Yo presided a large table while Munseong took place on his right-side. The moment Soo stepped inside the reception hall, all eyes converged on her. Remembering Yo's words, she held her head high and slowly drew near Jung and Eun's tables. There, Soon Deok sat next to her husband leaving Soo next to the 14th Prince.

"Shall we give you our congratulations despite everything?" whispered Eun, concerned.

Soo smiled warmly, "I'm fine. Both you and Jung-nim can put your worries to rest."

"Even so, Soo-nui..." whimpered Jung.

"You should know that if your older brother wanted me dead, I wouldn't be here breathing the same air as you all."

"That's really comforting!" interjected Soon Deok.

Hae Soo snorted with laughter, "In a way, it is. The 3rd Prince isn't as bad you think him to be."

Surprised that she took Yo's defense, Soon Deok, Eun and Jung only nodded in silence.

"By the way, now that I am your older sister-in-law," Soo tilted her head toward the 10th Prince, "Eun-nim, if you don't treat your wife any better, I will definitely cut ties with you." The latter turned beet red in embarrassment as he stammered some sort of excuses. Soon Deok smiled brightly, looking gratefully at the older woman.

"Thank you all for worrying about me but I will be fine." assured the new bride.

* * *

"Soo-yah..."

She whirled around to see Wang So standing behind her. Soo's heart tightened at the sight of his sad eyes.

"When you said you had feelings for someone, it wasn't him, was it?" So grimaced faintly.

Hae Soo bit her lips, "No, it sure wasn't him."

So sighed, "I guess there's nothing I can do now... I should've held onto you more tightly back then."

"We are just not meant to be in this lifetime."

"If you ever need help, just call on me anytime and I will gladly return the favor." He touched his bare face.

"Thank you, your Highness." noted Soo.

When Wang So left Soo's side, Jo sanggung hastily made way toward her mistress, "His Highness requests your presence at his table, Bu-in."

Soo only nodded as she strode toward Yo. She stopped halfway down the passage because of Yeon Hwa and Wook, hot in her heels.

"After deceiving my brother, you set your sights on Yo Orabeoni and in addition to that succeeded in marrying him. You must feel quite arrogant right now, you sly vixen!"

"Yeon Hwa! Don't make a scene here!" whispered Wook, his unfathomable eyes darted from Soo to Yo.

Hae Soo coldly looked straight into Yeon Hwa's eyes making the latter flinch inwardly. She took a closer step to the Princess and whispered, "Keep deluding yourself with these made-up stories of yours, Gonju. Should you have any complaint about this marriage, just go to the 3rd Prince, he's over there beside his first wife. In any case, I suggest you to leave me _the Hell_ alone while I'm being nice!"

Yeon Hwa could only gape at Soo's demeanor as the latter was exuding dark aura. Then the new bride slightly bowed to Wook and strode off without a backward glance. Arrived at Yo's table, Soo sat on his left-side while a servant came to pour the ceremonial wine. Yo made no comments but had watched all her interactions from afar. Hae Soo was an open book to him, he saw her happy and caring with his younger brothers Jung and Eun. She looked rather sad during her conversation with the wolf-dog. And last, the raging flames he witnessed in his second wife's eyes right now, told him Yeon Hwa must be licking her wounds pitifully. Somewhere. Alone.

"It seems you've been busy." Yo said evenly.

Soo drank bottoms up, "If I daresay, Princess Yeon Hwa shouldn't be any of my business."

"Indeed," The 3rd Prince smirked, "however, I trust you made her perfectly grasp the situation."

"If you say so, your Highness." conceded the new bride, "the night is still young though, retaliation might come my way anytime."

Wang Yo burst out laughing, earning shocked stares from the guests. As a wave of fever washed over her, Soo faltered backward while Yo's arms unconsciously wrapped around her fallen body before it touched the floor.

"What is wrong with you?" he demanded.

 _He really cares... It wasn't an hallucination back then._ Embarrassed, Soo tried to get out of his embrace but he stubbornly refused to let go, oblivious to his guests presence.

"Please let go, your Highness. I'm fine." she murmured, self-conscious.

"She's not." exclaimed Soon Deok, approaching the couple. Eun and Jung followed suit. "Eonni had a high fever since morning."

"Soon Deok-ah!" whined Soo as Yo rested his fresh palm on her forehead. Jung took a step closer to Soo, "Hyung-nim, let me carry Soo-nui back to her quarters."

Gathering his bride in his arms, Yo stood up effortlessly as Soo had to hide her reddish face in his chest. The fever was only partly at fault. "Forget it." he growled at his younger brother before leaving the banquet with Soo safely tucked in his arms.

The following morning Soo awoke under Yo's scrutinizing eyes, "If I didn't know better, I would think you wanted to kill yourself in order to evade marriage."

Soo sat up against the head-bed. Her fever was gone and with one look at the basins filled with water and towel, she could tell that Yo had stayed by her side all night long. That bad and dangerous man somehow touched her heart. "So it seems I failed then."

His somber aura made her cringe inwardly, he was in no mood for bantering. After what it seemed like eternity, Yo slowly leaned into Soo making the latter recoil in trepidation. Her heart almost burst out when he cupped the back of her head and rested his cool forehead against hers, making sure the fever was gone.

"I won't allow you to die so easily," he vowed. "You silly woman."

 _Wow, male leads usually said that kind of lines to their love ones in historic drama. Should I feel reassured or dreadful?_

* * *

" _Rumor has it... that our second mistress is already pregnant." whispered one of the kitchen's servant to a handmaid. A group of bodyguard, present, was also lending an ear, suddenly very interested in the gossips._

" _It's no surprise at all, considering that our Prince shares her room every night since they married." muttered the handmaid, "I don't think he ever stayed one night long with the Princess consort. Do you?"_

 _All the servants shook their head in negative way, "Does that mean that our Prince really favors Soo Bu-in?" asked one of the bodyguards._

" _Why not? She is a nice and caring person, even for a high-born lady, she treats us like human beings." said another man, "As far as I'm concerned, Soo Bu-in is the best mistress I ever had."_

"Your Highness! What are you doing here _again_?" whimpered Hae Soo, dressed in white under-clothes she was ready to go to bed but refrain to do so because Wang Yo was once again in her bed-chamber. It has been over a month since their marriage and _her husband_ had graced her with his presence, every single night. Obviously, it was enough for weird rumors to spread resulting for Soo to either receive sympathetic stares or dark glares -depending on which side the people belonged to.

The 3rd Prince walked up to the wooden bed and comfortably sat against the pillows and bolster, "Do I need a specific reason to spend the night with my wife?"

"Stop creating misunderstanding, please!" Soo growled, "I am like a living target right now."

"Good, because moving targets are harder to take down." Wang Yo stated with a grin.

Soo chose to change subject or else she would end up throwing something sharp into that perfect face of his, "I heard that you rarely visit the Princess quarters. Don't you think it's unfair toward her? She's your first wife after all, your Highness!"

"Life is unfair... You should know that by now." Yo explained.

Of course, she knew that pretty well. What bothered her was that Wang Yo still treated others the same, that was to say, in a black cold indifference. His relation with his mother even worsened since their marriage. Soo still had to figure it out the man who became her husband, although, siblings and relatives still considered him as a cruel bastard -and sure, he certainly was an arrogant and ruthless man- she weirdly couldn't disagree more with them. For instance, Yo gave her more freedom than she ever had, even back when she was at 8th Prince's residence. Well, she wasn't as clueless as to not know that Hwan, the shadow guard was tailing her every time she got out of the mansion but as he always did an impressive job to dwell in the shadows, she'd rather thought of him as her dark angel than a trouble.

There was, furthermore, these past nights when she discovered a new side of Yo's persona. He was -no doubt- an intelligent man, capable to find your weaknesses with just one single glance but he was also gifted with an odd sense of humor, capable of bantering and smiling without malice nor ulterior motive. He then could explain why Goryeo was important to him during hours without boring you.

Wang Yo just needed to bare his soul and Soo was the perfect receptacle. For whatever trust he granted her, she rewarded him by fierce loyalty in return. And thus, little by little, Hae Soo unwittingly became a source of quiet strength for the 3rd Prince.

"Just go and sleep in the Princess quarters for once." Soo heaved a sigh, "She won't stab you in your sleep."

If a look could send daggers, she would lie in her grave by now so she changed tactics, "You could make Hwan stand guard outside your bed-chamber instead of mine-"

"Why bother make changes when everything is alright the way it is?" Yo frowned.

"I'm not alright with the situation, your Highness!" Soo hissed, "I heard you never spent one night long with your first wife..."

Wang Yo gave her his wolfish grin, "Well, who said a favored wife had an easy life?"

Soo's jaw dropped, the man was shameless. "We both know that I'm not favored in any way." She started to walk away but Wang Yo grabbed her wrist and pulled her body against him as the couple rolled onto the mattress, Soo found herself pinned under his muscular body.

"What if you were?" Yo meld into her warmth, nuzzling the crook of her neck, he felt Soo shiver underneath him. He then cupped her cheek, the one his mother had slapped weeks ago, and intently stared into the huge depth of her soul. Panic was written all over her face when his lips rested on her forehead, then grazed her nose and stilled inches apart from her lips.

"Your Highness!" Hae Soo whispered, feeling weak and defenseless. "You don't love me and-"

"Love? That feeling seems quite foreign to me." he pondered. Her throat suddenly ran dry when he added in a deep tone, "However, I do know that you are testing my limits, _Soo_."

* * *

Really hope this chapter was worth the wait.

As usual, special thanks to **Maya** (you're too kind, I'm really touched by your nice words!), **annjudith, Clavel, Guest** (did chapter 5 answer to your question?), **SoSooJANG** (you were always too kind with me, hope chapter 5 still pleased you?), **davian11, Taehumama, Red** (you certainly did convey your feelings *hug*), **Charlotte** (glad the last chapter was fun to read, your review also made me smile!) and **Guest** (I absolutely loved your review. I cannot spoil the fun for you, can I? So I will just say, yes Yo is still ruthless maybe even more now that Soo is by his side. Yes, history will change, it was bound to the moment Soo saved Yo. As for the rest, you will have to read the upcoming chapters to find out ;D).

Take care,


	6. Part VI

Thanks for reading, thanks for the reviews, thanks for everything you've done so far! You all rock!

* * *

 **Part VI**

Trepidation gripped her heart as Soo squirmed, "I... We... cannot... Your Highness-!"

"My deepest apologies your Highness but minister Park Young Gyu would like a word with you. He's waiting in the library." Jo Sanggung informed through the closed doors.

Hae Soo stilled, thanking Wang Yo's father-in-law inwardly for his superb timing. "We will talk later." Yo decreed eventually while he stood up, piercing eyes still on her.

Soo sighed in relief when she saw him making his way toward the door and stepping outside. Alas, her traitorous body missed his warmth immediately as her mind wondered about the possibility of letting go in his arms. _Get a grip of yourself, Soo! He is Wang Yo! Just because he took care of you during a fever doesn't mean you're important to him. Right?_

* * *

"I think we have the same thorn in our side." said Yeon Hwa to the older woman.

Queen Yoo gracefully sipped her tea, looking unconcerned, "Why would I join hands with you once again?"

"Yo Orabeoni promised to make me queen but that sly woman bewitched him, there's no way I'll let her take away what was mine. The Hwangbo Household could provide the support in Yo Orabeoni's quest for the throne."

Yo's mother fluttered her eyelashes and smiled prettily, "I don't like you and even less trust you, Gonju."

"I also know that you hate those Damiwon girls. History will repeat itself once again if we don't get rid of Soo right now." smirked Yeon Hwa.

Queen Yoo seemed to weigh her options, it was true that she hated Oh Soo Yeon's guts, what was more enraging was that Hae Soo followed her foster mother's footsteps in capturing royal males hearts. Indeed, her new daughter-in-law had succeeded in securing trust and affection from her _three_ sons and the fact that Yo just killed her Head court lady in retaliation was a blatant proof. The Queen knew she needed to proceed carefully as the risk of backfire was high, even higher now that Yo was out of her control, "What are your plans?"

Yeon Hwa's smirk grew nasty, "Have you ever heard of killing two birds with one stone...?"

* * *

Hae Soo somewhat felt grateful that Wang Yo was busy for the last three days, preventing them to have the so-called conversation she dreaded as she was unsure to be able to resist him. When she married him, she never once thought of them as a possibility, mainly because he was _who_ he was, that was to say the ruthless and scary 3rd Prince. However as she knew better now, Wang Yo couldn't be define as only a bad guy, he was instead the kind to dwell in the grey area depending the situation he needed to face. His actions were arguable and his sins, countless. But how could she blame a man who just wanted to survive? Living in Goryeo and especially knowing the Palace schemes, had taught her that everything was not necessarily as it seemed to be at first glance.

Moreover so far Yo did nothing that warranted her doubts or betrayal so if the man wanted to make her his wife -completely-, how could she refuse him? No, the real question was, did she care for him enough to share his life and stay by his side no matter what?

"Bu-in, you are ready to enter the Palace." informed Jo Sanggung after giving one last touch to Soo's braid. The latter looked at her reflection and sighed, her head was adorned with countless golden hairpins, more precious one than the others. Wang Yo had made it crystal clear that she was to behave as a prince's wife, expecting no less from her for Soo was only third to Wang Mu's wife and Munseong in status.

"Let us go then." said Soo quietly as her retinue joined Munseong's procession before they headed together toward the Palace.

Taejo Wang Geon had invited his many children and their spouses -at least the ones present in Songak- to an afternoon tea. There, Hae Soo met up with Baek Ah who was back in the Capital.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you, Soo." the 13th Prince apologized.

The young woman shook her head faintly, smiling, "Don't beat yourself up... a royal decree isn't something we could go against easily... so it's alright, I'm fine!"

Baek Ah studied her face for long minutes, "I still cannot believe you're Yo Hyung-nim's wife. Does he treat you well at least?"

"He does..." Soo heaved a sigh, "in his own way." The 13th Prince had to frown at such cryptic answer.

"Well, the bright side of all this, is that I'm your older sister-in-law!" grinned mischievously the young woman as Baek Ah couldn't help but smile too.

"I will be able to protect my precious people." declared Soo in a more serious tone.

"It isn't your place to protect us."

"My thoughts exactly." Yo's voice cut through the air as Soo and Baek Ah shifted their stances in order to face the newcomer.

"Greetings Hyung-nim." the younger brother bowed, Soo followed suit, "Greetings your Highness."

Wang Yo nodded as his gaze rested upon Baek Ah, "I heard you just came back from your wanderings..."

The 13th Prince felt the acid seeping through his older brother's voice and though he was displeased, took upon himself to nod nonetheless. Hae Soo, obviously less diplomatic than her companion, sighed in aggravation, "Just because Baek Ah-nim isn't involved in the political games, doesn't mean you can belittle him-"

"Soo, please-" Baek Ah tried to stop her outburst, fearful of Yo's reaction.

"He was sent in mission by the King, his works are also important." Soo continued, uncaring of Yo's scowl, "You are an intelligent man so please be more open-minded..."

Baek Ah's eyes anxiously darted from Yo to Soo as the married couple openly stared at each other. The 13th Prince could tell that a battle was actually raging and prepared himself for the worse.

When Yo reached out toward Soo's face, Baek Ah got ready to throw his body in the middle in case something went ugly. He felt quite like a fool when his older brother simply flickered his wife's forehead.

"Ow, your Highness!" yelped Soo as she massaged her painful brow.

Wang Yo growled, "And you said, you're on nobody's side?!"

"I'm just stating facts." his wife replied, "It's my duty to tell you when you are wrong."

The tension plummeted when Yo chuckled, surprising Baek Ah in the process, "It's also your duty to not forget who you belong with." the 3rd Prince reminded her.

"Does he really need to play the alpha male every chance he get?" Soo muttered very very low. Their conversation got cut off when the King made his entrance, escorted by Queen Yoo and Queen Hwangbo. As the old monarch took a seat, all his children followed suit silently.

Hae Soo sat next to Soon Deok on the far end of the atrium as she did not need to attract attention nor was she interested in the family affairs. Tea and snacks were served right away while usual talks started between siblings and parents. Everything seemed to fall nicely into place up until the moment when Hae Soo noticed the strange blend of her tea. Checking discreetly Soon Deok's teapot, Soo confirmed her doubts.

"Is the tea not to your liking, _Hae Soo_?" Queen Yoo's voice was velvet, one could believe she cared, "It seems your teapot is still brimming..."

All eyes converged on Soo.

Yeon Hwa found it necessary to join in the conversation, "You could do Munseong Eonni honor at least. She brought it back from Later Baekje and offered it to the King. The fact that you did not once taste the tea could lead us to think you are suspicious of her."

Soo's brain functioned at full-speed as she locked gaze with Yo for whole minute. She then glanced at Baek Hwa who returned her gaze, puzzled at first. It was a trap, that much was obvious. Question was, who was really the culprit? Sure, she was at odds with Yeon Hwa and Queen Yoo but to think that Munseong would be bold enough to put poison in her tea, was not so odd of an idea. "Nonsense, there's no feud between the Princess consort and I." Soo smiled as she sloshed the liquid inside the teapot, "I was just waiting for the herbs to infuse a little longer, the tea aroma will hit its full potential this way."

Wang Jung grinned, unaware of the situation, "Is that so? Then, I will wait a bit too, Soo-nui is often right about tea matters."

"That's right, Son... she always serves the best of tea." The old monarch added.

As for Yo, he knew something was amiss the moment they had locked gazes for Hae Soo looked troubled. Though her serene face could fool the lot of them, _he_ just knew something was wrong.

Soo bowed her head, "You are most benevolent, your Majesty." Trembling, she poured herself a cup full of poison and before she took a sip, Soo casually spoke to the 13th Prince, "Speaking of herbs Baek Ah-nim, do you recall the ones you gifted me before I accompany the 3rd Prince in mission?"

Baek Ah's handsome face turned sour at the memories, his friend wouldn't mention medicines casually unless... "Of course, did they please you back then?"

Yo's second wife bit her lips, "Extremely. May I be greedy and ask for some more?" She drank the damn tea, just hoping that the poison wouldn't kick in immediately.

"Don't worry, Soo. I still have some left at home." the 13th Prince assured, feeling the dread constrict his heart, "Perhaps we could go together to my residence after the afternoon tea?"

"Thank you Baek Ah-nim." smiled Soo weakly. After the drinking performance, Yeon Hwa and Queen Yoo seemed satisfied with themselves thus leaving Soo alone and unobserved.

* * *

Later, outside the atrium Baek Ah found his friend leaning against some pillar, fresh blood streamed from her mouth. "Soo!"

"Shh, don't let others hear you." said Hae Soo, breathless, "Someone poisons my tea."

"Why did you drink it anyway?!" Baek Ah growled, worry was written all over his face as he piggy-backed his friend. He hurriedly strode off, wishing for no witnesses. Alas! Jung who found it curious that his 13th brother and new sister-in-law disappeared at the same time, had also excused himself and left the atrium.

The 14th Prince would've never imagined finding them along the hallway nor did he expected to witness such distressing scene. His heart sank low as Hae Soo was livid.

"Hyung-nim! What is wrong with Soo-nui?" Jung roared while approaching the couple.

"Please be quiet Jung-nim!" whispered Soo, half-conscious.

"Her tea was poisoned, I need to take her to my residence." Baek Ah answered, "I may have the cure at home."

Jung wasted no time as he took Soo from his brother's back, carrying her bridal style he ran like a madman toward Baek Ah's residence.

"Don't make such a worried face." tried to smile Hae Soo, "I will be fine, Jung-nim."

"You don't seem fine to me!" Jung spat, "Why did you drink that damn tea if you knew it was poisoned?"

Baek Ah who was running by his brother's side, warned, "Jung-ah! Don't take it out on her!"

Jung took upon himself to stay quiet though the scowl in his face remained.

* * *

Hours later, with the help of a Royal physician, Jung and Baek Ah found the cure before the poison could spread entirely in Soo's system. Both brothers were at her bedside, worry slowly ebbing away.

"Who could be after her like that?"

Baek Ah sighed, "Before the afternoon tea, Soo got into a fight with our 3rd brother..."

"Are you saying Yo Hyung-nim is involved? Why bother marrying her if he planned to get rid of her afterward?"

"I don't know... but I have the feeling that whoever did this, wanted chaos within Hyung-nim's household."

Jung frowned, "What do you mean?"

"They had planned to get rid of Soo or Munseong or even worse... maybe both of them..." pondered Baek Ah.

Jung wiped off the sweat from Soo's forehead with a soft towel. "Wait until I get my hands on them... I will make sure they pay dearly!"

"Jung-ah, Soo wouldn't want this..."

"So what? Are you expecting me to leave it just like that? The next time she-"

Baek Ah cut off, "There won't be a next time! Don't think about it!"

The 14th Prince simply nodded, "What about Yo Hyung-nim? We'd have to tell him if Soo-nui doesn't regain consciousness by dusk."

"I cannot help but feel a little uneasy about such prospect." confessed Baek Ah.

Meanwhile, Yo and Munseong had returned home. The Prince expected to see his second wife in her quarters and was taken aback, once there, to find her chambers empty. Baek Ah and Soo's odd conversation was still lingering on his mind since afternoon. There was something fishy, he just didn't know what... as of yet.

Hwan silently made his entrance, his somber face confirmed something was off, "Soo Bu-in was last seen in the vicinity of the atrium. Jo Sanggung had waited in Damiwon like other retinues but Soo Bu-in did not show herself up afterward."

Wang Yo frowned, "Was she alone?"

"The witness cannot tell, your Highness."

"Force the truth out then!" the Prince shouted angrily. "Even if it means death."

"Very well, your Highness." Hwan assented before leaving the study room.

* * *

"Are you sure the cure is effective?" asked Jung, "Why is she still unconscious?"

"The royal physician said it's a matter of time... that's a good sign that the fever went down... let's wait a bit more."

"I don't like to see her hurt, it's way more painful than a stab to me." the 14th Prince confessed. Baek Ah stayed silent though his puzzled look rested upon his younger brother.

Minutes later, Hae Soo stirred in the bed as her long lashes fluttered open laboriously, she then tilted her head to the side and found two pairs of worried eyes, looking back at her.

"Soo-nui, do you remember me?" immediately asked Jung, "are you feeling any pain right now?"

Soo wanted to chuckle but found no force left in her, "I'm feeling weary... and my head seems cracked in two..."

"Here, this will help you with the headache." Baek Ak helped her drink some medicine and lay her back on the mattress afterward. "You'd better stay bedridden for a few days."

Suddenly Soo's eyes grew round, "Is the 3rd Prince aware of the incident? Did you come up with something to justify my absence?"

Both brothers stared at each other, uncomfortable. As minutes passed by in deafening silence, Soo grew worried. "I need to go back home."

"Need I remind you that you were just poisoned..." roared Jung, "the culprit is still out there."

"It was a trap set to make me and the Princess consort lose our heads." Soo informed.

"See?!" Baek Ah said with a snap of fingers, "I was thinking the same."

"Whatever, I just can't trust anybody anymore. You might as well end up under the same roof as the culprit."

Hae Soo blinked, "Your older brother wouldn't use poison and the Princess consort will do nothing that could incur his wrath."

"Human mind and heart are easily swayed, Soo." grimaced Baek Ah.

"Even so, I need to go back or it will be worse once he finds out." Soo insisted as both brothers consented to let her go back to Yo's mansion. Their resolution was short-lived when a servant burst into the room, trembling and frightened.

"Trouble, your Highness!" stammered the poor man, "The 3rd Prince just enters our residence!"

* * *

 **-SoSooJANG**

You certainly put into words what I wanted you readers to feel about YoSoo relationship, that is trust needs to be built.

Though they're married now, they aren't ready to overcome the sex part as of yet. I doubt Soo could give herself without feelings. A little bit more patience ;D

Thanks for your encouraging words.

Take care,

 **-Charlotte**

Just know that your review always made my day, so thank you!

Our third Prince does have a heart, though he mainly shows it to Soo, he's still a jerk with his brothers...

P.S: I had to check myself for the word 'unravel', you spelled it right the second time ^^

 **-Guest1**

Thanks for saying those kind words, it was my plan to build up their relationship as a trusting one. Hope you will find the upcoming chapters satisfactory.

Take care,

 **-Guest2**

Sorry that you had to wait ^^ but work just won't leave me alone! Glad that you liked the last chapter. I'm curious... what do you mean by 'childish Yo'? Like when he refused to sleep elsewhere? Or when Soo has to attend to him while he has thousand of servants?

Thanks for reviewing!

Take care,


	7. Part VII

Happy reading, chingus!

* * *

 **Part VII**

Paralyzed by their imminent meeting with Yo, Soo looked at Jung in dismay, who in turn stared at Baek Ah whose soul looked like just left his body. Soo was the first to recover, "We need to come up with something...real quick! The 3rd Prince won't take any flaws in our story."

"Why do you have to hide the fact that you were poisoned?" retorted Jung, clueless.

Soo made a face as Baek Ah shook his head in disbelief, "As naive as you could be, Jung-ah, you cannot be unaware of Hyung-nim's personality."

"If he's in the slightest involved, I need to know." Jung growled low, "I won't forgive him in that case."

Hae Soo sighed, weary, "Please, do not assume things, Jung-nim-"

"Your Highness! The 3rd Prince has arrived!" announced a servant across the next chamber. Soo closed her eyes in despair while both brothers squared their shoulders and went to meet Wang Yo.

* * *

Yo flexed a brow when he noticed Jung entering the room beside Baek Ah. Both younger men seemed uncomfortable with his presence, the same could be said for the whole household though. While it was no secrets that Yo found it unnecessary to tie knots with the fallen Silla dynasty as they were -according to his own opinion- conquered and deliquescent, truth was, Yo couldn't understand how Baek Ah's maternal grandfather was unable to protect his own birthland or fight for it until death and instead, choose to seek out protection under Taejo's wing.

Wang Yo would've died for Goryeo. No questions asked.

"I guess it's the first time I ever visit your residence, Baek Ah." pondered Yo.

"Indeed Hyung-nim." replied Baek Ah, trying to look composed, "What's bringing your here by the way?"

Wang Yo chuckled without mirth, "Stop playing dumb, would you?! I know Soo is here."

Hwan, as silent as Death, entered and roughly pushed the Royal physician, who had looked over Soo hours ago, forward. The frightened man nearly tripped over because of his shaky legs.

"I beg you to forgive me, your Highness." The doctor apologized while looking at Baek Ak, the latter just nodded in reassurance.

"Perhaps you could let Soo stay in my residence for a few days." proposed Baek Ah "The early stage of a pregnancy is usually difficult." The 13th Prince immediately cursed himself inwardly, he had no idea why he used _that_ as an excuse. Indeed, he had heard rumors about Soo's supposed pregnancy but didn't even have time to confirm the fact with his sister-in-law yet, and here he was, announcing a news that might be completely false.

Wang Yo stared at his younger brothers with a blank expression. "Pregnancy?!"

Jung who had stayed silent since the beginning walked past Baek Ah by a stride. "Soo-nui needs rest. What do you want with her?"

Baek Ah hoped for his younger brother to hold back his temper. Wishful thinking though...

"That's none of your business. Now, where is she?" growled Yo as he watched Jung draw closer to him.

"It's my damn business if you plan to harm her!" roared Jung. He never knew what hit him but the pain he felt in his jaw was real though... The hard punch, Yo had thrown at Jung made him falter backward as Baek Ah had to restrain the 14th Prince physically.

"Don't you ever dare use that tone with me, Jung!" warned Wang Yo, "You will find out that I'm not our Mother when it comes to you. Beside what nonsense are you spouting?"

"I won't let you harm her further, Hyung-nim!" Jung insisted vehemently.

The doors of the bedchamber slid open, letting out Hae Soo still looking very pale as she had to lean against the doorway in order stand tall. "Stop it both of you... please..."

"Bu-in, you shouldn't move around carelessly!" warned the physician and as if on cue, her legs gave out and Soo tottered.

Jung was the first one by her side, lifting her effortlessly he hurriedly carried his sister-in-law back on the bed. "I got carried away... Just rest, hm?!"

"How can I rest when you _stubborn brothers_ are intended to tear everything down in the next room?" murmured the young woman.

Head down, "I'm sorry, Soo-nui." Jung apologized, shameful of himself.

"Care to tell me what's exactly happening here?" demanded Yo when he reached Soo's bedside. His cold tone made her want to crawl into a deep hole. At his glowing gaze, Hae Soo could tell he was beyond anger, it was by the way the main reason she had wanted to avoid unnecessary explanation for she suspected the way Yo would deal with this incident.

"Soo was poisoned during afternoon tea." Baek Ah informed while posting himself beside his older brother.

Yo let the words sink in for a whole minute, "And you assumed I was the one behind it?" His accusing dark glares darted from Jung, who resumed into a standing position next to his older brothers, to Soo who was straightforwardly looking back at him.

"Soo-nui was certain of your innocence." Jung stated, "I cannot say the same."

"Out, all of you!" Yo snarled.

With great reluctance, Jung and Baek Ah let the married couple alone, but not without a backward glance at Soo's reassuring smile.

* * *

"Tell me what happened!" ordered Yo in a low voice as he took a seat on a chair next his wife's bed.

Sighing, Soo had no choice but tell him the whole story. "So you're telling me you drank the tea, knowing full well it was poison just because you didn't want to make a scene!" His deadly calm voice made her shiver.

"Yes, that pretty much sums it." Soo's answer was weak, partly because the poison wasn't completely out of her system. The other reason, being the look in the 3rd Prince's face as Soo foolishly thought she knew how frightening the man could be. Well, no need to say that she was far from knowing all his scary expressions.

"Here I thought you were a clever woman!" Yo threw her very own words in her face, "What was your strategy then, _Bu-in_?"

Hae Soo found brand new energy to grimace despite her condition. "The accusation would've pointed to the Princess consort or someone close to you. Official inspections aren't always fair, in worst case, some innocent could've been sentenced to death..."

"In worst case, you could've been dead!" Yo retorted frostily.

"I knew Baek Ah-nim would've been able to provide the cure."

His aura grew somber, "And with that wishful thinking in mind, you just drank poison... _Did your own life mean so little to you_?" He had dangerously growled the last part.

Soo thought doing the right thing back then but apparently she didn't take into account Yo's rage for the good reason that she had put her life on the line. The man seemed more angry at her than worried.

As she stayed quiet, Wang Yo's smirk turned nasty, "Then for your information, since you don't quite seem to understand, I value your life... a life that belongs to me and unless I am lying in my grave, you are not allowed to leave my side! Understood?!"

Soo couldn't retort, not even a single word as her mind was replaying in loop the 3rd Prince's declaration. His words shook her the core and oddly, Soo felt warm inside. _Did he just kind of... confessed? No way, it must be a side effect of the poison. An hallucination..._

Wang Yo rose to his full height and bent over Soo as his gaze softened. Her heart leapt a beat when he reached out then placed a strand of loose hair behind her ear before resting his hand on her cheek. Closing her eyes in weariness, Soo leaned into his warm hand.

"Jo Sanggung will stay here with you." Yo told her, then he shouted for his brothers to come back in the bed-chamber.

"Whoever did this, knows that Soo drank poison... so let them believe that she is on her deathbed..." the 3rd Prince informed his younger brothers.

Jung frowned, "What are your plans?"

"I am going to demand blood." Yo replied in all seriousness.

"Your Highness!" begged Soo. "You cannot do that."

She didn't like his smirk nor the black aura Yo was exuding, "I assure you, I very much can." He said before leaving three helpless people behind.

* * *

Hae Soo struggled to get out of the mattress but Jo Sanggung prevented her mistress to step one foot outside the bed. "Please, can someone stop the 3rd Prince at least?! I can make him see reason..."

"You won't be able to change his mind, Soo, not in the state he's actually in." Baek Ah tried soothe his friend. If he were once doubtful about Yo's attachment to Soo, the actual situation made his doubts vanish into thin air.

"I rarely saw Hyung-nim this cold and scaring." muttered Jung, conscious that he made a grave mistake when he had accused his older brother of trying to hurt Soo.

"Me either..." Soo heaved a sigh, "we have to stop him by any means."

"How in the world will we be able to stop our 3rd brother, hm? Need I remind you that, in truth, he's even more powerful than the Crown prince?" the 13th Prince scoffed.

"I'm afraid the truth will lead him to make a difficult decision." Soo sadly explained. "I don't want him to have blood on his hands because of me."

"Nui, everyone with eyes can tell he considers you _his_ person so there's no way in hell Hyung-nim will let this incident slide." Jung admitted then in a soft voice, "I would've done the same as him..."

Soo growled softly, "Arrogant stubborn overbearing men!"

* * *

Since his return from Baek Ah's residence, Wang Yo stayed seated in his study room, motionless and thoughtful. He was furious, no he was in black rage... first at the foolish people who dared harm his person and thought they could get away with it without a scratch, brainless people indeed... second at Hae Soo for actually drinking poison and then trusting Baek Ah with her life instead of _him_... He thought he knew her recklessness and selfless nature, hell he was so damn wrong for his second wife brought it up to another level.

"Silly woman." Yo muttered while an image of Soo -pale as Death- flashed through his mind, clenching his jaw tightly he admitted to himself, "You will probably be disgusted by this side of mine..."

Hwan entered the study room and bowed to his master, "Preparations are ready, your Highness. We caught all the court ladies who had served during the afternoon tea."

"Good." complimented Yo as he rose to his full height then started to walk toward the door, "Let us see until when will they withstand torture!" Though, Hwan said nothing, the shadow guard knew the 3rd Prince will not be satisfied unless there was a bloodshed.

* * *

Hae Soo was confined in Baek Ah's residence for several day following her poisoning. Her one and only order was to rest; doctor's order, well this one she could do with it; brothers-in-law's order, doting as Jung and Baek Ah were, she felt suffocated; and last and worse, her husband's order, even at distance the man was scary. Wang Yo did not once visit her since the day he made her spill the beans however Soo knew that Jo Sanggung made a very detailed rapport to him. Soo couldn't be mad at her lady-in-waiting though, for she knew that Jo Sanggung meant no harm and only did her duty.

"What his Highness is up to these days?" Hae Soo asked while Jo Sanggung combed her long hair.

"His Highness took part in Court's session and supervised the royal military supplies mainly..." recited the servant as Soo made face.

"I can tell that you're omitting the truth, Sanggung." Yo's wife said, "please, just tell me he isn't set on revenge."

Soo was greeted by deafening silence and it was all the answer she needed. "Did he find the culprit?"

"Culprits." Jo Sanggung corrected as Soo's eyes grew round, filled with dread.

"Call upon Baek Ah-nim! _Right now_!" Soo shouted with the little strength she had left.

* * *

"Don't ask question and tell the 4th Prince to protect the Queen!" ordered Hae Soo, once she and Baek Ah were left alone. "I just hope I'm overreacting... but better be safe than sorry."

"Are you saying Hwanghu tried to kill you?!" the 13th Prince asked, stun.

Soo sighed, "I have to assume she is one of the culprits."

"Yo Hyung-nim won't be able to hurt his mother." Baek Ah retorted.

"They had a strained relationship since his mission, it worsened after our marriage..."

Baek Ah suddenly realized the seriousness of the situation, "I will find So Hyung-nim right away!" The Prince started to stride away but stilled when Soo's plea cut through the air.

"Although his actions are condemnable, the 3rd Prince is only protecting me. Don't harm him."

* * *

Wang Yo had reckoned on the rumors to spread like wildfire, like they usually did within the royal family, he was not disappointed for the ones who were aware of Soo's poisoning, were the very people he suspected so far.

They went to the temple, supposedly to pray for Hae Soo's sake, drank the ceremonial wine served by the monks and returned to Yo's mansion.

The 3rd Prince studied his guests, one by one, to some point they were all involved... and to some extent they will pay. Yo was out for blood, though he displayed his usual calm, the man was set to make an example for all of Goryeo to see.

 _If you touched mine, I will kill yours._

Hae Soo will probably see him under a different light, see the monster of a man he was but he would take responsibility for the carnage. Yo would keep her by his side, no matter the hard feelings. No matter what. Period.

"Soo Bu-in must've suffered horrendously... To die at such young age..." Yo's father-in-law exclaimed. "It's a pity."

"I recall your late wife, Hae Bu-in also died at a young age, didn't she?" Munseong directed her gaze toward Wook.

"Indeed."

"It must run in the Hae family then."

"It would seem so." replied Yeon Hwa.

"Yo-yah, Hae Soo's life was fleeting however consider that she must be better wherever she is." concluded Queen Yoo, feigning to be sad and understanding.

The doors slid open, letting handmaids serve snack and tea and as efficiently as they came, the servants stepped outside the reception Hall. Hwan stayed root in front of the exit.

Strangely enough, save for Munseong and Wook, the other guests suspiciously eyed their teapot.

Yo smirked, all wolf, "What is it? Are you afraid I might be poisoning you?"

* * *

 **Charlotte**

Obviously, Queen Yoo and Yeon Hwa are asking for trouble. I guess they will learn once their head will roll on the floor.

Part VII might answer your question and then again... might not!

Thanks anyway for the review, you are the best! *Hug*

 **Guest1**

Glad you liked the last chapter.

As for the childish Yo, you might see him in the upcoming chapters but not in part VII or VIII. As you can guess, Yo won't play nice for now.

 **SoSooJANG**

It's always a pleasure to be able to post an update and be rewarded by your review!

Yup, I totally understood what you mean about YoSoo 'possible' smut.

Glad that you liked their banter, there will be more to come. As for Yeon Hwa and Queen Yoo, you'll find out in the next chapters.

Thanks for always dropping by ;D

 **Guest2**

Wow, you do really hate Yeon Hwa, don't you?! A scene like yours could happen but Soo doesn't care 'enough' for Yo to say that... as of yet.

P.S: You are too kind, glad that I can help your brain relax! lol


	8. Part VIII

**Part VIII**

Park Young Gyu smiled awkwardly as he discreetly eyed the Queen, the latter refused to spare him a single glance. "What are you saying, your Highness?!" Yo's father-in-law chuckled. "Why shall we be suspicious of you?"

"It's the blend you brought back from Later Baekje, right Munseong?" Yo noted, "The very same you gifted to the King during afternoon tea, hm?"

"Indeed, your Highness." Munseong smiled, clueless. "Does the tea's fragrance please you? I can-"

"I cannot say the taste suits me." Yo cut her off, "there's this bitterness in the end..."

Munseong's face plummeted as she drank her tea, trying as much as possible to fight off the tears that threatened to fall and the lump in her throat. Was he usually this cold to her?

"Everything seems bitter when you lost a person as fast as this... Time will heal everything." Wook sadly spoke before taking a sip of the delicate beverage, still cautious of every words exchanged.

Wang Yo chuckled but the mirth didn't reach his eyes, "You might be right, Wook-ah and then again, you got the consolation that your late wife just died from natural illness..." the 3rd Prince sloshed the liquid at the bottom of his cup around, then finished it in one shot, "which isn't my case!"

Wook deeply frowned, then glanced at his sister whose face was livid. To her defense, Yeon Hwa gave her best to keep composure but it was hard of a task when Yo's murderous glares kept on sighting her. "I heard Soo died of heart problems." the 8th Prince pointed out.

"Did she?" demanded Yo while raising from his seat and stepping menacingly toward the Hwangbo siblings, "Was it Yeon Hwa who told you such blatant lies?" Wook stood up in front of his sister as tension filled the room, thicker than air itself, "What are your talking about, Hyung-nim?"

"Soo was poisoned." Yo annouced as the audience froze for many seconds.

"And you're suspecting _us_ for poisoning her?" feigned indignation made the Queen's voice quiver as she threw the tea tray away.

"I do not _suspect_..." Yo drew closer to his mother, eyes so full of resentment, "for I have all the evidences and witnesses I need to prove you planned to get rid of Soo." The 3rd Prince posted himself in the center of the room, "So stop playing dumb and accept your fate!"

Munseong came to grip his sleeve, tears were falling down without restraint on her beautiful face now, "I can swear that I wasn't aware of their plan, your Highness!"

Wang Yo harshly wrenched his sleeve free from her grasp, sending his first wife in her father's arms. "You provided the tea blend, Munseong."

"I only did what I was asked but I've never put any poison in the tea." whined the Princess consort.

"She's saying the truth, we've been but only loyal to you, your Highness." Park Young Gyu added, thinking he could just talk it through with his enraged son-in-law, this only proved further how little he knew Wang Yo.

" _This isn't loyalty when you try to kill my person!_ " Yo roared, sending cold shivers down everyone's spine. "Now let's end everything here, hm?

Both Park Young Gyu and Wook took out a hidden dagger from their sleeve while Hwan automatically drew out his sword. Women recoiled in fear the moment a silver dagger appeared in Yo's hand, he was holding Soo's dagger, the one Jung gave her long ago, the one she used to save him during that fateful night.

It's quite fitting for the situation, "Munseong, your father was the one who put poison in Soo's tea...if not you, he is the sole person able to tamper the tea you provided." Yo told her.

The Princess consort stared at her father in shock, "Why did you have to do that, Father? I told you to not go against him! I told you I was fine!"

Park Young Gyu grimaced, "That lowly woman bewitched him, he's favoring her too much! You would've lost your position as the first wife someday..."

In a flash, Yo swiftly approached his father-in-law and before the older man could react, he saw a smirk, felt a blistering pain then heard a whisper colder than winter wind, "You shouldn't have touched what's mine."

Park Young Gyu dropped down on his knees, rolled eyes, pressing his now gaping wound. Without much remorse Yo had slit his father-in-law's throat while Yeon Hwa cried in horror, Queen Yoo only eyed the exit which was blocked by that stupid guard. Munseong suddenly lost consciousness when she saw her father's body laying on the floor, blood gushing out from his throat, inanimate.

Wang Yo then turned his attention toward Yeon Hwa, who was hiding now behind her brother's back and whose silence made him chuckle. "Unlike Soo, silence really suits you Yeon Hwa."

"Hyung-nim, perhaps we could reach an agreement..." proposed Wook, definitely aware of the impending threat.

"Did you have an hand in it?" Yo shot back to his younger brother, not necessarily interested in his babbling.

Wook raked his mind for an appropriate answer, "I didn't know about this poisoning... however I cannot let you harm Yeon Hwa, she's family."

"I did warn her, Wook-ah. Only a fool could think they'd get away with it."

"You promised to make me queen." whimpered Yeon Hwa, "That girl stole what's supposed to be mine!"

"Yeon Hwa! Enough!" Wook rebuffed his sister, there was no need to fuel Yo's rage furthermore.

"It was never yours to begin with..." smirking, the 3rd Prince stepped even closer to the Hwangbo siblings. Wook, sensing the shift in the wind, drew dagger at his brother's throat, Yo followed suit before taking a fighting stance.

"You lack loyalty, Yeon Hwa. How can I make you my wife when I cannot even trust you at all? Hell, you could even betray your own brother now if it means you can evade death..."

For a split of seconds, doubt shrouded Wook's mind but he stayed root in front of his sister nonetheless.

"Are you saying that girl is different?" Queen Yoo scoffed, "Open your eyes, Yo-yah, if given the opportunity she would've got rid of us too. I just strike first."

Yo smiled in consternation, shaking his head, "I can now understand why Oh Sanggung is the King's precious person."

Had Yo slapped her, the result would've been the same for Queen Yoo was livid. His mother's weakness was and ever will be Oh Sanggung, he just needed to remind her of that fact.

Outside the room, muffled groans and swords clashing could be heard, after a moment the double doors burst out open letting Wang So, sword in hand, enter. He immediately posted himself in front of his mother in a protective stance. Yo frowned at the sight of the wolf-dog then shouted at Hwan, "Do what you have to but don't let the Queen step outside this room!"

Hwan dutifully followed his master's order and launched attack on So while Wook took that opportunity to knife Yo, only to fail miserably. Both pair started to fight like there was no tomorrow, preventing the women to escape as Yeon Hwa and Queen Yoo ended up being unwilling spectators.

Hwan was on par with So, giving cut and blow profusely; the shadow guard was much younger, dangerously agile and though the 4th Prince was experienced, he had to admit that his opponent was formidable. Their sword dance seemed never-ending.

Meanwhile, it was safe to say Wook was no match for Yo, the latter making sure his younger brother understood hierarchy in the hardest way. With nimble hand, Yo slashed Wook in his left side, groaning in pain the 8th Prince instantly dropped on one knee. Wang Yo wasted no time, stalked Yeon Hwa like the predator he was and trapped her against a wall. Gone was the proud and haughty princess, instead the 3rd Prince discovered, in front of him, such a weak woman - _more weaker than Soo will ever be_ , Yo thought.

The dire situation urged Wang So to intervene but he had not reckoned on Hwan to use this lapse of concentration in his advantage for the shadow guard mercilessly drew his sword at Queen Yoo's neck. Wang So felt trapped as he instinctively knew Yo's guard will not hesitate to end his mother's life if the 4th Prince oh-so took one wrong breath. Hwan wasn't the kind to fear Death and instead would embrace it like an old friend when his time comes. That made the shadow guard lethal, So thought grimly.

Acknowledging Hwan's prowess with a nod, Yo returned his attention toward his prey, "What does it feel like to be this close to death?" He coldly growled while putting the dagger under the Princess's throat.

"I... I'm sorry..." Yeon Hwa stuttered, fright was evident in her eyes which were welled up in tears.

Yo pressed the dagger deeper as blood rivulet ran down her porcelain-like neck, "Forgiveness is not one of my trait. You shouldn't have crossed me, Yeon Hwa."

"Hyung-nim! Please..." Wook gasped, still lying on the floor and unable to move because of the gushing wound.

From his dark gaze, Yeon Hwa knew Death was coming to claim her soul soon so she closed her eyes, waiting for the knife to plunge deeper into her flesh.

" _Your Highness!_ "

Yo's grip on the dagger tightened as he closed his eyes, focusing on his fury rather than _her_ voice. He cursed whoever let her know about this revenge of his as he did not want for _her_ to see him like this, did not want to see fear in her expressive eyes.

Wang Yo heard light footsteps approaching, then small timid hands wrapped around his waist as she back-hugged him. _Goodness sake, that silly woman_!

"Stop it, please... that's enough, your Highness!"

Everything seemed to freeze within the Hall.

"Why are you here?" Yo sighed, feeling his muscles relax strangely while his dagger rested against Yeon Hwa's tender neck still.

Blushing despite her condition, Hae Soo muttered, forehead against his back, "It's my place to be by your side, remember?"

Jung and Baek Ah who had escorted Soo up to there, were still horrified by the sight that greeted them. The Hall was a mess, dead bodies or unconscious ones lay on the floor while Hwan had Queen Yoo at his mercy thus having upper-hand on So.

The further Yo was pressing the dagger into the Princess's flesh, tighter Soo's arms was gripping him, "Please." His second wife begged.

"Soo."

"Just this once."

After what seemed like hours, Wang Yo reluctantly drew his weapon back as Soo released her husband from her embrace. Yeon Hwa eventually collapsed, fresh blood on her collar.

Ever vigilant everyone -at least the ones still conscious- resumed into a decent position when reality finally hit the Queen, "You said she died?!"

"I said she was poisoned... you just assumed she died." Yo retorted quietly.

Wang So frowned at this piece of information but opted to stay quiet, it looked like Baek Ah omitted the complete truth somehow. In all honesty, So found it hard to believe Wang Yo would harm their mother however, knowing now that Soo was somewhat involved made everything fall into place.

"Yeon Hwa and Mother had ordered the poison but it was Park Young Gyu who tampered your tea." Yo informed his second wife.

"It's alright, your Highness." assured Soo, "I cannot let you harm the Queen, it would be most unfilial. She's _your_ mother, thanks to her you are a powerful man supporting by a powerful clan."

"They tried to kill you!"

"And you made your point crystal clear, your Highness." Wincing, she glanced around the room.

Yo had to sneer at her gullibility, "I always thought you too kind for your own good. How did you manage to survive until now?"

His wife made a wry face, "My life was fine until I met you, since that day it has been hectic."

"Fate brought you to me," Full of himself and over-confident as ever, "so I just protect what's mine."

Soo saw the conflict in his eye, she tried to understand why Yo needed to resort to such horror but she didn't want him to have more blood on his hands than he already had, especially not his mother's. Soo retrieved the dagger from her husband's hand and he let go eventually.

"You can be grateful to Soo for she is the little conscience I have left." Yo spoke to no one in particular. "However, unlike her I cannot be satisfied with just this..."

Queen Yoo glowered at her eldest son, "What are you planning to do, Yo-yah?"

The 3rd Prince took Soo's hand in his, "You shall feel what it's like to have poison in your veins." then he strode past Jung and Baek Ah by the doorway and left the silent eerie Hall.

* * *

Yo had only let go of her hand once they reached her quarters and without another words exchanged between them, he retreated to his own wing of the mansion.

Despite the circumstances, Hae Soo felt good to be back home after almost a fortnight away. The whole household came to greet her back with warm words, relieved to know that their second mistress was safe and sound.

However, seated now in front of her dressing table, Soo found herself at a crossroads. Her ruthless husband had killed for her. She was still having shivers whenever recalling Park Young Gyu's body on the floor. She had the sinking feeling, knowing Yo's temper, that he would've gone through his initial plan, had she not stepped in.

Nothing in this world justified to kill another human being but then facts reminded her where she was, which era she was living in and oddly, everything seemed not oh-so clear anymore. Soo would've certainly died if Heavens had chosen to look the other way around that afternoon and so knowing that, was it so wrong of Wang Yo to protect his people?

After long minutes, Soo came to the conclusion that life in Goryeo wasn't made of black or white, rather good and bad were part of the same breeding. She had to accept Yo for who he was, powerful and ruthless 3rd Prince of an empire, damn over-protective with what he considered rightfully his.

"Has the Princess consort regained consciousness?" Hae Soo asked when she noticed the reflection of her lady-in-waiting in the mirror.

"Yes, a royal physician is beside her as we speak."

"Tell her, when the time comes we'll have to discuss." Soo stated.

Jo Sanggung nodded, "Very well, Bu-in."

"What about the others?"

"The 8th Prince's wound isn't life-threatening anymore, Princess Yeon Hwa and the Queen did suffer from poison but an antidote has been found eventually." Jo Sanggung recited with a faint smile on her lips.

Hae Soo tried to dismiss her servant's jovial tone for she knew that Jo Sanggung felt no regrets about what happened to Yo's mother and siblings as she herself wanted revenge for her mistress.

* * *

It was still deep dark night when Soo felt something hovering over her. Repressing an instinctive cry, she focused on the shadow before recognizing the 3rd Prince eventually. She slowly sat up on the mattress, the lone lit candle by her dressing table wasn't enough to distinguish his expression.

"Your Highness?!" she said tentatively.

"You must think me a monster." he said in a whisper as Soo didn't even have time to reply, he added, "Too bad because I'm not willing to let you go."

Completely at loss, Soo tried to draw near Yo but he made a step backward and so she stayed seated at the edge of the bed. "Who said I wanted to... go away?"

"You will," he chuckled, "the instant I'm granting you divorce, you will."

"Then grant me divorce..." Hae Soo challenged, little did she know she would find herself pinned against the mattress in a blink of an eye. With trepidation, she realized he was reeking alcohol.

" _Not in this lifetime_." Yo growled in her ear. Definite. Period.

"Why are you bringing the matter up then?" she retorted, annoyance was lacing her voice. Hae Soo stiffened when he nuzzled the crook of her neck and completely stopped breathing the moment he sensually bit the tender skin of her shoulder.

"You... your... Highness!" she stammered, "I'm... not ready!"

"Ready?" Yo stopped his ministrations and looked down at her. His molten gaze set her body aflame and mind reeling. "Are you afraid of me, now that the monster is out?"

"Yes, I'm afraid," Soo hissed, "but not because I saw blood in your hands! I don't fear the monster in you... I'm trying to come to terms with what happened... you care?!" she said the last part in an incredulous gasp. "Now, I'm more afraid of my feelings because I'm swaying-"

He could blame it on the alcohol later but for now Yo crashed his hungry lips against her unresponsive ones, too bewildered she tried to push him away but Yo refused to stop, with patience he overwhelmed Soo eventually. His tongue searched for hers, teasing her, discovering each part of her sweet mouth. The hand caressing her cheek, treated her like she was some sort of precious porcelain, so different from the hand which was holding the dagger days ago.

Yo propped up on his elbows, finally releasing her mouth, "Sooner or later you will surrender to me, Soo." he said in hoarse voice.

Heart beating like crazy in her rib cage, Soo succeeded in pushing him aside before curling up on the far end of the bed then muttered, "Much later then." She hoped he hadn't noticed her deep blush nor the thrill he had aroused in her.

She heard Yo chuckle, easing himself comfortably against the pillow he pulled her small body toward him in a back-hug, "Silly woman."

* * *

Well?

 **SoSooJANG**

Of course, I have an idea... lol I got the same feeling whenever my fav YoSoo writers decide to gift us one of their stories. We're all fan somehow ;D

I had to admit Baek Ah is such a dear friend, Soo is lucky to have him around... As for Jung, he simply saw his brother as emotionless so it would be no surprise to him, if after a moment of fascination, Yo got rid of his new toy. He will learn that Soo is off-limits, don't worry.

I was dying to write that "you're not allowed..." scene and I'm glad it gave off some 'badum badum' moment. Thanks for everything, you made my day!

Take care,

 **Guest1**

I know what you mean ;D Is it safe to say that after chapter 8 Yeon Hwa is ready to be admitted?

 **Charlotte**

Yup, I can safely say both women had it coming!

You're a darling, I'm also looking forward to your reviews.

You're welcome for the hug... hope everything is okay with you?! You got me concerned when you said you needed hugs.

Part 8 probably answered some of your questions.

Take care & stay awesome,

 **Guest2**

Well, did you really take pity on Yeon Hwa and Queen Yoo after Part 8? ;D

It certainly wasn't the case for Yo.


	9. Part IX

**Part IX**

"It seems Park Young Gyu went berserk and tried to kill everyone present in your mansion a week ago." Taejo stated. He had summoned his 3rd son and all the witnesses. Queen Yoo stood beside the throne table while Wang So, Wang Wook, Yeon Hwa, Munseong, Hae Soo and Wang Yo stood, head bowed, in front of the King.

When there was no response, Taejo kept on, "The witnesses all said, you had no choice but to defend yourself, is that true?"

Yo glanced at his mother who refused to meet his eyes, then his gaze rested on the Hwangbo siblings who immediately avoided eye-contact. It seemed his mother and half-siblings had decided to cover up their misdeed for fear that Yo might talk about their real involvement. If they wanted to play it like that, fine.

"It is as the witnesses stated, your Majesty." Yo declared quietly.

"It's a relief there was no further bloodshed then, however I cannot let you walk out of this, unpunished... there was a man's death regardless." The King told him, "3rd Prince Wang Yo, you are discharged of your duty about military supplies. Stay in your residence and wait for further announcement."

Then turning to So, Taejo decreed, "I will put 4th Prince Wang So in charge of the military supplies from today onward."

Hae Soo looked at her husband and knew he must've felt unfairly treated, obviously this didn't help the ill-fated relationship with his father.

Clenching his jaw, Yo spoke evenly, "I accept your orders, your Majesty."

Wang So followed suit in thanking his father as everyone present knew this signed the end of Soo's poisoning incident.

"You are all dismissed," Taejo announced while people started to reach the exit door, "save for Hae Soo."

Soo whirled around, eyes like saucers, "Me? Why?"

His Majesty chuckled faintly, "It's been awhile since we had tea together, Child."

* * *

Soo had never been in the King's quarters before, so sitting at his dinner table made her feel self-conscious. She suspected that the monarch rarely ate with someone's else.

Taejo silently studied his daughter-in-law, it took a whole 10 minutes before he sighed, "Why did you prevent your husband's vendetta?"

Hae Soo looked up from her plate, choke on the rice she was trying to swallow before realizing that only a cup of water could help her get rid of the lump in her throat.

"I heard it was on your behalf." he added.

"So you knew everything." Soo said while gripping the cup tightly. "Why did you play along then?"

"It seems the culprits wanted to lay low, beside Yo would've been sentenced to death, had the story of him wanting to kill the Queen were out, that's why I decided to stay quiet."

"In a way, you wanted to protect the 3rd Prince? Why?"

"He did what I couldn't... he went against his mother and made her pay for her sins..." saying that, the King's eyes glazed over, some bad memories must've hit him for he stayed silent for a moment. "Did Soo Yeon-ie tell you about her miscarriage?"

Soo carefully nodded, "Oh Sanggung did mention that fact."

"Everything pointed at Hwanghu back then but I chose to look away, betraying Soo Yeon in the worst way. I was unable to go against Hwanghu for fear that it could threaten my position as a king... but Yo is different, he intends to protect anything he holds dear and fights whoever dares to go against him, beside he learned how to care from you..."

"I don't think I like the honor, your Majesty." Soo muttered and King Taejo smiled at her ignorance. She was a great influence in his son's life, though she couldn't entirely hold down his ruthlessness, Soo at least made him reconsider things before taking action.

"Take good care of him. You may have changed his fate, Child."

* * *

Once back home and in her quarters, Hae Soo received the visit of Munseong. The Princess consort seemed lifeless since her father's tragic death and of course, it didn't help either that Wang Yo did not once go to Munseong, if not for forgiveness but at least to comfort his mourning wife.

"You wanted to discuss..." Munseong said quietly.

"Indeed." Soo confirmed, "We need to clear things out."

"What is there more to say? He killed my father because of you! You took everything from me and now you're just waiting to drive me out of this household so that you can be the first wife." the Princess consort spat.

"The 3rd Prince killed your father because of me, that's right... but need I remind you that he's been disloyal to his Highness first. You, yourself told me you were aware of the 3rd Prince's temper and would do nothing to incur his wrath, your father must've known as much however he still dared to go against him and at what cost, tell me? You and I know how much his Highness loathes disloyal and untrustworthy person..."

"I know you may somewhat be right but I can't bring myself to accept the truth, I know what Father did was wrong but he just wanted to help me..." tears fell along Munseong's cheek.

"I'm not trying to find excuses for his Highness, his actions are condemnable but I'm just asking you to not plan revenge on him, you might not come out of this unscathed like today." Hae Soo kindly warned.

Munseong chuckled, "Why am I a concern to you? If anything, you must be waiting for my demise."

"I did not marry him for status or power... for Heaven's sake, he made a request to the King! Even now, I'm not interested in position. You are the Princess consort, his first wife, I'm not going to change that... Now, are we clear?"

Munseong gaped at Soo for many minutes, she couldn't believe what she just heard. "Being his first wife means you can be the Queen the day he will rise to the throne. Do you understand what you are ready to relinquish?"

Hae Soo genuinely smiled for the first time in so long, "If one day, he becomes the King then I hope you will give him unending support and unswerving loyalty as his Hwanghu."

The Princess consort looked at the woman in front of her in awe, no wonder Wang Yo felt attracted to Soo and why the man was so protective of her. A person of his status rarely came across such selfless woman.

"I love him." Munseong confessed, waiting for Soo's reaction, "What about you, Soo Bu-in?" the latter started to shift uncomfortably, blush sprawling on her face.

"I... I... don't know... He's important to me..."

The Princess consort smirked, "Then, it's still time for me to seduce him... now that you are pregnant..."

Soo wanted to face-palm herself, muttering, "I can't believe we're talking about this." then louder, surprising Munseong in the process, "For the last time, I'm not pregnant! We haven't done the deed!"

* * *

"Did you go to the Princess consort?"

As usual, Soo was ready to go to bed when Yo made his entrance in her bed-chamber, it didn't stop the man from peeling off the first layer of his black regalia, disposed it on the valet and approached Soo's bed, only dressed in black under-clothes. "Why?"

Hae Soo felt a headache fast coming, "She's in mourning, a little comfort from her husband would help."

Yo stilled in front of Soo who was sitting on the edge of her bed, brows furrowed he asked, "Are you suggesting me to sleep with Munseong? That kind of comfort?"

"I... well, I don't know much about your relationship... it's been a couple of years since you married... she's a beautiful woman so... _that kind_ of comfort is allowed between husband and wife." Soo knew she was babbling and while doing so she drew backward on the far end of the bed, hoping to put some distance between her and his scrutinizing stare. "Since all this time she might be waiting for you."

Yo put a knee on the mattress and ever so slowly crept over her, the worst part was that like a prey she stayed paralyzed face to the predator that he was. He seized her ankle in a tight grip before pulling her whole body close to him. "Mother never liked it when the King were with another woman." his wandering hands sensually traveled along her calves, "And I assume Munseong doesn't like me spending nights with you either, so tell me, why everything about you is so unusual?"

Soo glided backward, "Are you saying I'm weird?"

"Wives of the same household rarely got along-"

"The Princess consort loves you!" She cut him off before looking down in embarrassment.

"So what?" His reply was curt and Soo had to look up in order to meet his gaze. How can he be so callous toward his first wife, no, toward everyone's else actually?

"You cannot treat her that way, she is your first wife... right now, she needs you the most. I will not come in-between you two. _I can't_." declared Soo, then in a whisper, "Go to her, your Highness."

Long fingers reached out and unkindly gripped her chin so that their eyes met, "What did you bargain? _Me_? Did you give me up to her?" His voice gave her the chills.

"I... no... I mean-" It was no secret that Soo hated the multiple wives tradition, she said so to Wang Eun the day he married and her opinion did not change since then. However, the situation with Wang Yo was different, she had no choice but to marry him and though the fact he was already married didn't bother the man, Soo had a problem with it.

After her discussion with Munseong, Soo had come to the conclusion that she rather not gave herself to Yo for she knew, deep down inside her, that she won't be able to share her man like Goryeo women did. "Please, go to the Princess consort." Soo declared eventually, not expecting it would hurt her more than the poison she drank however she stayed firm. She saw a flash of disappointment in his cold eyes then anger shrouded it all as she cringed inwardly. Yo let go of her chin in frustration before storming out of the bed-chamber without another word.

Days passed in a blur afterward. Soo had spent most of her time in her quarters, got summoned by the King from time to time under the grounds that his Majesty wanted tea. She then heard from the servants, especially from Jo Sanggung that Yo had spent nights with Munseong and though it wasn't entirely peaceful, their relationship seemed to be more amicable. Rumors of her fallen status -as a favored wife- must've reached the ears of her brothers-in-law because Wang Eun and Baek Ah, albeit being scared of Yo, decided to invite her for an afternoon tea in Damiwon.

"Is everything all right with you, Eonni?" asked Soon Deok, ill-at-ease.

Hae Soo blinked, "Of course, why are you asking?"

"Rumors has it... that Hyung-nim is giving you the cold shoulder so..." Baek Ah elaborated.

"I can't believe Hyung-nim is treating like that despite all the things you've been through." interjected Eun.

Soo's laughter gave them pause, "I'm fine." Shaking her head, "It isn't what you think."

Soon Deok insisted, "Really? Because if there is anything we can help with-"

"Thank you for worrying about me but I'm _really_ fine." Soo smiled warmly. After an awkward moment, her friends then decided to talk about merrier things. Hours later, on her way back home, Soo crossed path with So, the man seemed to be grateful and sorry at the same time.

"Why are you so stupid as to drink poison?"

She remembered their first stroll around the Donji Lake, he was also angry at her back then. "As if you wouldn't do the same in order to protect someone dear." she retorted playfully.

"Who did you want to protect so badly? Hyung-nim?" Wang So shot back, "Is that his way to be grateful for what you've done then? Casting you aside?"

 _On the contrary, his Highness thinks I am the one casting him aside..._ "I did what I deem just... I have no regrets whatsoever." informed Soo, the couple almost reached Yo's residence.

The 4th Prince heaved a sigh, "Then let me ask forgiveness in place of Mother, I know I shouldn't even beg your pardon... but thank you for sparing me the pain to fight against Hyung-nim."

"I did it for _him_ mainly but it's alright, it's all in the past now." Soo said with a benevolent smile. "Did you really go by the instructions for covering your scar?" she inquired once in front the main entrance of her mansion.

"Of course, you were nagging even in your letter." So smiled handsomely, "Why?"

Soo made a slight pout before reaching out and with great care pulled aside one of his black locks, "The cosmetics seem to smear off, your Highness..."

Wang So gripped her hand, "Don't... or the man in me won't be able to let you go. I'm trying hard to treat you as my sister-in-law."

The young woman blinked, "I'm sorry, your Highness." So's smile grew sad.

This moment was witnessed by Yo who was returning from target practices. His rational mind tried to push aside the raging feeling swirling inside his chest. To no avail though. He never thought images of So and Soo together, talking intimately to one another, would make him grow so frustrated. His anger rose to its maximum when the wolf-dog caressed Soo's temples after letting go of her hand. Jo Sanggung's arrival prevented the 3rd Prince to make use of his bow for Wang So and Hae Soo parted ways afterward. Yo watched as Soo froze for a split of second the moment she noticed his presence in the front yard. She drew near him and paid her respect, "Greeting your Highness. I see you are well."

It's been weeks since he last saw her, though they lived under the same roof, he had avoided her since that night. The night she denied him and relinquished all the rights he had offered her. She shamefully made a pact with Munseong behind his back, deciding somehow to cut ties with him. He succeeded in playing her game so far, indeed he did not go to her, not once, however Soo was tough player. His second wife's resolution didn't weaken as day passed, _worse_ she never once asked for him for the last few weeks, like wives usually did when they wanted attention. His ego took a serious blow as the divorce papers were indeed on his table but today made him understand that he never had any real intention to part with her. Even if she were to run away from him... he would catch her, again and over again. Even if she were to push him away, he would keep her by his side. The future he planned ahead wouldn't be complete if she weren't the one he strode with, in life. "Do not believe for one second that you won, _Soo_!" Wang Yo replied in cold cryptic voice.

* * *

The King's health worsened gradually and Soo tried to cheer the elder up as much as possible for she knew she would never be able to replace his dearest person.

"Is _she_ alright?" King Taejo asked while sipping the tea, the young woman just served him.

Hae Soo looked up at his question, she assumed he was talking about Court lady Oh, "She seemed better, she got her appetite back according to her letters. Sanggung is living in a remote part of her hometown."

"Did she still resent me for sending you away back then?"

"Do forgive me for my insolence but I don't think Oh Sanggung will _ever_ resent you, your Majesty."

In spite of his tired appearance, the King found new energy to laugh merrily, he continued to drink the scented brown liquid.

"Your tea tastes the same as hers. Like mother, like daughter." Taejo Wang Geon declared.

Yo's second wife bowed, "It's my honor, your Majesty. I was planning to visit Oh Sanggung... Perhaps-" Soo fumbled on her words.

The King coughed, "Child, don't tell her about my health, I don't want for Soo Yeon-ie to worry. She already made so much sacrifice for my sake." Instead, he gave her a rectangular box, inside rested a magnificent golden hairpin in form of a phoenix, fit to be on a Queen braid. Taejo's only queen.

Soo looked up at the older man then smiled sadly, "I will give it to her. Definitely."

"Good, think of it as my last request, hm?" Taejo nodded before handing her a sealed scroll, "When the time comes, use this, Child."

"Your Majesty, why are you entrusting this to me? I-"

The heavy double doors opened, letting Choi Ji Mong, Wang Won and Wang Wook inside the throne Hall, Soo immediately hid the precious box and parchment in her sleeves. Taejo's sons and astronomer bowed at him, though surprised by the young woman's presence, they nonetheless spoke about State Affairs.

"You should cancel your appearance at the peace gathering," Ji Mong suggested with worry, "You do not look well at all."

"I agree." Won spoke, "You usually do not attend the peace gathering. You are only going because of the powerful families attending. Uncle Wang Shik Ryeom will be there but may I suggest that our 3rd brother tends to him. You should rest."

The King listened to his son's plea in silence but Soo noticed the shared look between both brothers and instantly frowned in suspicion.

"I think it would be best to attend." interjected Wook, earning an interrogative stare from the astronomer. "The goal of your appearance today was to show how healthy you are, your Majesty. You must be there even briefly in order to stop the rumors."

When Won smiled, Soo knew something odd was going on.

Taejo came to a decision, "You're right. I cannot give them any openings."

"Your Majesty!" started Soo, "Please reconsider-" but the King patted her hand reassuringly and rose from his throne, he added to his sons, "Let us going."

* * *

"I don't know what the 8th and 9th Princes are planning to do but he is your father and also the King. Stop them!" Soo growled at Yo when she reached their mansion.

"Why should I? He wished for my death!" he snarled.

"He wished for your success and you did! Afterward, you proved that you could be trusted, that's right, his Majesty sent you on a dangerous mission but you made it back alive! As for the assassins, I know for a fact that the King has nothing to do with it." Soo shot back in a low growl, she loathed underhanded actions the most, "So I beg of you, do something to prevent them, your Highness!"

His wife was irate, the fire in her eyes -which he spotted from time to time- set him ablaze. For a split of seconds, she even seemed shrouded by darkness. The kind of darkness that could bring him down in one blow if he wasn't careful enough in dealing with her.

Yo sighed, weighing his options, "His Majesty is ill... it's just a matter of time..."

"Then, I'm going to talk to the Queen and knowing her like I do, she will never let harm comes to her husband."

The look in her face told him she was deadpan serious, Soo was good at these things, after all - _bargaining things, threatening people_ \- she actually had the gall to threaten HIM. _Silly woman_ , it was high time for him to make her completely his, either that or killing her on the spot for her insolence. He roughly snaked an arm around her waist and crushed her small body against his. He cupped the back of her head before descending his lips on hers as their tongues fought, Soo pushed him away but the man immediately found his way back toward her swollen lips and it eventually tasted sweet when she surrendered to him while his hot, wet kiss left her breathless. She was swayed and he knew it.

"You are definitely mine." Yo growled, "Now, go!"

"But your-"

"Go! Before I take you right there." He threatened and instantly saw her eyes grow like saucers. Tilting his head, he flexed an eyebrow to emphasize his seriousness, barely seconds later Yo chuckled when she scurried away, in silence.

News that the King collapsed due to his illness during the peace gathering had reached them before Yo could go to his brothers. Soo was told that martial laws have been instated and thus all of Songak was blocked. It was then that a royal decree ordered her to enter the King's quarters - _alone_.

* * *

I'm not satisfied with the way this chapter turned out... Weariness is on me and real life is hectic...

Anyway, special thanks to **davian11, Maria de Paula, SoSooJANG** ( I chuckled at your 'death is too good for them'), **Charlotte** (okay, then take good care of yourself, dear!), **Guest1, Guest2 and Taehumama**. You rock, guys!


	10. Part X

Okay, just a little warning this chapter is quite short but I wanted to post something today so here we go...

* * *

 **Part X**

Hae Soo was silently preparing a decoction of roots and dried chrysanthemum leaves when the King opened his weary eyes, "Even the fragrance reminds me of Soo Yeon-ie's tea." he murmured.

The young woman drew near the royal bed, really concerned "Your Majesty, how are you feeling?"

The old monarch glanced at her, looking serene despite his condition, "I'm dying, child."

"Don't say such weak things, your Majesty!" Soo whimpered.

"This old man needs your help," Taejo informed, "in order for the Crown Prince to rise to the throne."

"Why me? I'm a nobody-"

"Yo is vying for the throne but his time is yet to come, according to Ji Mong... support Mu for now."

"You're asking me to betray the 3rd Prince?!"

The King smirked weakly, "I'm asking you to prevent his act of treason! It's only right for the Crown prince to be the next king, he was by my side in battles, helped me unify Goryeo..."

"All your sons would've done so, your Majesty." Soo pointed out. "Had they got the possibility to be with you back then."

"Are you accusing me of favoritism?"

"I am only stating facts, your Majesty."

Taejo looked at Soo for a moment, "You love him, don't you? You're not only grateful toward Yo for what he did to protect you, he touched your heart, hm?"

The young woman stayed silent but her redden cheeks didn't lie so the King continued, "You are so much like Soo Yeon-ie, despite my sins and betrayal she still held me in her heart... and you will stand beside him no matter what, won't you?"

"I will, your Majesty." Soo confessed, heart much lighter than before. Love is sacrifice, she understood now.

"Then prevent Yo to be a traitor and help the Crown prince take the throne. Patience is a virtue, Hae Soo-ah." The old monarch explained his plan to Soo, gave her his last will under the vigilant watch of the Head Eunuch whose presence as witness would certify the authenticity of the moment, if objections were to rise.

"I'm not fit to carry out your plan..."

King Taejo smiled, "You are the only one I trust here so it's a royal command."

With great reluctance, Hae Soo tightly gripped the important scroll and bowed in respect, "I accept your command, your Majesty."

"Fate of Goryeo lies in your hands now." _Don't fail me child, you will be the king maker for decades to come._

* * *

Meanwhile Wang Yo was at the Princes quarters, sitting behind a low table he watched as Won paced back and forth.

"We have to assume that the King is close to death." Yo stated.

Looking back at his older brother, Won shouted, "Does it mean that the Crown Prince will become king?"

"There's an empty seat, whatever happens cannot be considered treason." The 3rd Prince replied, brows drawn together in thoughtful consideration.

Jung made his entrance and Won wasted no time in shooting questions, "Did you have any news from Cheondeokjeon?"

"I heard tea was served to his Majesty this morning." answered Jung, "He must be feeling better."

Wang Yo immediately frowned when his personal guard stepped into the room, "What is it?" he demanded.

The bodyguard knelt, "Soo Bu-in was taken to Cheondeokjeon early this morning however it's already late and she is still in there."

"Does that mean she's also being held in hostage? Like all the mothers?" Won exclaimed.

Jung frowned in confusion, "Hostage? Why? What happened to Soo-nui?" His flow of questions was only greeted by silence because Yo and his guard were already gone. Won and Jung decided to follow their older brother.

Once the brothers reached the King's quarters and before they took another step forward, royal army stood guard in front of Cheondeokjeon and Grand General Park came to meet them.

"What do you think you're doing?" shouted Jung, angry that they dared to block the passage.

"The King is resting so he won't receive visits. Please, your Highnesses go back."

Yo growled, "If his Majesty is _just_ resting, why does he need the royal army to protect Cheondeokjeon?"

"What about Soo-nui?!" Jung growled, very concerned.

"Soo Bu-in was tasked to serve the King. She is fine." General Park answered evenly.

" _Fine_ is such a subjective word." Wang Yo replied, stepping forth but guards blocked him, spears pointed against his chest.

"Without the King's permission, nobody is allowed to enter Cheondeokjeon, therefore you will be branded as traitor if you make another step." the Grand General warned.

"Hyung-nim, I don't see our 8th or 4th brother." noted Won as Yo scanned the area for verification.

Jung spoke, "We should go back... for now." Yo strode off, sending a backward dark glare toward the King's quarters.

* * *

"Where are you off in such hurry?"

On her way to get the Crown prince Soo crossed path with Wang Wook along the corridors. Cautiously, she replied, "I am tasked to serve his Majesty, he is asking for more tea so I'm going to Damiwon."

Wook didn't seem to buy her lies but he played along, "I wanted you to know that I wasn't aware of your poisoning... My 3rd brother didn't believe me-"

"The matter is already closed, your Highness... beside, I have errands to run for the King." Soo declared as she strode past him.

Wook gripped her by the wrist, making her stay stock still. "By any chance, has the King passed away? I'm worried about him. Has the King died?"

Hae Soo looked at the man beside her, a man she once had deep affections for, a man she needed to be wary of now for it turned out that the 8th Prince was just as much cunning as her husband, perhaps even sneakier. She remembered the King's every words about vultures who'd want the throne. "Don't tell me you plan to take the throne and go against the King's will?"

Wook grabbed her by the shoulders, "Fighting over an empty seat isn't an act of treason, Soo. I will become king and nullify your marriage with Hyung-nim so that you can be free-"

"You're still insisting it's for my sake?! But I _never_ asked you for anything... Face it, your Highness, that's just your greed-"

"Possibly." Wook confessed, "I just wanted to protect everything I love, like my 3rd brother! Why is it different to you?"

"It's different, his Highness doesn't use unhanded actions to achieve his goal now... unlike you."

"Then are you saying, he won't try to seize the throne?!"

Hae Soo quietly retorted, "I'm saying it's preposterous to talk about succession when the King is still alive."

Wook released Soo from his grip when he noticed two royal guards stilling a stride behind the young woman. "Soo Bu-in."

"Escort me to Damiwon!" Hae Soo ordered to the guards before walking away.

Once in Damiwon Palace, Hae Soo grabbed Jo Sanggung's forearm who was as usual waiting for her mistress there, whenever the latter entered the Palace, "Please, just send this message to the 3rd Prince, word by word...whatever happens tell him to not enter the King's quarters. _No matter what_!"

"Bu-in, I must stay by your side... his Highness will not spare me-"

"Jo Sanggung, I can't tell you all the details but this message will keep the 3rd Prince safe so please do that for me, hm?!" Soo pleaded, "Tell Hwan to do whatever it takes to refrain his Highness from going to Cheondeokjeon." After a long moment Soo was relieved to see her servant nod before making her way out of Damiwon.

As for herself, Soo went in search for Baek Ah whose knowledge about Goryeo many passages and roads would be precious in her quest. She found him in the Gyobang's grounds in company of Woo Hee, a woman who, Soo later learned, was the Gyobang head Sanggung and from Later Baekje.

Soo announced, "His Majesty is dying-"

Baek Ah frowned in shock, "What? Are you positive?"

Yo's second wife nodded, grim look on her face, "The Crown Prince needs to come back in Songak in order to rise to the throne."

"What about Yo Hyung-nim? Won't he think that you betrayed him, Soo?" asked the 13th Prince, worried for his friend.

"Highly possible but that's irrelevant here." Soo stated, "What I want to hear from you Baek Ah-nim, is that you know a way to sneak in and out of Songak."

"I may be of help." Woo Hee declared weakly, "Your Crown prince might possibly come back using that secret path of mine."

"In this case, I'm counting on you two to bring him back," Hae Soo decreed, she then handed over an envelope to Baek Ah, "The Crown prince will understand once he reads the letter."

They parted ways, each of them having a crucial duty to fulfill, conscious that History could be written without any bloodshed.

* * *

"Speak!"

Jo Sanggung bowed, "Soo Bu-in asks your Highness to not step a foot in Cheondeokjeon. No matter what."

"Does that mean the King is still alive?" Wang Yo frowned in confusion, seated at his table, they were in his dimly lit study room.

"Soo Bu-in didn't tell..." Jo Sanggung answered.

Yo pondered long and hard. What was he supposed to do now? Seizing the throne while it was empty couldn't be considered treason, however if the King was still alive, it was indeed a different matter. Hae Soo was the only person who could answer all his questions but unfortunately she was out of reach. His wife instead sent him a cryptic message.

"Your Highness, the 8th Prince would like a word with you." announced Hwan through the closed doors. The 3rd Prince chuckled at his younger brother's surprise visit. He shouted for Hwan to open the doors, Wook walked past the young guard and placed himself in the middle of the room while Jo Sanggung made her way out of the study room.

"Hyung-nim, let's join hands and attack the King's quarters before Crown prince returns!" the 8th Prince suggested.

Wang Yo sneered at his brother's ridiculous proposition, "Wook-ah, why whould I join hands with you? Did you already forget the wound in your stomach? There's no trust between us."

"I know that much, however I think you should be aware of Soo's betrayal." Wook replied, stoic and unperturbed.

A muscle in Yo's jaw ticked, "What are you talking about?"

"I met her near Damiwon's grounds. According to my spies, she is the only person allowed nigh his Majesty, it'd seem she's on the Crown Prince's side... the King managed to convince her."

"Why would I believe you?" Yo shot back.

"Then tell me, why did she choose to stay beside the King? I heard, unlike the mothers, Soo is completely free to move around... Why didn't she come back to you?" Wook smirked, knowing he hit the mark.

For a split of seconds, Wang Yo took into consideration his second wife's possible betrayal as images of Soo and So together flashed through his traitorous mind. Did she really turn her back on him? "Let's just say, that being the case... what would I gain to work with you?" Yo asked, looking dubious.

"The Hwangbo household's strong support... in return for the Prime minister's position."

The 3rd Prince smirked, "Oh just that?!"

Both men openly stared at each other for what seemed like hours when finally Yo spoke, "Alright, let's attack Cheondeokjeon tomorrow."

* * *

Hae Soo was immersed in her thoughts when So approached her, the young woman was gazing at the throne though her mind was elsewhere.

"You do know that my 3rd brother intends to commit a revolt, don't you?" Wang So stated, she was the one asking him to protect the precious seat while waiting for Mu to return.

"That's irrelevant," Soo said in low voice, "intention isn't always followed by action."

So clenched his teeth, "Why are you covering for him? You could use this opportunity to divorce and be free!"

"I don't want to do that, he didn't treat me bad...On the contrary, odd as it may sound, he cares so much that he would go as far as kill the Queen in retaliation. How can I betray him?" Hae Soo retorted.

"Once he finds out what you did for the Crown prince he'll get rid of you, Soo-yah!" the 4th Prince snarled while he gently shook her shoulders.

Soo smiled sadly, "That's alright... as long as he isn't branded as traitor tomorrow, every little thing I did so far would worth it..."

Wang So suddenly hugged her, as if she was his lifeline and for a split of seconds she meld into his embrace but as quickly as it came, her body and mind reminded her of another man's embrace, a man who might not want to hear about her after all this. A man whose life was precious to her nonetheless.

Soo gently stepped out of So's arms, "Your Highness, I thank you for worrying about me... I sincerely am-"

"But you will stay by his side no matter what, won't you?!" So provided, his heart was ripping in two when the young woman confidently nodded.

* * *

The following day at dawn, Wang Yo got the surprise to see Hwan blocking his path, Jo Sanggung was present too, albeit being at safe distance behind Soo's shadow guard.

"Your Highness, I humbly ask you to reconsider..." Hwan started, he wasn't one to disobey orders.

Yo's brows furrowed, "What do you think you're doing, Hwan?"

"I beg your pardon, your Highness but that's Soo Bu-in's orders."

"Oh, so you're her person, now?"

Hwan confirmed, as the matter of fact, "Yes, your Highness. If necessary, I will fight you."

Wang Yo burst out laughing, his second wife had the knack to turn every single soul to her side, had she really wished it. Loyal people tended to stick together, he assumed, and the serious look on Hwan's face told him, the shadow guard won't go easy on his master.

The 3rd Prince unsheathed his sword and went brutally at Hwan, the latter drew out his weapon in response. Jo Sanggung witnessed their sword dance, worry written all over her face.

* * *

All morning, the king's guards grew restless, some checked several times their weapon while bowmen hid on the rooftop all around Cheondeokjeon. Hae Soo, herself, nervously paced back and fro in the room next to the King's bed-chamber. From there, she could hear muffled voices of Queen Yoo and Queen Hwangbo as both women were finally allowed to visit the King on his deathbed. A moment later, Soo heard painful sobs coming from Yo's mother, urging for the old monarch to come back to her. Closing her eyes in respect, Soo prayed for Taejo's soul, _you can close your eyes in peace, your Majesty, I will do my best to prevent this unnecessary fratricide..._

A guard stepped into the room, "Soo Bu-in, a private army seems to approach Cheondeokjeon's grounds." he informed grimly.

The young woman heaved a sigh, "Lead the way."

* * *

Dressed in battle attires, the men stepped inside Cheondeokjeon's yard without much resistance. Wang So walked in front of Soo in a protective stance and stilled at safe distance when they faced the traitors.

With a pained expression, Hae Soo whispered, "Why didn't you heed my warning, your Highness?"

* * *

I know it's short but bear with me, hm? :(

 **SoSooJANG**

That's really nice of you to say those compliments. Yo wouldn't go to Munseong if Soo wasn't firm enough. In any case, I'm reaally glad you're enjoying my story. My weariness didn't get better but well that's life ;D What about your thanksgiving?

 **Charlotte**

Yes, Goryeo is going to change... As for YoSoo, they certainly need a good convo, like confession time of sort! I rarely complained about my work but I guess I was lacking confidence when updating the last chapter lol Thanks for cheering me up! Hope you feel better btw. *squeeze into a bear hug*

 **Times eternal servant**

I wanted to reply by PM but was unable to so I'm telling you here, thanks for your review, your kind words are appreciated and welcome into the YoSoo fandom! Take care,


	11. Part XI

**Part XI**

After the second assault, Hwan stilled his sword and scanned thoroughly his master, "You are not wearing your armor, Your Highness?!" It was more a statement than a question.

Wang Yo sheathed his weapon, smirking, "Why are you so surprised, Hwan? Did you really think I would go to Cheondeokjeon, despite Soo's message?"

"When the 8th Prince said Soo Bu-in betrayed you, it looked like you believed him..." The shadow guard answered, confused.

"You did plan to attack Cheondeokjeon with the 8th Prince, your Highness." added Jo Sanggung while approaching cautiously the duet.

"I never had any intention to go through with the plan in the first place," Yo explained, his feral grin returning. _Because that silly woman of mine always manages to make me reconsider._

* * *

"How did you do it? How come my 3rd brother still chooses to trust you even when he knows you betrayed him?" whispered Wang Wook, his expression unfathomable.

Hae Soo's lips curled up in a timid smile, "You said it yourself, your Highness... the 3rd Prince trusts me... like I do him."

"Wook, just go back," Wang So suggested, "there's still time."

The 8th Prince smirked, "No." Unsheathing his sword, he took a fighting stance, "Seizing an empty seat isn't treason..."

The 4th Prince shielded Soo as they took several steps backward. The bowmen hidden on the rooftop, finally stood up and took stance, aiming at Wook.

"Care to explain what's happening here?" growled a commanding voice. Wang Mu, escorted by Baek Ah, climbed up the stairs leading to the small group.

Wook froze for a split of seconds, the Crown prince wasn't supposed to be back already. How could he, when all the roads to Songak were blocked by his spies? The 8th Prince glanced at Soo, it seemed actually that all the chess pieces had moved to her bidding as the young woman mastered the game that was Goryeo politics. He shouldn't have taken her lightly and to think that such woman was in the hands of Wang Yo, made Wook forever live with regrets.

"The 3rd Prince wanted... to commit-" Wook started but was cut off by Mu, who was scowling by now.

"Careful of what you're going to say, Wook-ah... the situation is already bad... Yo would press charges for slandering his name, especially when he's not even around the King's quarters as we speak."

"I laid the trap, Hyung-nim!" Wook insisted, missing the narrowing eyes of Yo's wife, "He said he'd come-"

It was then that the King's death was announced by Ji Mong, changing the flow of Fate.

"Father!" instantly said Wang Mu, tears welled up in his eyes as he rushed toward the King's quarters, only to be blocked by Hae Soo who had stepped past Wang So. She bent on her knees, head bowing low, handed out a parchment to the Crown prince.

"The late king entrusted me with his last will." she announced loudly, "You are to rise to the throne... _your Majesty._ "

It was that sight that greeted Wang Yo when he climbed up the stairs leading to Cheondeokjeon, accompanied by Jung. His second wife was on her knees and had chosen the next king for Goryeo. Willingly or not, everybody present, royal guards and brothers, bowed to the new monarch. "Manse! Manse! Mam manse Pyeha!"

* * *

After all was said and done, children paid respects to their late father bidding him farewell for his ultimate journey, queens and concubines mourned the great man while Soo witnessed the event taking place like a bystander. What kind of bystander could be a king maker by the way? Why did the late king put her under such burden?

Wang So found her in the room next to the King's bed-chamber. "Will you be alright?" he asked, concern filled his expression, "I mean with Hyung-nim... Do you want me to go with you?"

Hae Soo smiled in reassurance, "I will be fine." He stilled in front of her and reached out to caress her temples, "Don't forget to call on me if he-"

"Don't worry for me." the young woman cut him off, "his Highness will not harm me."

As if on a cue, the 3rd Prince was announced and he entered in the room. Of course, Yo immediately noticed the wolf-dog's hand on Soo's temples and by the look of it, the couple must've been in a serious conversation before his arrival. Wang So drew his hand back. Both brothers shared a disgusted look but Yo was the first to divert his gaze because his wife was walking toward his direction.

"Greetings your Highness!" after the bow, Hae Soo looked up at him.

Yo's penetrating gaze bore into her doe-like eyes, mentally making sure that she was alright and most importantly still _his_ , "Long time no see, _Bu-in_." he said eventually.

"Indeed." Soo lowered her head, "Had you stepped into Cheondeokjeon back then, I would've killed you myself."

The 3rd Prince burst out laughing, "Is that so?"

"Thank you for staying safe and alive." his wife whispered in earnest. His gaze softened for a second, he then took Soo's small hand in his and whisked her out of the room, but not without a backward, hard glance at his younger brother, _she is mine! Back off!_

* * *

"What will happen to the 8th Prince? Is he branded as traitor?" Hae Soo was strolling in one of her exquisite garden with Wang Jung.

"It depends on the new King... unfortunately, my 8th brother was caught in the King's quarters in battle attire..."

"I mean, he won't be sentenced to death, will he?" the young woman inquired.

"Knowing the new King, I don't think he will ask for Wook Hyung-nim head." Jung provided honestly, "He could be exiled though."

Soo nodded, "It's way better than a bloodbath." The 14th Prince agreed with her.

"How are your mother?" she asked.

He sighed sadly, "She's utterly in denial state... still calling out for the late King."

Hae Soo stood stock still and took his hands in hers, "What about you? If you need anything, just tell me... I will do my best to help..."

"Thank you Soo-nui!" Jung smiled weakly, "After what Mother put you through, I dare not-"

Despite her smaller stature, Soo gave him a tight hug and Jung leaned into her warmth for comfort, "What are family for, hm?" she said as her brother-in-law acquiesced silently.

"Stop clinging onto her, Wang Jung!" growled a cold voice behind them.

The couple resumed into a decent position and watched as Yo approached, hands behind his back, "Hyung-nim-" Jung started but was quickly cut off, "Your Highness, may I help you with something?" Soo asked, sounding most innocent.

Wang Yo's intense gaze rested upon his wife, "Munseong had a dinner prepared for your safe return, your presence is therefore expected."

"I will take my leave-" Wang Jung hastily supplied.

Soo looked up to her brother-in-law and touched his forearm, "Stay and eat something before going back!"

The 14th Prince's eyes darted from Soo to Yo, feeling uneasy because of his brother's dark stare, he accepted her invitation nonetheless.

* * *

Hours later in ivory satin under-dress Soo paced back and forth on the veranda of her bed-chamber, she was staring hard and long at the rectangular box resting on the bedside table. The late King left her with great responsibilities, right. He also was the man court lady Oh dearly loved and so, after half an hour of reflection, Hae Soo decided to grant Taejo's personal last request. Time then to break this news on Wang Yo, among other things.

She was so wrapped in her own little world that she nearly fainted when strong arms wounded around her small body, it was his scent that calmed her nerves -barely-, a masculine scent that belonged to him and him only.

"Your Highness..." Soo started but quickly lost her voice when he bit her ear while leaving a trail of kisses down to her neck, his nimble hands roamed her body as if they remembered each curves of hers.

The young woman swiftly whirled around to face him, "I know how upset you must be with me... that's why we need to talk." Holding up one arm mid-air in order to put a safe distance between them, she slowly glided backward.

"Talking is not exactly what I have in mind..." Yo looked straight into her eyes, dark passion shrouded his own. "but you're right, I'm mad at you... for months now. It started with the poisoning... I would've made you the first wife, you know?!" He growled while prowling closer to Soo.

"Your actions told me so, your Highness but... you know that position doesn't mean a thing to me." Hae Soo replied, stepping backward still. She felt like an hunted prey. "The Park clan is a strong support which you sought when you married your first wife. Loyal support is everything in Goryeo politics, how was I supposed to let you cut ties with them?"

Wang Yo stopped short on his tracks, tilting his head, "Are you saying you shamelessly plot behind my back for my sake?"

"I had to ensure the Princess consort's complete loyalty... it's done, she's bearing your first child. Her position is now secured."

If the news surprised him, nothing on his face gave it away, the prince chuckled without mirth, "You really are something, Bu-in... every time, I think I've seen the last of your feat, you just bring it up to another level." He resumed to stalk his wife's every steps, backing her up against a pillar. "Tell me then, why did you choose Wang Mu for the throne?"

Hae Soo refused to show fear, instead she held her head high and rested her most honest gaze on Yo, "It was the late King's will... and I'm not one who goes against a royal decree, am I?" Her statement reminded him of the marriage decree he had boldly requested. "Beside, seizing the throne branded as traitor will leave a stain in one's reign. Should you rise to the throne someday, I'd wish it smooth with no protestations nor bloodbath... The late King asked me to tell you that _Patience is a virtue_ , your Highness."

Wang Yo's fist connect with the pillar, above her head but Soo didn't even flutter her long lashes as he loomed over her. With his other hand, he tipped her chin upward, "What if I cannot forgive your betrayal?"

"I heard the divorce papers are on your study table... Let us sign them and I can swear on my life that you won't ever see me again."

"I will not grant you divorce in this lifetime!" He snarled at her while clamping her shoulders with both hands, "What do you take me for?"

A sob rose in her throat but Soo did her best to not let it out, "Now that you hate me, it's best we go separate ways-"

"I don't hate you, you silly woman!" Wang Yo said through gritted teeth, "Whatever you did since the storehouses missions, you did it for my sake first. _Always_. I'm clever enough to understand _that_ and the last events proved to be no exception, however, do you know what irks me the most?"

Hae Soo took her time to digest every piece of information she got so far. He didn't hate her like she thought he would and considering his persona, it came as a bit strange but then again the 3rd Prince's expected reactions often differed from his usual whenever she was concerned. "I... I..." she stammered.

"Whenever you leave me in the dark... pushing me away..." Yo cupped her jaw, caressing ever so slowly her cheekbone with his big thump, "or ignoring me like you did for the past few weeks..." he crushed his body against hers and wasted no time in capturing her mouth in a hot, searing kiss. Hae Soo did not resist this time, she let the overwhelming sensation washed over her like a slow tide. Yo deepened the kiss, his tongue coaxing her to surrender, to soften. Triumph poured through him when her tongue twined with his own as her hands, instead of pounding into his chest, rummaged into the collar of his regalia. Clinging. Good.

The 3rd Prince hauled his wife to the wooden bed and started to untie the ribbons of her satin robes, one by one.

"Your Highness!" Soo heaved a sigh, passion blurring her expression, "I can't."

"You will." He purred against her plump lips.

Hae Soo put a hand against his mouth, preventing him to kiss her further, "You don't understand... I could not...no, I will not share _my man_." she explained while the blush darkened her pretty face.

Yo propped up on one elbow and intently stared down at her. Odd as it was, his second wife didn't give a damn about power or positions however on private matter she demanded faithfulness which actually wasn't so hard of a task. Indeed, Yo would grace her every night if she let him. A feral grin threatened to curl the corner of his lips. Ruthlessly, he gave her his most seductive gaze, time for a little teasing. "Am I your man?"

He watched as Hae Soo covered her face in shame. Yo brushed her hand off, entwining their fingers, he pinned it onto the mattress. "Indulge me." His hot breath fanned across her ear.

The young woman inhaled, tilting her head to side to avoid his mischievous stare, "We are married-"

Two fingers tipped her chin back to him as their gaze met, "Soo-ah!"

"If we consummate our marriage..." Soo replied, biting her own lower lip, "I will consider you my man."

A nice feeling blossomed in his chest. If Yo was pleased to hear her confession, he didn't let it show, instead his eyes took a darker shade. At this sight, Soo felt the slow tide washing over her whole body once more.

"Did you know that I lust after you?" he kissed her sensually, "My own wife?"

Not trusting her voice, Soo shook her head in denial.

Wang Yo chuckled, "You tried my patience like no other, Soo-ah," then he added more somber, "whenever you're with my brothers, for instance..."

"They're family." Soo finally found her voice.

Yo meld his hard body into hers, growling, "Do not deny me then!" He ravenously captured her mouth once again as his hands finally found their ways through the many layers of her under-dress. The slow tide, Hae Soo felt earlier transformed into a tidal wave when his fingers grazed her bare skin, discovering every secret parts of her body.

"I'm going to make you mine," Yo grinned, all wolf, his molten gaze on her, "and I shall be yours." He earnestly assured, Yo was oddly pleased and relieved the moment she shyly nodded in acceptance as they consummated their marriage that night.

* * *

Wang Yo awoke at the sound of muffled voices and rushed steps, eyes closed he then reached out beside him but found no warm body. Rising from the bed, instead of finding Hae Soo, he faced an army of servants. They were all bowing, head onto the floor, waiting for his fury to explode for they knew that their master will fly into black rage once he hears about the news.

"Speak!" he growled while he stepped out of bed, eyes darting at every corner of the chamber.

The servants gasped in fear as Jo Sanggung admitted, "Soo Bu-in... said she had important errands to run... She left the mansion."

" _What?!_ " Yo roared, exuding a black aura, "Where was she heading off?"

"Soo Bu-in did not tell, your Highness... she left a letter for you."

Yo glanced at the colorful envelope resting on the bedside table, if she'd wanted to run away, she wouldn't bother leaving a note, he thought calmly. He unfolded the letter, " _Your Highness, I didn't mean to leave you out again, I was planning to tell you about this last night... but I need to step back in order to grant the last request of a dying man. As I'm traveling with Hwan to visit Oh Sanggung, there's no need for you to send an army. Please, have faith in me. Hae Soo._ "

The 3rd Prince's lips quirked dangerously, "You have guts, Soo."

* * *

Love all your reviews to bits. Thanks a million Chingudeul!


	12. Part XII

Hi Chingudeul!

I have to apologize for the lack of update lately but work was like Hell... nothing went as planned so it took me awhile to get back to the fandom :(

Thanks for your patience!

* * *

 **Part XII**

"Did you run away, Child?" asked Oh Sanggung when she saw Soo at her doorstep, while a suspicious man was standing guard in the courtyard.

Hae Soo smiled briefly, "I did not..." while entering into the humble abode.

Both women sat down around a low table, Soo then placed the rectangular box in Soo Yeon's hands "I was asked to give you this."

As soon as the older woman opened the box, she faltered backward. Soo caught Oh sanggung's falling body and laid her on the futon.

"Hwan!" Hae Soo shouted, the young man rushed inside within seconds. "Could you find me a basin of water and some towel, please?!"

The shadow guard glanced at the unconscious Soo Yeon and nodded hurriedly.

Moment later, the older woman regained consciousness as her tears started to flow silently. Hae Soo took her foster mother's hand in hers and tried to soothe her pain. "The late King loved you very much" Soo confirmed. "I guess he had tea with me just to have news of you."

Oh Sanggung smiled through her tears, "I know, Child... I know. Did he suffer much?"

"He was serene in the end, he knew he was dying."

* * *

"Hwan sent a report, your Highness." Yo's personal guard gave his master an envelope when the latter was about to enter in the throne Hall, Jung who noticed his older brother's scowl while reading the letter, drew closer to Yo. The new monarch had summoned his brothers to the Palace. Eun, Baek Ah, Won and So were already positioning themselves in front of the royal seat.

"Is Soo-nui alright?" asked Wang Jung discreetly.

The 3rd Prince's frown deepened when he looked at his younger brother, "Your sister-in-law is quite alright... for the time being." Yo said before stepping inside the Hall.

King Hyejong's appearance prevented Jung to ask furthermore, the 14th Prince rejoined the group as their meeting started.

"As you probably heard, Wang Wook and the Hwangbo Household will be sent into exile thus closing the matter of our 8th brother's... revolt." Wang Mu informed as his gaze rested on Yo for a moment, the latter was pursing his lips in clear disapproval. Mu's advisors had warned him of Yo's powerful position within the political chessboard for the 3rd Prince had strong ties with Elites of Goryeo such as the Hae clan or the Parks from Later Baekje.

Wang Mu went on, assigning new position or mission to his many brothers, Jung was promoted General; So was tasked to supervise the battalion of Royal guards and the Palace security. Baek Ah was asked to keep tab on Goryeo's life and report back to the King, pretty much the same like he used to with the late king; Eun was advised to not take part in politics which was completely alright with him. Mu's decision to make Won one of his advisors rose interrogations from the whole sibling though, however, the Wang Princes remained silent.

"As for 3rd Prince Wang Yo, you are assigned as Governor of the north Province hence you will move to Seokyeong." King Hyejong decreed as everyone present -including Mu himself- anxiously awaited Yo's reaction.

The 3rd Prince smirked handsomely, "I accept your command... your Majesty." Yo wasn't surprised by the news for he, himself, would've probably done much worse in order to secure the throne. Though sending him to a remote Province could be a strategic move, Wang Mu forgot that Seokyeong was like a second home to Yo. Their uncle Wang Shik Ryeom, who the 3rd Prince was close to, was permanently in residence there. Mu should've known better than to let his powerful enemies dwell in the dark together.

Once the meeting was done, Jung approached Yo and So, "We need to discuss about Mother."

Jung briefly explained their mother's problem while the three brothers strode toward the Queen's quarters. There, they heard shout and wail coming from Queen Yoo. When the double doors slid open, one could see Yo's mother, disheveled, looking ten years older than before, totally lost in her own world.

"I think she lost her mind when father passed away." whispered Jung sadly, "She refuses to leave these quarters, insisting it's hers."

Wang So looked at his mother with sorrowful eyes, "Eomeoni, it's me..." he said while approaching the older woman.

Queen Yoo instantly frowned at him while recoiling in disgust, "Who are you? How dare you enter in my quarters? I am the Queen!" She drew near Jung, pounding into his chest, "Royal guard, inform his Majesty that assassins trespassed into my chambers! Quickly!"

"Mother! Please get a grip of yourself!" pleaded Jung as he gripped her shoulders. His mother blinked, with bated breath the 14th Prince waited for her to regain some sort of senses, alas, instead she shouted louder, "Your Majesty! Please help me!"

Yo shifted his body to face her as she looked up at him, "Mother, his Majesty has passed away, he won't be coming-"

"Hyung-nim!" Jung and So protested at the same time but it didn't stop Yo to drown his mother with truth.

"These quarters aren't yours anymore... Wives of late kings are supposed to retreat in temples. We will move you to Chungju."

Oddly, Queen Yoo seemed to recognize her son, "Yo-yah, is that you? Is the king still mad at me because of his lover's miscarriage? Is that why he doesn't want to see me?"

Wang Yo stayed mute for lack of appropriate answer, the older woman came to grip the front of his regalia, "I love him, Yo-yah! I wanted him to only look at me! I'm _his queen_!" hysterically cried Yo's mother before losing consciousness. Jung and So caught the falling body as they watched their older brother nonchalantly turning around.

"Make preparations and settle Mother in the biggest temple in Chungju." Yo ordered to his mothers eunuch and head court lady, the latter bowed in acceptance as he walked away without looking back.

* * *

The first week passed in a blur, Soo had stayed by Soo Yeon's side in order to comfort and help her foster mother going through the mourning. As the second weeks passed by, Hwan got news from his master. "Soo Bu-in, it has been a fortnight-" the shadow guard started.

"Shh, I know that, Hwan," Soo whimpered, misunderstanding his intention, "but I will not leave until she's fine."

Hwan went on, "His Highness will-"

"Bu-Bu-in? Are you married, Soo-yah?" demanded Oh Sanggung while entering in the room.

Hae Soo winced, "Well, it isn't like I wanted to hide it... it's just that the few letters we've sent to each other are so brief and get to the point-"

"Even so... you should've told me!" admonished Oh Soo Yeon.

"My marriage was a royal decree!" Yo's wife whined, "After that, my life just turned into a whirlwind... I wanted to tell you earlier but you had so much on your mind lately-"

"Who is your husband, Child?" Soo Yeon asked while taking a seat next to her daughter.

Soo's grimace grew weirder.

"Soo Bu-in is wed to the 3rd Prince." answered the shadow guard.

"Hwan!" Hae Soo shouted at the man, who blinked back in innocence, then she turned toward her mother, "I can explain-"

"You married Wang Yo? Not the 4th or the 8th Prince? How did that happen?" inquired Soo Yeon in bewilderment.

"He personally made a request to the late King." the younger woman replied and like that, Soo explained the whole situation.

"I begged him to stay away from you..." Oh Sanggung revealed, "he assured me he wasn't the slightest interested in you back then."

Soo narrowed her eyes, "When was it?"

"After the failed assassination."

"The fact that I saved him made his Highness reconsider many things..." Soo assumed.

After making sure that her daughter was alright, safe and not threatened in any ways, Soo Yeon relaxed gradually. "Then does he know you're here?" Oh Sanggung asked.

"He does..." Soo answered, "since he did not send an army to bring me back..."

"His Highness did not, only because I reported to him that you are safe." Hwan stated.

"It's that so?" pouted Soo. "Here I thought he was trusting me..."

Soo Yeon smiled, "You should go back, I am fine now."

"I can stay with you much longer," Hae Soo quickly retorted but saw Soo Yeon shake her head in reassurance.

"Actually, his Highness asks you to stay put in here. He will personally come to fetch you." Hwan informed at last.

"Personally?" Soo repeated in disbelief, "Why?"

"I shouldn't be the bearer of such news."

"Hwan! What is it?"

The young shadow guard sighed, "The new king has assigned his Highness as Governor of the north Province. Our whole household is moving to Seokyeong."

Hae Soo squinted her eyes, "What is that? A disguised exile?"

"It would seem so." replied Oh Soo Yeon. "Wang Yo's high position would threaten any newly crowned king..."

Soo felt the bitterness rising in her throat as reality hit her hard, the throne really did change one person after all, "What happened to the 8th Prince then?"

"He is being exiled to some south island with his entire household." answered Hwan.

"At least, we had avoided a bloodbath this time." said Hae Soo, thoughtful.

* * *

Unfortunately one night, several days before Yo's arrival, men in black, hunting down one single wounded man, took Oh sanggung's secluded house as their playground.

"I count three assassins." murmured Hwan, "do not make a sound both of you, when they will finish their task-"

"Are we going to let them kill the man, before our own eyes?" Soo fussed.

Oh sanggung frowned, "Soo-yah, we don't know much about the situation, he could be a bad man."

"Or he could be a good one, in need of help." shot back Hae Soo while she stepped outside and drew near the injured man. The group of assassins froze for a split of minutes, communicating in their own language.

"I don't know what he did but I won't let the lot of you kill him." informed Soo while picking up the half-dead man by the shoulder. "Step back while I'm asking you nicely." The rescued man looked into her eyes, feeling grateful and impressed at the same time.

The group of assassins laughed merrily before launching their attack, however before they could lay a finger on Soo, both of them had their skulls pierced by solid arrows. That made the third assassin reconsider his action while Hwan got out of the darkness and shielded Soo.

"He's bleeding too much. I need to lay him down inside." stated Soo while walking past Hwan, "I didn't take you with me for you to get killed so-"

Hwan cut her off, "Don't worry Soo Bu-in, I will be right behind you."

As soon as Hae Soo entered into the house with the wounded man, she heard the clash of swords. True to his promise, Hwan finished the assassins off very quickly and returned beside his mistress. "Hwan, find all the linen and towel possible and bring me my medicine chest." Soo ordered.

"But Soo Bu-in-"

"Now!" she shouted more firmly and her shadow guard nodded, turning to Soo Yeon, she pleaded, "Please, help me stop the bleeding and check his wounds!"

Oh sanggung stayed paralyzed for a moment as Soo urged one more time, "Mother, please!" The older woman regained her wits and quickly helped treat the man afterward.

Hours later, totally exhausted, Hae Soo and Oh Soo Yeon fixed the last bandage on their patient.

"The bleeding has stopped but his wounds are severe, not counting on the high fever..." Soo Yeon spoke, "It's already a miracle that he survived until now."

"He's fighting, Mother... as long as he's still breathing, I cannot give up." Soo explained.

"You have too big a heart, Child. Life doesn't treat pure soul like yours kindly."

"It doesn't matter... that man just had the same look as _my person_... Unfairness, betrayal were swelling up in their gaze but in the end the will to live overpowered it all. It feels like the world owes them..."

Soo Yeon smiled weakly, "Alright, I understand. Do what you have to, Child."

Soo and Soo Yeon took turns to look over the ailing man however he did not once regained consciousness since his failed assassination, and it was two days ago. Though she didn't let it show Soo dreaded for the worse.

Doubling her efforts to keep the unconscious man alive, Hae Soo's stubbornness paid off as her patient opened his weary eyes, a little more than a day later.

He glanced at her and she immediately drew near the bed. "Wa... ter..." he murmured weakly. Soo fed him water, slowly, careful as to not choke the poor man.

"Thank you... for saving... my life... agassi..." He said with difficulty.

Soo's eyes grew wide, "Oh, you can speak our language?!" A faint smile graced his feature, warmth reaching his eyes. Soo sighed in relief and gave him the most radiant smile he ever got in his life, eyes brimmed with unshed tears, "No, thank you for staying alive... Sir."

"My name's Yelü Ruan..." the man told her -he, of course, omitted to add, _Prince of the Khitan Empire_ \- as Soo nodded, unaware of his true identity.

"You must be famished," the young woman assumed while getting up on her feet and approaching the door, "I will get you some porridge, hm?"

Hae Soo stopped dead on her track the moment she noticed a man in black uniform standing in the doorway, "What did you do to my people?" Yo's wife demanded, aware that Hwan would've done something if he were able to, hence the fact that he wasn't next to her spoke volumes. So instinctively, Soo knew she needed to tread carefully, however the newcomer didn't even let her react as he swiftly put a tiny blowgun between his lips and shouted a flying dart at her neck.

 _His Highness will kill me all over again when he finds out_... was Soo's last thought before darkness took over her.

* * *

Munseong and his household were moving to Seokyeong according to plan while Yo made a detour to Oh Sanggung's hometown. Wang Yo couldn't explain the uncanny feeling that propelled him to hasten the pace of his group but he just knew his gut feelings rarely failed him so when the village was in the offing he urged his mount onward.

The unsettling feeling didn't leave his chest, especially when Oh Soo Yeon's humble abode materialized out of the fog. Indeed, the secluded house was plagued by devastating flames while some courageous villagers attempted to put an end to the fire –with more or less success.

Yo's men hurriedly helped out and after a long battle, together with the villagers they succeeded to put the blaze to rest. The 3rd Prince dismounted slowly, stunned by such desolation. Village men searched through the smoldering rubble and gasped when they came across three cadavers. One couldn't distinguish if the corpses were male or female, so much it was in bad shape and mostly burnt.

Women, who just came from the village, started to weep soundly, "Poor creatures..."

"To die in such dreadful way... it's awful..."

"At least, her daughter was with her..."

Wang Yo's head snapped toward the group of wailing women when he heard the last comment, approaching like a predator ready to pounce at them, he demanded, " _What did you just say?_ "

The poor women jumped out of their skin and recoiled in fear when they noticed the dark aura oozing off of Yo.

"Who are you?" stammered one of the village women.

Villagers and Yo's men drew close to the small group, "His Highness is well acquainted with the person who used to live in this house." Yo's guard answered.

"His Highness?" the older woman repeated, scanning Yo from head to toe.

"What did you say a moment ago?" The Prince growled again.

"Two days ago, we saw Soo Yeon-ie at the herbs shop, she was with her daughter-"

"A pretty lady from the Capital, if the rumors proved to be true."

"Of course, it's true... she had a servant with her!" retorted one of the women to her friend, then turning her attention toward Yo again, she sighed, "Anyway, since then they stayed indoors that's why we assume that the bodies must be theirs. Poor creatures..."

"Your Highness... we found Hwan's bow." reported one of Yo's men and then deafening silence enveloped all the guards.

Dread constricted Wang Yo's heart as he slowly approached his men and saw what made them lose their voice. Anger and sadness combined suddenly took possession of him when he recognized Soo's dagger in the hands of one the dead bodies.

* * *

Special thanks and hugs (yup, it's for you Charlotte!) to all the kind readers who left me a review, insights, ideas and whatnot...

Wishing you all Happy Holidays filled with joy and love *heart*


	13. Part XIII

Hello Chingudeul ;D

Chapter 13 felt like a cursed ones to me... Time wasn't on my side but I couldn't let you guys hanging any longer, could I?

Oh and just know that there's an inaccuracy in my fic, I'm playing with History a bit so Yelü Ruan (future Emperor Shizong) will rise to the throne earlier. Also, Ruan is older than Yo by 3 years.

Special shout out to SoSooJANG and Charlotte, thanks for worrying about me and your warm words! It helps! Hug to you both ;D

To answer to StarsintheGalaxy, there aren't lot of YoSoo fics, you can visit archiveofourown or asianfanfictions but you will probably find the same stories out there. Anyway, thanks for reading my fic and actually leaving me a review, that's very nice of you. Happy reading!

* * *

 **Part XIII**

For a split second, Wang Yo's rational mind turned blank. Slowly, he bent down and fetched his second wife's precious dagger while barking, "Search every corner of this damn area!"

"Your Highness-" started Yo's personal guard but he quickly shut his mouth when he noticed his master's grim expression.

"She is too stubborn to die that easily!" Yo growled lowly, "Search thoroughly and _interrogate_ all the villagers!"

Obediently, Yo's guard assented, "Yes, your Highness!" before striding away to give orders to his subordinates.

Dagger in hand, the 3rd Prince walked past the dumbfounded village people, he got on his horse and rode away in a furious gallop.

 **-Six months later-**

Jo Sanggung found her master, as usual, in Hae Soo's quarters or what should've been her quarters in Seokyeong, had she been alive. Indeed, after six months of vain search and investigation, doubts weren't allowed anymore, Wang Yo's second wife was declared dead.

The sad news had traveled all around Goryeo, urging Baek Ah, Eun and Jung to gather at their older brother's new residence, much to Yo's dismay.

"Do not remove a single thing from her quarters." Yo spoke from a distance. "Your mistress is just missing."

The lady-in-waiting looked over at her master and earnestly assured, "I have no doubt about that fact... knowing Soo Bu-in, she must be trying hard to find a way to come back."

"Right," Yo chuckled, "she said to have faith in her, after all..."

"Your Highness, the Princess consort would like a word with you, she's waiting outside." Jo Sanggung informed.

Wang Yo, who was standing on the balcony, didn't move a muscle, instead his gaze rested upon the horizon when he spoke, "Didn't I already warn the Princess consort not to come near these quarters?"

"Indeed your Highness but she insists..." Jo Sanggung stated.

Yo shifted his stance, walked toward the door which opened to let him pass through, Jo Sanggung followed suit as their master shouted to the guards outside his second wife's quarters, "No one is allowed to enter these quarters except me and Jo Sanggung!"

"Yes, your Highness!" roared the guards in unison.

After less than 2 minutes walk, the 3rd Prince came across his first wife who was 7 months pregnant now and glowing like any woman in her condition would be.

"What are you doing here, Munseong?" Yo asked coldly.

"My duty as a wife." the Princess consort retorted, "I've come to support you during the mourning."

Her husband's corner lips curled up, showing a predator grin, "There's no need for such thing. I'm fine."

"Soo Bu-in was declared dead, yet you stubbornly refused to hold a funeral," Munseong noted, a frown marring her pretty face, "is that the definition of _fine_ for you?!"

Wang Yo drew close to the Princess consort, stopping short mere inches apart. His arctic voice sent chills down her spine while the hair of her neck rose, "Hae Soo relinquished the position of first wife to _you_ which still aggravates me knowing what your father did... so now that you are with heir, just focus on your duty as Princess consort and not as wife!"

"I love you!" Munseong cried through tears. "Way before Soo Bu-in..." It has been foolish of her to think those past months together had changed something between them. She had thought that giving him an heir would make her important to him but reality was cruel.

Wang Yo had only one thing in mind: _Goryeo_. Over the past few years she knew him, nothing had swayed his dream. Nothing. It was the reason why Munseong first thought Hae Soo would be a hindrance but on the contrary, oddly her presence by Yo's side only strengthened his resolution to march forward and aim for the throne.

In Yo's dream, Soo became inseparable with his ambition to be king, indeed she gave him a peace of mind, which Yo didn't get while being under Queen Yoo's wing and which Munseong never achieved to do. Alas!

Wang Yo inclined his head, as if the words just confessed were stranger to his ears, "Do not be greedy and ask for more than you already have, Munseong!"

"Why couldn't I?" she shot back.

"Need I remind you of my mother's fate?" Wang Yo's smirk grew nasty, "Affection was never a part of our relationship, you were fully aware of that fact the day we married... nothing changed since then."

"You are cruel, your Highness!" His wife reproached through her tears.

He sighed, his patience wearing thin, "I'm quite honest actually, stop being delusional!"

"What's so special about Soo Bu-in? Why do you only _care_ for her?"

Silence met her questions for a moment. "She's stupidly unselfish, would stay loyal until her last breath and would sacrifice her life in exchange for the live of her loved ones, which I know isn't your case." He eventually answered, walking past her, the Prince did not stop, even when his first wife said, "Your heart is holding onto a ghost, your Highness! The only person you care about, other than yourself, is dead!"

Wang Yo spared her a glance, "Don't get under my skin, Munseong... Soo won't be able to save you for a second time!"

The warning got her eyes round like saucers, he wouldn't dare kill her and his unborn child, would he?

* * *

The moment Wang Yo stepped inside the reception Hall, his younger brothers and Soon Deok grew mute. The 3rd Prince took his place at the head of the long table before warning, "Don't offer me your condolences... Your sister-in-law is still alive somewhere."

"What about her dagger then?" Jung interjected, "It was rumored to be found on the victim?"

"She could've lost it during a commotion." Soon Deok provided, "The last time Eonni was there, she saved older Brother-in-law, remember? Something similar could've happened again."

Yo saw Eun's wife under another light, the young woman seemed more clever than her husband, well it was no surprise knowing that she was Grand General Park's daughter. "It's a possibility." Yo admitted.

His guests turned their attention to the 3rd Prince, stupefied that he had validated Soon Deok's theory. Baek Ah cleared his throat, collecting his thoughts, "Then Hyung-nim, you're thinking Soo is being held captive?"

"Probably." his older brother replied evenly.

"Who could be so stupid to do that, knowing she is a Prince's wife? Hyung-nim's wife at that?!" wondered Eun as Soon Deok poked him in his ribs in order to silence him. Now wasn't exactly the time to prattle about Yo's ruthlessness.

Yo sneered, "I feel myself wondering the same... How dare those people cross me, knowing who I am?"

"Unless they don't know who Soo is... How she is related to you." said Baek Ah with a snap of his fingers.

Jung scowled, unsure, "Do you think of some foreigner?"

"The village Soo stayed in, as well as Seokyeong are situated not so far from the border." Baek Ah pointed out.

"It could be the reason why there's no trace of Eonni," Soon Deok added, "she may have crossed the border."

"These are just conjectures so far... What can we do to help, Hyung-nim?" Staring straight at Yo, Jung looked less despondent by the minutes.

Yo started to understand why his second wife cherished the people who were in front of him. They worried and cared for Soo the same way she did for them. Yo folded his arms over his chest, "You will do nothing."

"But-"

"Hyung-nim-"

"My spies are already dispatched across the border, there's nothing else to do than wait." The 3rd Prince stated, "Beside you shouldn't neglect your duties, Soo wouldn't want that." His face was carving in granite while saying the last part, his siblings could only nod obediently.

* * *

"How is my mother?"

"She's recovering, the cure you made with the physician's help, is quite effective, Soo." The man smiled kindly, while motioning for her to take a seat at the dinner table which was full of yummy foods. He followed suit the moment she sat on the chair.

"Why can't I be beside her then?" Hae Soo asked, flexing one of her brow.

His benevolent gaze didn't falter as he started to pick some dish then placed it in her plate, "It's just a little too early for a reunion. Your mother was sick for a long time, let her rest for a little while, hm?"

"How can I trust you? All I have is your words and a name!" retorted Yo's wife, "Name, which by the way could be false for all I know! I never heard any servant use it!"

"Everyone refers to me by my position-"

"Which is?"

"and beside you wouldn't understand since we're talking our own language."

"Yah, Yelü Ruan! Stop playing mind games with me!" Soo shouted, "You owe me that much!" she was back on her feet, both hands slammed onto the table. Noise of the porcelain clinking one against another sounded unpleasant, even to her ears. The guards stepped forth, growing tensed as servants bowed their head even lower.

Ruan spoke in harsh tone making the guards retreat immediately all the while looking frightened and apologetic. Soo assumed they were threatened in some way by their master.

"Indeed, I owe you." Yelü Ruan agreed, "That's why I won't let anything happen to you and your people. You have to trust me, Soo."

After what seemed like ages, Hae Soo glided downward eventually, "Where is Hwan? If something happened to him-"

"Your guard proves to be quite lethal when given little freedom. He already killed plenty of my men so for his security and more importantly, for ours, he is confined in a room." Soo's host replied in all honesty, "Overall, he is in good condition, don't worry."

"Why did you do this to us? As promised, I nursed you through your predicament, now that you're in good health, why are we still prisoners here?"

"I prefer to think of you as my guest. Khitan is great in turmoil... currently. It would be foolish to send you back now," the man explained, "beside you might get killed for saving me..."

Hae Soo's eyes grew wide, "You brought us in Khitan?! Are you insane? Don't you know that Goryeo and Khitan are at odds?" then muttering very low, "Don't tell me I saved a traitor..."

"I heard you, Soo." Yelü Ruan chuckled, "And no, I'm not a traitor."

"Once again, I only have your word!" Soo stated with a wry face, "What were you doing in Goryeo back then?"

"Believe me or not but I was hunting in Khitan's grounds when I was attacked by assassins... during my escape, I had no choice but to cross the border."

The young woman squinted her eyes, "Normal people just don't have assassins sent after them... Who are you exactly?"

"I will tell you at the right time." Prince Ruan promised. He wasn't lying when he said Khitan was in turmoil, the throne fight was raging in the Capital. His uncle, Emperor Taizong died about six months ago, at the same time as Ruan's failed assassination. It didn't take a genius to assume that some relatives wanted him dead in order to seize the throne, that's why he didn't want his cover to blow up, Hae Soo was his life-saver, there was no way in Hell Ruan would let danger befall her, just because she knew who he was or what he might be...

Unsatisfied by his vague response, Soo's expression turned determined, "Whatever, I need to go back to my people, my family must be worried sick... At the very least, I should be allowed to send them a letter saying I'm alive!"

"It's too dangerous to reveal our position for the moment, the risk of being captured or worse, killed, is very high... just endure it for the time being, hm?" The Khitan Prince informed, "When everything settled, I will send a message myself to the Hae Clan-"

"I _married_ into another clan." Soo cut him off quickly.

Yelü Ruan frowned, looking dubious, "I thought married women of Goryeo have their hair tied up in a bun..."

"I tend to be different from others, beside I was visiting my mother so there was no need to show off..."

"Who is your husband?"

Hae Soo bit her lips, "Wang Yo."

Yelü Ruan had to smirk handsomely at this one, "Wang Yo... from the royal family?! 3rd Prince of Goryeo?" it wasn't exactly like Soo predicted though, indeed the Khitan man was looking at her like he just won the best prize of the lottery.

"Do you know him?" the young woman inquired.

"Who doesn't know the notorious 3rd Prince Wang Yo?" Yelü Ruan shot back, "though I've never met him in person, I heard tales of his ruthlessness."

Hae Soo made a face, muttering, "I shouldn't be surprised to hear he is mostly known for that dreadful trait of his..."

Prince Ruan burst out laughing upon hearing her honest statement, "I cannot wait to meet such formidable foe."

"There's no need for such meeting, just let me go with Mother and Hwan... and we will quietly return to our respective peaceful life." objected Yo's wife, knowing full well that her husband will blame her for sticking her nose where she should not.

"I highly doubt it, Soo." Yelü Ruan smiled, he had an impish look about him, "Your life and mine will never be peaceful anymore."

 **-Three months later-**

In Khitan, more exactly in Yelü Ruan's hideout, pandemonium was breaking out. Ruan's enemies found out about his refuge and had attacked the place since wee hours of dawn. The Khitan Prince had protected Soo, receiving cuts and blows while shielding her with his body. After a long chase and ditching their enemies, Yelü Ruan reunited Hae Soo, Soo Yeon and Hwan at the back stable, he helped Soo go up on her horse while Hwan took place behind Soo Yeon on their mount.

"Our position have leaked out." Prince Ruan informed her, "It never was intention to mix you with my business, I'm sorry."

Hae Soo looked down and smiled briefly at him, "I... It's alright. I'm not blaming you."

"It's a relief then..." Ruan smiled warmly, as though his world wasn't in chaos, "Here take this..." he closed her hand around a white jade token, "you will be able to cross the border with it."

Soo frowned, "Why? Aren't you fleeing with us?" She grabbed his hand, concern filling her eyes. "You could be killed if you stay here."

"No, I have to go to the Capital" he drew his hand back softly, "and settle things. Don't worry Soo, I won't die until my debt to you is fully paid." Then Ruan slapped Soo's horse on the rump making the animal break into gallop. Hwan's horse followed suit. When Soo glanced backward one last time, she noticed that Yelü Ruan was surrounded by assassins.

* * *

"The King is facing some crisis... again." announced Wang Shik Ryeom, he was sitting in Yo's luxurious study Hall. Tea was just served and as efficient as they always were, Yo's servants stepped back without a noise.

"Wang Mu was destined to be a puppet king," Wang Yo comfortably eased himself into his armchair, "so there's nothing surprising about the fact he is unable to rule properly."

"What are your plans, Yo-ah?"

Yo's lips curled up, "Someone said to me that Patience is a virtue... so I'm bidding my time, Uncle."

"So you're saying, you will just wait and see Goryeo fall in the hands of Wang Won-"

"I'm saying, Goryeo will be mine but the way to have it is also important. I want my rise to the throne, untainted, in order for my rule to be unchallenged afterward." The Prince replied. "If Won were to seize the throne right now, a bloody revolt will ensue... Do you honestly think he has a slight chance to win?"

Wang Shik Ryeom let the words sink in for a moment before smiling, "You've become wiser, Yo-ah. Is it the charge of Governor that changed you so?"

"I did not change actually... Hae Soo just made me consider other options." Yo confessed.

Concern marred his uncle's face, the older man sighed, "I usually don't mind your private matters, especially when you did not once neglect your duties as Governor since you took charge. However, it's been almost a year since your second wife's... disappearance, shouldn't you let go now?"

As if on a cue, Jo Sanggung uncharacteristically rushed inside the Study Hall, her bright expression stunning Wang Yo.

"How dare you?!" Outraged by the servant's attitude, Wang Shik Ryeom got on his feet.

"I beg your pardon." Jo Sanggung bowed to him, then turning to her master, "General Wang sent a report, Soo Bu-in was spotted at the borders on the Khitan's side."

Yo rose from his chair, "Prepare a horse, I'm going to Jung's camp."

* * *

Three days later, completely exhausted, Hae Soo's group arrived at a checkpoint, soldiers from Goryeo looked at her in suspicion, "What were you doing in Khitan?"

"I was quite ill, with help from Khitan physician, my daughter was able to find me a cure. It was a therapeutic trip." provided Soo Yeon.

"Why would Goryeo people need help from those Khitan bastards?" asked a vindicative soldier, Hwa was itching to teach him a lesson but a sign from his mistress told him to stay put.

"There are bad people everywhere, even in Goryeo." Soo stated, "You shouldn't go and insult people you don't know like that."

"Why? Are you one of their bitches?" the soldier retorted, "Since you have a Khitan token in your possession, you may as well be a courtesan-" The rude man never finished his sentence because Hwan swiftly went behind him and cracked his neck in two.

"Hwan! What did you do?!" shouted Hae Soo, mortified, while her shadow guard stepped backward, shielding her with his body while two other soldiers marched toward them, swords unsheathed.

"I won't let anyone insult you," Hwan replied as a matter of fact, "His Highness would have him killed just for the insinuation anyway."

"Hwan is right, _Bu-in_!" said a familiar voice from a distance and then out of the fog, Yo accompanied by Jung in uniform, strode toward them. The two guards who were at Hwan's throat seconds ago, just dropped their weapon at the sight of a General from the Royal army. The moment Soo locked gaze with her husband, she knew she was in trouble however it didn't stop her from running into Yo's arms and bury her face into his chest, "I'm sorry that it took me so long to come back to you."

 _You silly woman, you're finally home..._

* * *

May this New Year keeps you in good health,

blesses you with success

and treats you with love!


	14. Part XIV

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**

The rating went up to M.

If you feel uncomfortable with sex scenes, might as well skip this chapter.

As for the others, well... happy reading! ;D

* * *

 **Part XIV**

He kissed her.

His entire body came alive. He was aware of each curve of hers that meld into his body, Soo's mouth welcoming his own.

"You had guts, Bu-in." Yo purred against her lips, licking its shape, "for leaving me just after we consummated our marriage."

Instead of answering, his second wife moaned when their tongue met midway, she twined her arms around his neck and pulled him down to the mattress, atop of her naked, delectable body.

The weigh of her husband on her and his hardness made Hae Soo realize that she was home, at last. His familiar, reassuring scent enveloped all her senses, his mouth teasing her, arousing her until she knew she was as eager as Yo in losing themselves in each other's embrace.

He pulled back, his eyes dark, "You're forcing me to keep you trapped in a gilded cage."

She knew she has to make amends for leaving him so suddenly back then. Though it wasn't entirely her fault as she was supposed to return home within a month time, it took her overall nine months to safely come back beside her husband.

"Do what you deem necessary." Soo whispered.

Yo's eyes darkened, black spreading through brown, "Good." He didn't know if could bear to be apart from her ever again so he has to make his point clear.

His ravenous mouth traveled to her left breast while his nimble fingers fondled the opposite nipple.

Soo widened her eyes as a warm wave washed over her body, her hands moving on their own volition in order to rake her fingers through his long, unruly hair.

Ever so slowly, his hand left her breast and went down between her legs, he smirked when his fingers sank into her wetness.

She was ready.

With great care, he slid his thumb deeper, earning a moan from Soo. Yo's mouth went up and brushed warm kisses to her throat while his fingers did wonder down there, teasing her clit, thrusting into her core. She was about to climax.

The way her body tensed up made Yo stop his ministrations. "Your Highne-" Soo growled in frustration but he cut off her protestation by cupping the nape of her neck and taking her mouth in a hard kiss. No doubt, her man could kiss.

"Please..." Hae Soo begged weakly, _just end my misery_.

Wang Yo stared down at his wife and smiled. It was a feral grin, the grin of a predator who had just caught his prey. Her heart leapt a beat while the heat between her legs flared dangerously.

Her husband eased himself on one elbow, pulling one of her leg across his shoulder, Yo pushed into his wife in one sudden thrust. His hot mouth covered her moan of pleasure when he started pumping into Soo at regular pace. She felt good, clenching her inner walls and involuntarily sending Yo into a frenzy of thrusts.

When he released her mouth to nuzzle the crook of her neck, Soo urged, "Ah... Your Highness... Ah, please!"

The Prince started shuddering and a thin sweat filmed his skin, "Not yet, Bu-in." He pulled himself out and his wife almost cried at the sudden emptiness. She looked at him with such desperation in her doe-like eyes that he decided to stop teasing her. Yo flipped Soo flat on her stomach, he loomed behind her, trailing wet kisses along her spine, biting sensually the nape of her neck. His hard body slammed against her back as his hands busied themselves about her breast and clit, stirring the fire that hadn't gone down since he parted with her.

Wang Yo helped himself at her wet entrance, she felt complete when he sank into her, filling her entirely. His skilled hands resumed their work about her nipple and clit while the thrusts started. Hae Soo felt like dying from pleasure, the way his warm body crushed hers, his hot breath fanning across her ear. Her orgasm built up once again and this time she would do everything to be well pleasured. She wriggled her butt, meeting his strokes when she heard a groan from her husband. "Soo-ah! Don't-" he warned but she continued, having one goal in mind.

He tightened his embrace and quickened the pace, thrusting deeper, harder into the now swollen flesh of his wife.

"Ah... yes!" Soo cried, "faster please!"

Yo buried himself to the tilt, sensing her inner walls clench he gripped her slender waist, pushed into her several more times before he and his wife climaxed together, loudly. The bliss they felt at that moment made them forget the past year. They were still joined when Yo spoke, "You belong _here_ , with me." He then possessively wrapped his arm around her petite body after draping them with a duvet.

"I'm really sorry." Soo smiled, whirling in his arms to face her husband. "I'm home now." She wounded her arms about his waist and buried her face into his chest. They stayed tangled in each other's embrace quietly. After a long moment, Yo spoke again, "Do not think you're forgiven, Soo-ah. I've come to hate that recklessness of yours."

Soo hid her smile in his torso, "Your ruthlessness is on par, your Highness... Your silent treatment is worse than any torture."

 **-One month ago-**

 _"I'm sorry that it took me so long to come back to you."_

Wang Yo stood still, relieved inwardly that his silly woman was safe and sound. Her tight embrace almost dissolved all his fury, his vision which was blurred with red for several months now, seemed to clear out under her touch. With great reluctance, he pushed her by the shoulders putting a distance between them. "Let us go." he declared coldly before turning around and strode toward his horse.

Hae Soo stayed paralyzed, taken aback by her husband's cold attitude. Of course, she had predicted some reproaches but to have him turned his back on her in such way, was definitely not something Soo had expected. It hurt.

After an awkward silence, Jung came to her and made her hop on his back, he then proceeded to follow his older brother's footsteps. Soo rested her cheek against her brother-in-law's shoulder, a lone tear rolling down, "I'm back, Jung-nim."

"Please don't do anything reckless from today onward." Jung whispered, "My heart almost stopped when I heard of your supposed death. Even if Hyung-nim doesn't show it, this past year has been tough on him..."

"I'm sorry." she breathed out.

The trip back home went smooth, Wang Jung rejoined his troops while Yo returned to Seokyeong. Hae Soo and Soo Yeon rode in carriage, led by Hwan. The 3rd Prince traveled on horseback, sticking close to the carriage but not once talking to his second wife. The latter stole a glance at him from time to time and still, he refused to make eye-contact.

Sighing, she settled comfortably on her seat, "He's mad at me..."

"Can you blame him?" Oh Sanggung countered and she smiled when her foster daughter shook her head, "Just give him time, Soo-ah, he will forgive you."

The younger woman smiled without warmth, "It's just that his eyes were so cold. It feels like we are strangers... maybe he doesn't want me anymore."

Soo Yeon patted her daughter's head with affection, "He would've not fetched you personally if you meant nothing to him."

The following days, Soo took her mark in her quarters, making acquaintance with her new surroundings _within_ the mansion as she was forbidden to step outside. Oh Soo Yeon was set up in the quieter quarters of the mansion, her decent, new abode was situated far from the main building but she liked it that way. The former royal court lady was no fool, the 3rd Prince had offered her shelter because he wanted Hae Soo to feel reassured about her foster mother's situation. Keeping Soo Yeon safe, would grandly tame Soo's recklessness... even so the older woman felt grateful toward Yo anyway.

Soo was allowed to visit her foster mother whenever she wanted, at least whenever she finished with her duties. Indeed, due to Munseong's childbirth, all duties related to the first wife fell on Soo's shoulders. She had directed the whole household, sent orders, received official visits in place of Munseong, with superb aplomb at that.

The only problem was Wang Yo, although he sought her company, the coldness in his eyes didn't melt away. He would come in her bed-chamber, first hour in a morning, expected her to tend to his hair which she did, like she used to before her _disappearance_. He would summon her to his quarters, as often as his schedule permitted it, just to have dinner with him. And whenever they crossed path along the corridors, his dark gaze made her want to bury herself in a deep hole. He was giving her the silent treatment and his black cold indifference wounded her.

Hae Soo didn't know where she stood with her husband and the thought scared her more than anything. As days passed by, she grew insecure and even wondered if Yo still cared for her.

Meanwhile, it took all the 3rd Prince's self-control not to run to his second wife and kiss her senselessly. He was mad at her. Yes. The fact that she was back, safe and sound, didn't completely erase the uneasy pang in his chest. He was relieved. Double yes. Forgiveness wasn't part of his breeding but he was learning... for her.

Since Soo's return, he refused to share her bed, not because he didn't want to but mostly because he would keep his wife busy in bed for days. He had missed her body, having her once was definitely not enough.

He wanted to bask in her company even though he kept quiet whenever she was in his presence. Unbeknownst to her, he sneaked into her bed-chamber every night in order to make sure she was indeed back home.

As days passed by, Yo noticed his wife's sad countenance, the physician he sent her each morning had however assured him that Soo was healthy. After visiting Munseong and his newborn child, he would go and have an explanation with his second wife.

"Your Highness?!" Munseong repeated, trying to get his attention. Yo was standing over the baby's crib while his first wife sat on her bed.

"Hm, you were saying?" Wang Yo focused on the situation at hand.

Munseong smiled briefly, "I was asking, if you wanted to name our daughter..."

The baby was one month old, it was high time she got registered in the family book.

"I will trust you on that, Munseong." replied her husband devoid of emotion and still staring at his daughter.

Munseong's face plummeted and although she was disappointed she kept her voice even, "Let's name her _Mungong_. Park Mungong."

"Alright." Yo decreed, then to the sleeping baby, "Grow up well, princess."

* * *

As often, Wang Yo summoned his second wife to his quarters, he was already seated at the dinner table when she made her entrance, her vibrant fuchsia hanbok contrasted with her porcelain-like skin. To his surprise, she stayed root in the center of the bed-chamber, when his gaze flickered to her face, he noticed a familiar fire in Soo's eyes. All the servants silently retreated from the room, even Jo Sanggung whose expression was full of worry.

"I cannot do this any longer..." Hae Soo declared.

Wang Yo's brows knitted together, "What exactly are you talking about?"

"I cannot expect to be away for almost a year then come back and find myself in the same situation, as if nothing happened, " she said, "but if this is the life I am offered now... I cannot do it!

He rose from his seat, his anger threatening to take the best of him, "Why? Because that man you saved has better things to offer? Would you rather stay with him in Khitan?!"

The unfair accusation made her eyes grow wide, "He has nothing to do with our situation!"

"Hasn't he?" retorted Yo, spiteful, "Then what? Do you suddenly have a change of heart?"

"That's unfair, your Highness..." her voice raised to a higher pitch, "We're living like strangers! You royals, may be able to live like that but I'm not!" then in whisper, "please grant me divorce..."

Yo swept the entire dinner table making everything fly across the room. Still, Soo refused to show fear and stubbornly stayed motionless while her husband stalked toward her. "Think again!" he growled dangerously, his vision filming red with fury.

"You are the one who have a change of heart... not me! If you don't care about me anymore, just let me go." tears threatened to spill as she turned her heels and tried to flee from the room.

It was without counting on Yo's swift reaction, who grabbed one of her wrist and deftly made her spin. Her body slammed against his, when she opened her eyes, his hard gaze bore into hers.

"How dare you say that I don't care about you?" he snarled, "You don't have the slightest idea about how I lived for the past year? Do not assume!"

"I know I was wrong and I am repentant right now but did you have to treat me so coldly?"

Yo sighed, "It was your punishment, you silly woman! There was no way I would've let you off this time around."

Soo burst into tears, hitting his chest with her tiny fist, "You're so mean, you bad man!"

"I'm not a forgiving man, Soo-ah, you know that... but _never_ doubt about how I feel about you. Ever." and she shook her head in understanding.

"You're the one I chose to stride in life with and you're the one who will lay beside me in my grave." Yo confessed, his eyes losing all coldness from the previous moment.

Hae Soo heaved a sigh, "I love you." And that was all it took for Hell to break loose.

* * *

Hae Soo awoke laboriously, for a split second, she worried about the unusual settings she was staring at. Then she chanced a glance beside her and sighed in relief: she was in her husband's bed-chamber and not in some secluded residence in Khitan.

Remembering last night's event, Soo blushed an interesting shade of red. Next to her, Yo shifted position, embarrassed by her naked body she slowly drift away from him. She almost reached the edge of the bed when an arm snaked about her waist and slammed her back against a hard body. Her breathing stopped.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yo growled in her neck before biting the lobe of her ear. "Are you planning to disappear again?"

Heart thumping in her chest, Soo breathed in, "I... Of course not. I thought that it would be more comfortable for you if-"

He cut her off, pressing his erection against her bottom, "What could be more comfortable than this, Bu-in?" The hand that was around her waist a moment ago, traveled up to her right breast, fondling it, teasing its hard nipple. All the while, Yo brushed wet kisses to her neck, then down to the soft flesh of her shoulder.

Hae Soo felt her embarrassment melt away, instead the excitation tingled all over her body as the familiar heat in her belly flared. She half-licked half-bit her lips in expectation, squirming under his touch.

As if reading her thoughts, Yo's hand descended, grazing her slim stomach, he pressed two fingers against her clit. "Ah, your Highness!" she moaned wantonly.

"What is it?" He purred, "Do you feel uncomfortable?"

"No."

His smirk grew wide as his fingers slid into her core, already wet, ready for his engorged sex. His skilled fingers thrust in and out, to build an orgasm which was soon approaching. When his excitation hit its peak, Yo pulled out his hand and placed the tip of his dick to her womanhood. He thrust hard from behind, stretching her inner walls while a "Yes, please!" escaped from Soo's lips.

The first thrusts were slow, torturous but Soo's soft noises and cries made him wild, so Yo sank into his wife deeper, giving her what she wanted... fulfillment, completion. She cried out of ecstasy, seconds later, her body trembling. He pumped several more time, his hand gripping one of her breast when bliss hit him. Yo groaned before biting the crook of his wife's neck and releasing his seed inside her.

In the aftermath of their lovemaking, when the heat subsided, Wang Yo shifted Hae Soo's body within his arms, bringing her closer to him he then descended his mouth on hers, stroking her tongue with his, leaving her breathless when he pulled back. "I will always want you in my bed, _utterly spent_ , either by night or in morning... so don't ever think of leaving the bed first."

Soo blushed while biting her lips, "Yes, your Highness."

Their fight was over but unbeknownst to Soo, Yo's plan was already set in motion.

* * *

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Yo asked his second wife, her reflection through the mirror seemed troubled. Morning attendance was almost finished.

She combed his hair with skill, tied it into a bun before adorning it with a golden headpiece, "You let your mustache and beard grow... You look different... more ruthless."

The 3rd Prince chuckled, "I matured... but looking more ruthless isn't such a bad thing."

Jo Sanggung stepped inside the room, holding a tray, on top an envelope with the royal seal on it. Yo unfolded the letter, read it in silence. He rose from his seat and positioned himself in front of Soo. "The King has heard news about you. He's summoning you to Songak, Bu-in."

* * *

*hiding her shameful face* I can't believe I'm still blushing while writing YoSoo smut.

Thank you for the awesome reviews you guys left so far, I'm bowing low to you all ;D

 **Guest** : you may be right, while Yo's position is comfortable, it isn't entirely settled so far. Soo's pregnancy should be something to celebrate and not some sword hanging above his head. Thanks for giving your thoughts.

 **Charlotte** : Soon we will change into bears and hug each other all day! lol more seriously, I think I don't have to answer your wondering, especially with the chapter I just updated. On personal matter, I'm doing fine ;D RL treats me good and let's just say Work wants to eat me alive sometimes... just sometimes. Of course, it would be great if you make an account but don't feel burdened to do so only for me, ok? Reading my story and reviewing is already an honor. As for websites which display fics, I only know about the popular ones such as asianfanfictionsdotnet and archiveofourowndotorg.

 **SoSooJANG** : Yeah, thank you for your encouraging words! They warmed me inside and urged me to not give up on my story. Your last review made me crack up like a jack-'o-lantern, the way you would treat Munseong and when you say 'Yo's vulnerability' just got me. Oddly, I can't fathom Yo being vulnerable or being taken advantage of. My last update might have answered some of your pondering. As always, thanks for your brilliant comment, please take care and stay awesome!


	15. Part XV

WARNING!

There's a lil' smut at the beginning of the chapter.

I do apologize for the erratic updates since December, I hope RL (work especially!) treats me better in the future...

* * *

 **Part XV**

Hae Soo heaved a sigh.

It was, at least, for the hundredth times since she took place in her husband's luxurious carriage. She peered through the small window at the _escort_ , she was followed by countless guards on horseback, deployed all around the carriage, like she was some sort of national treasure. The worse was that Wang Yo, all domineering that he was, had insisted to accompany his second wife. Soo sneaked a glance beside her, the man sat there royally, arms folded and eyes closed, unconcerned despite all her protests.

"Will it be alright to leave Seokyeong while you are its Governor on post?" Soo tried again.

After a deafening silence Yo spoke, eyes still closed, "The Province is thriving, as we speak... Seokyeong will not collapse while I'm away, strict orders were already given to Uncle Shik Ryeom."

Soo sighed again, it seemed that nothing would change her husband's mind, unless, "The Princess consort gave birth a little less than 2 months ago-"

"Do not even try!" Yo warned her as she grew quiet when she noticed his dark eyes on her. There was something insanely dangerous lying within his obsidian orbs, something better kept locked inside for now, given the last fight they just had.

"They are your family..." Soo reminded him gently.

Yo's expression softened somewhat, "So are you..." His silly woman blinked twice, red sprawling all over her cheeks. Breathing out, he thought fit to add, "If you must know, Munseong and the baby are very well-treated, don't worry for them."

 _But are they well-loved, your Highness?_ Wanted to ask Hae Soo but instead she nodded, preferring to change subject, "Am I the only person summoned by his Majesty?"

"Jung-ie was also called back to Songak." Yo declared, then in a lower tone, "My informants told me that the King has missed several court sessions lately."

"Is he unwell?"

The 3rd Prince snorted, "I should be the one asking you that... Back to the old days, you did take care of him if my memory doesn't fail me..."

The corner of Soo's lips turned up in a slight grimace, "I only remember that you and your mother were bullying me back then." She met his eyes with a steady gaze, daring him to deny -he did not.

Yo had to admire her straightforwardness, "Even now, you're refusing to tell me what afflicted the King?!"

"His Majesty's matters are not to be discussed, you know that better than I," Soo replied, "beside the King could've missed court sessions because of something else. Entirely."

Wang Yo chose not to respond, whatever it was, his spies would find out by the time they'd arrived in the Capital.

"While you were missing, there was a royal wedding..." The 3rd Prince announced in a deadpan tone, "The Wolf-dog married Yeon Hwa." Yo scrutinized his second wife's face for any unwarranted feelings, she was surprised obviously. But was she regretful? He remembered that Wang So and Hae Soo used to have some sort of bond, different from the one she shared with Jung, Eun or even Baek Ah.

"Are you so upset that you lost you voice?" Yo couldn't keep the impatient edge out of his own.

 _Upset? Why?_ Soo drew a breath, "What happened? I mean-"

Yo grimaced, his distaste tangible, "He saved her, I suppose. Yeon Hwa wouldn't survive another exile, her pride would not let her."

"Is that so? Well, knowing his Highness, I'm not at all surprised by his gesture. He is a good man." The young woman smiled brightly. She wasn't particularly sad or sounded regretful.

Yo cupped Soo's face between his hands and stilled her with ease, crashing his lips onto hers. It was hard, rough, ravenous kiss, one that took her breath away leaving all her limps feeble. "Do not praise another man in front of me!" He growled against her bruised lips. "Especially with such face..."

Soo's plump lips trembled, "What face?"

"The one that's full of admiration and approval." irritation was still lacing his voice. His wife's eyes grew round in confusion for a split second and he could partially understand her, Yo, himself, didn't know why he grew jealous over his younger brother.

Hae Soo's doe-like eyes softened immensely, "I do look up to you too, your Highness."

He cocked his head, looking skeptical, "You said once I was a bad man." He moved her deftly onto his lap, her legs spread wide across him, Yo then pressed his growing erection against her bottom.

Soo leaned into her husband, brushed her lips against his, whispering, "You are a bad man."

Yo captured her mouth in a searing kiss while his hands roamed all over her body, working their way through the multiple layers of her robes. He smiled in triumph when his fingers grazed her smooth skin, giving him full access to her breast. He wasted no time in tasting her rosy hard nipples.

"Your Highness!" Soo hissed, "We can't... _not here_." Her protest died down when his hands next found their way under her skirt, he swiftly tore apart every single fabric and finally slid two fingers into her liquid heat. Hae Soo suppressed a moan, barely.

"I will have you, Bu-in," Yo's voice was hoarse, "right here." As always, his fingers did wonders down there. She wounded her arms around his neck and kissed him in acceptance. Soo helped her husband spread apart his own hanbok and released his full erection. She gulped in anticipation at the sight. Yo was hard and barely containing himself.

Hae Soo straddled her husband, easing herself onto him, he held her hips as he entered her. The feeling of him inside her was awesome. They silenced each other's groan with a long, feverish kiss. She settled onto his full length and began to rock on him. Yo moved his hungry mouth between her breasts, licking her creamy skin. Drowning in each other's embrace, they lost track of time until he heard her muffled moans and knew she was close to climax. With a sinful smirk on his mouth, he studied his woman's face, she was beautiful during their lovemaking. Her face was radiant when she came apart between his arms. A face, only he could witness at will, his pride told him. His possessiveness rose dangerously when Soo pleaded, "Your Highness! Faster... Ah!" as she hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"Don't hide from me!" Yo growled as he pushed into her harder, Soo gasped in pleasure. She then placed her forehead against his and locked gaze with her husband.

"Look at me when you come, Soo-ah." he thrust deeper, if possible, both hands on her hips as she wriggled along his hard member.

The pace quickened, she met each of his strokes with an infinite joy, "Yes! Oh!" In ecstasy, she cried against his mouth when pleasure took over her whole body. At the sight of her satisfied expression, Yo smirked wickedly, drove up into her several more time before reaching his own climax. Relaxed, he came inside her, spreading his hot seed.

"I will never be a good man." he said with ragging breaths.

She smiled brightly -again, the same smile she had when talking about Wang So earlier. "Maybe I wasn't destined for a good man in the first place." Long pause. "I never regretted giving myself to you."

Warmth bloomed in his chest for he also had no regrets stealing her away. Soo was the one woman who mattered and Yo will make sure that she understood.

Their long journey down to Songak ran smooth afterward. They made love in each inn they stopped by, giving off the vibe that the two of them were on honeymoon. After a week, the Capital in all its glory welcomed Wang Yo's procession.

* * *

The throne Hall was crowded.

The moment Hae Soo and Wang Yo stepped inside, they noticed familiar faces such as the 4th and 14th Prince. As for Wang Won, he peered down at them from his station next to the King's seat. Yo and his second wife walked past Baek Ah and Eun, whose eyes showed sign of true relief when they met Soo's steady gaze. There were also high officials whose face or name Soo didn't bother remembering.

"There you are, Yo." said King Hyejong, the man seemed... quite ill. His black circles and red spots on the face gave him an aura of impending death.

"Your Majesty." Yo replied evenly, bowing slightly his head.

Looking over Soo, Wang Mu smiled fondly, "Welcome back, Soo-ah! I'm relieved to see you are alright despite everything you've been through."

"Greetings to his Majesty." she made a 90° bow, hands clasped on her stomach while Mu's smile widened, "I thank you for your benevolence."

He took comfort in seeing her well and alive, bitterly it dawned on him that she must've been the only person convinced of his worthiness to sit on the throne. She and his late father.

Directing his gaze on Yo once gain, the King spoke, "In a year or so, Seokyeong and its Province are doing wonderfully, thrived beyond expectation since you took charge of it, I have to congratulate you, Yo."

"Having a loyal entourage is a must, I suppose," The 3rd Prince jabbed subtly, "which isn't the case for everyone." Yo's gaze rested upon Won who had remained unflappable.

Soo glared at her husband, long and hard but that didn't faze him, on the contrary he pointedly smirked at her, showing his right canine.

King Hyejong refused to take the bait, he didn't have the strength to and worse, his 3rd brother wasn't so wrong when he talked about _good entourage_. "I'm glad you pointed that out, brother..."

Wang Yo had to quirk a brow, suspicious.

"That's why I summoned Hae Soo back, I will need her help for the next few weeks."

"Few weeks?! Why her?" Yo retorted, clenching his hands into fist immediately.

"National interest." clearing his throat, Won informed, "Soo Bu-in's presence was requested."

"Requested? By whom?" The 3rd Prince snorted, nothing made sense. "Why do you need her for?"

Soo who was silent since the start of the discussion, reached out and put a placating hand on her husband's forearm, "Your Highness, please!" Then she addressed Wang Mu, "I will help in any way I can, your Majesty but his Highness and I need further details."

Before the King could answer, a very distraught eunuch rushed inside Cheondeokjeon's Hall, "Trouble! There's trouble!"

"What is going on?" shouted Wang Mu, face white like a sheet, his paranoia kicking in.

"Several large battalions from the Khitan empire are posted all along our border!"

Turning to Won, Mu roared, "I thought you said we had time!"

"I don't understand." The 9th Prince stammered.

"Allow me to explain..." said a man in golden imperial regalia, advancing leisurely toward Soo. The nearer he was approaching, the bigger Soo's eyes grew. She recognized the silhouette, the firm set of his jaw, his determined eyes and that arrogant smirk.

"Who are you?" Wang Mu stuttered while rising from his seat, "How did you enter the Palace's grounds? Where are the guards?"

A Khitan Grand General, chasing after his master, also entered in the throne Hall, "Your Majesty!"

All eyes rested on the newcomer, even Soo who thought she knew him, could only gape. " _You_ are the emperor of Khitan?!"

With suspicion, Yo's gaze darted from his wife to Yelü Ruan. The latter didn't bother answer Mu's questions instead, his whole attention was set on Soo.

"Newly crowned, dear." Emperor Shizong smirked, exuding pure arrogance, he then glanced at Wang Mu, "Hyejong, I see that you are clever enough to access to my request."

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me who he really was?" growled Yo.

Soo rolled her eyes, "How can I tell you something I didn't know?"

"You have a Khitan Emperor coming to Goryeo specially for you, care to explain?" Her husband was annoyed and it was an understatement.

"He indeed is the man I rescued from assassins, but he never revealed to me his true identity... I just thought he had a high position, considering the jade token he gave me."

"The man doesn't just have any high position, he is the apex of power, Soo-ah! What really happened? For him to come see you in person?"

Hae Soo didn't like his insinuations, "Nothing happened. I only nursed him through his injuries."

Exasperation threatened to take over Yo as minutes passed by, "He has refused all political discussions so far, he only wants to negotiate with _you_. Why is that?"

"I don't know either!" Hae Soo hissed, "And since my words mean nothing just ask Yelü Ruan himself!"

Wang Yo kissed his wife in frustration, it felt more like a punishment than a caress. Soo fought him back at first and eventually gave in when the kiss became sweet and nice.

"You really are a troublemaker." huffed Yo, resuming into a decent position. Despite his light tone, Soo knew that he was in a black rage.

She looked up at him, "Didn't you say reckless last time?" If his dirty look could kill, she would be lying in her grave by now.

"I don't appreciate being caught off guard." he whispered.

"I really didn't know who he was," confessed Soo, a bit contrite, "He never talked much about himself and I know why now..."

"My spies informed me that after his uncle's death, the late Emperor Taizong, there was a long fight for the throne." the 3rd Prince declared, "You must've unwittingly prevented his assassination hence allowing him to rise to the throne."

His wife's mouth made a perfect O.

"When will you ever learn to mind your own business?"

"I did not regret saving him. He doesn't seem to be an evil man."

Yo glared at her, "Shall I remind you that you were held captive by that same man?"

"He treated me quite fairly if you must know," Hae Soo assured, "beside Yelü Ruan wouldn't be here personally if he'd planned to invade Goryeo."

* * *

"I have no qualms ruining Goryeo." Emperor Shizong informed in bored tone as King Hyejong and Wang Won shifted uncomfortably on their seat. Mu's study Hall transformed into a negotiation venue. Yelü Ruan glanced at the double door, waiting for Hae Soo to walk through in. Since they parted ways in Khitan, he'd only prayed for her safety and thus relief had taken over him when he saw her well earlier on.

Previously, Yelü Ruan honestly didn't pay much attention to Wang Mu or his court but now that he took a good look at, the king of Goryeo seemed feeble to him, weakened by some illness...

"There's only one thing holding me back actually." Yelü Ruan added ruthlessly.

As if on a cue, the double door slid open as the eunuchs announced Soo and Yo's arrival. The new Emperor rose from his chair when Soo walked in, a smile spread across his face, not one of his arrogant smirk but a true warm smile.

"There you are, Soo... For a split second, I thought you went into hiding."

Soo quirked a brow, "Shall I remind you that last time we went into hiding was because of you... _your Majesty_?"

Wang Mu and Won's eyes grew round, they had long forgotten how impulsive she could be... and since they didn't know what the both of them were talking about, Mu and Won kept quiet.

Yelü Ruan burst out laughing, "I missed having you around, dear..."

Yo stepped forth, drawing closer to the Khitan man, he didn't appreciate how comfortable the new Emperor acted toward Soo and even less, the way he looked at her as if she was his. Something snagged in his chest, a sense of loss. That damn man had taken Soo from him for almost a year and felt smug about it in addition.

Without warning, Wang Yo threw a punch, his fist connected with Yelü Ruan's jaw in a thud. The audience could only gape at the scene taking place. Ruan swayed a little backward but quickly stood upright face to Yo. Blood was gushing out from his split lips.

"I suppose your are Wang Yo?!" Ruan smirked, "I do finally meet you."

"I can't say the pleasure is mutual." the 3rd Prince growled.

"You seem indeed ruthless... then how come you cannot even protect your own woman?" Ruan jabbed.

"You're so dead, you bastard!" snarled Yo before launching at the newcomer.

* * *

My deepest thanks for all of you who read and leave reviews! Thanks for your support!

As usual, special shout out to **Charlotte** (you're welcome for the websites. hug, hug, hug!), **SoSooJANG** (thx for your encouraging words!), **Ahn Yeo Jin** (thx for the compliment and I'm glad you see Yo under a different light!), **MostEvilIceQueen** (I think you're back! lol Glad you didn't totally abandon the fandom, love your review anyway!)


	16. Part XVI

I really do apologize for the late update.

BIG UP to Charlotte and SoSooJANG for your constant support! ;D

* * *

 **Part XVI**

Arms crossed, Hae Soo glared at both men, a mask of utter consternation on her face.

As thought nothing happened Yelü Ruan and Wang Yo looked back at her, effortlessly maintaining a dignified posture although their bloody face told another story.

 _Their fist fight had lasted for at least half an hour without decreasing intensity. The Khitan Emperor had strictly barked orders to his Grand General to stay the Hell out of it, when the latter barged into to the room because of the uproar. As for the 3rd Prince, his bloodshot eyes prevented Won to step in, his older brother wasn't in any condition to listen to him anyway._

 _Soo had watched in dismay both men exchanging blows without restraints, their handsome, yet fierce, face turning into a bloody pulp. The 4th and 14th Prince, in turn, had rushed inside the study hall, stopped stock still, speechless. The sight that greeted them was spectacular._

 _The so-called Emperor of Khitan and their older brother were at each other's throat like madmen, none showing sign of weakness or backing down. There were no words to describe the situation, other than a battle of pride. Period._

 _Eventually, Hae Soo had decided to butt in and drew near the battlefield, ready to endure any direct hit, if necessary, "Soo-yah!", "Soo-nui!" So and Jung respectively shouted before trying to reach their sister-in-law._

 _From the corner of their eyes, Yo and Ruan having caught Soo's immediate presence ceased the fight instantly, very careful as to not hurt the petite woman in any way._

From one side of the study Hall were seated King Hyejong, Won, So, Jung and the Khitan Grand General.

"Rest assured Shizong, the 3rd Prince will face the consequence of his act." Still aghast, Wang Mu told him.

"There's no need for that, it's between him and I." Ruan retorted in a firm, commanding voice, then looking straight into Yo's eyes, "I would've been very disappointed if he'd let _the matter_ slide. After all, fighting for what's _worthwhile_ is no crime."

"Is that so? Then... do as you see fit..." King Hyejong assented. Although Mu was the reigning monarch of Goryeo, the Khitan Emperor didn't quite see him as his equal but merely an official from a neighboring country.

"The day I'd want Wang Yo dead," Ruan decreed coldly, "I shall be the one cutting his head off, not you Hyejong!"

"As if I will let you!" Yo shot back in a vicious snarl.

On the other side of the room, Soo succeeded to have Yelu Ruan and Wang Yo seated side by side in front of her. Countless servants holding trays with balm, antiseptic powder, bandages and whatnot were bowing behind the infuriated woman.

"I cannot believe you _both_ hold highest status and still act like spoiled, immature brats!" admonished Yo's second wife.

"He _kidnapped_ you!" Yo accused, folding his arms over his chest.

Ruan followed suit, smiling disparagingly, "You shouldn't have let her out of your sight in the first place!"

Both men were ready for another round when Soo slammed her hand on the nearby table. "Enough! You are both insufferable! You-you... you _Neanderthal_ men!"

For lack of understanding her last, odd words, the men grew silent though their glaring contest was far from dying out.

Soo first started to treat her husband and Yo obviously felt exceedingly smug about it. In triumph, he smirked pointedly at an annoyed Ruan who refused to be treated by the servants which were fearfully approaching him.

"Why did you come all the way to Goryeo?" asked Soo, though she was meticulously putting balm on her husband's face, Ruan knew she was talking to him, "You do have an empire to rule now."

"I've come to see you..." the emperor replied and watched in amusement as Yo's brows and lips twitched. Soo's hand stilled her husband. "I've come to make sure you're alright."

"Who do you think you are to do that?" Yo interjected.

His wife ignored his outburst. "You could've sent a letter or an envoy? Why come _personally_ , your Majesty?" said Soo while wiping the blood from Yo's face, one last time.

"Given my position, I can't trust anyone... and even less Goryeo people." Ruan honestly answered, "You are the only person I trust here, Soo and if I have to walk into danger and meet you in Songak, so be it."

Hae Soo felt somewhat touched so she nodded in understanding and finished swapping bandage around Yo's hands.

"Would you have preferred I take you to my Capital?" Ruan mischievously proposed.

"Like Hell you would!" growled Wang Yo.

"I suppose so." Sending a dirty look to Soo's husband, Ruan declared wryly, "I guess it's my turn to be cared for... You are all dismissed. Soo and I shall discuss the treaty in private."

All Hell broke loose once again as protestation rose instantly. Yo's wife sighed deeply. How in the world did she end up with these two tiresome men? Alpha males, my foot!

* * *

After tough negotiations, Soo and Ruan were left alone eventually. Guards from different faction -Goryeo and Khitan- surrounded the pavilion. King Hyejong whose blood pressure had skyrocketed since Emperor Shizong's arrival, was asked by Won to take a rest. The 9th Prince assuring that he could manage the court sessions in Mu's place. Wang So escorted the King to his quarters, leaving Jung and Yo to return to the Princes quarters.

When the hallways grew eerily quiet, Soo turned to Ruan, who was grinning sheepishly back at her. Heaving a sigh, she proceeded to treat his light injuries.

"You do realize you're not helping me in any way here, your Majesty?!"

"Don't call me that!" he growled low.

Soo cocked her head, puzzled, "But you're an emperor... do you expect me to keep calling you _Yelü Ruan_?"

"Indeed." he replied flatly. "It's a royal order."

A genuine smile graced her face, "You are impossible!" as she put the final touch on his bandaged hands. Like she used to, months ago, Soo took place at the table across Ruan and rested an all serious gaze upon him. "What shall we discuss then?"

Emperor Shizong's expression turned somber, "You must be aware that if Khitan should launch an attack on Goryeo, your people won't stand a chance."

"Knowing the Royal family, they would die trying to protect our territories."

"That much was obvious." Ruan told her, "That's why, I suggest for Goryeo to become a tributary state."

"Why do you propose an alliance when victory is within reach?" Hae Soo pointed out. She wasn't a born-politician nor was she well-acquainted with military tactics but that didn't mean she was a fool.

 _There you are, Soo!_ He was glad that her quick-wit was still intact, "Hyejong is a puppet king-"

"He is not-"

Yelü Ruan's glare could've frozen Hell over and it effectively silenced the young woman so he went on, "Don't be naive... You know as well as me that your current King is not wholehearted approved. He surely is a kind and benevolent man but ruling requires strong support and power which he has not secured... He is one step away from being overthrown."

"Overthrown?!" Yo's wife felt her limps getting cold, "Why are you telling me this? What exactly are you expecting from me?"

Shizong's gaze softened greatly, "I have a life-debt toward you so I intend to pay you back."

"I didn't save you expecting something in return." Soo declared.

"Rest assured, I wouldn't be here if I were convinced that you were a cunning fox." Ruan joked but that didn't lighten up the mood. Locking gaze with hers, his voice turned cold like Arctic itself, "I will not allowed you to be harmed, Soo."

"I don't need for you to take care of me..." whispered the young woman, though she was affected she had to be honest.

"You saved my life, I have every right to protect yours." Ruan declared with full determination.

* * *

Hours later, Soo found herself sitting in the prayer Hall, across her the King was fidgeting on his own seat and Wang Won was beside him as usual. She then looked over to her left side, Jung and So had grim expressions on their face while on her right side, Yo sat there mildly unconcerned.

"He proposes for Goryeo to be Khitan's tributary state. Lavished gifts are, of course, expected... commercial trades would be strengthened," Started Yo's second wife in a gloomy tone, "moreover, young maiden at a marriageable age, from the royal family and powerful clans, are to be offered..."

"We won't be Khitan's vassal!" declared Won.

"Emperor Shizong doesn't want any military assistance or loyalty-"

Wang So cut Hae Soo off, "An amity is supposed to be fair, Soo-yah."

"How many battalion have we?" Wang Mu spoke finally.

Jung sighed, "Not enough, I regret, compared to the other side."

"While I despise the man and don't trust him, you should consider his proposition... Goryeo would benefit from the commercial trade while not being subject to any immediate threat..." Wang Yo announced, earning shocked looks from the audience.

"Of course, you only think of the profits, Yo." accused King Hyejong, "What about the young girls we have to send off?"

His brother coldly smirked, "A monarch shall be ready to make sacrifice for the good of his country."

"Hyung-nim, are you saying you will send off your own daughter when she will be at a marriageable age?"

"Indeed." Yo replied matter of factly.

Hae Soo grew alarmed, "Your Highness, surely you're not serious-"

Her husband cut her off, "Wedlock is necessary to tie different empires together. There's nothing new, Bu-in. Father would've married anyone if it meant peace... you, of all people, should know that."

Wang Yo had reverted to his old-self, cold, cunning and probably wasn't wrong concerning national interest. He was born and raised to face political conflicts, power struggles, Soo just acknowledged it at that very moment.

"Emperor Shizong requests Princess Gyeonghwagung's hand in marriage." Soo announced while cringing inwardly.

"She's only 13!" yelled Mu, his chest felt compressed while his mind seemed to wander off elsewhere.

"We should strike them by surprise, your Majesty." proposed Won.

King Hyejong grimaced as if his head was in pain, "Do as you see fit, Won-ah."

Wasting no time, the 9th Prince sent orders for an immediate strike against Khitan battalion posted at the borders. The audience grew horrified, save for Wang Yo who just shook his head in clear disapproval.

* * *

Somewhere in Songak, in the gardens of an abandoned, old residence, two figures met by the drained pond. Although it was during the darkest hours of the night, the full-moon was shining bright above them.

"You do have guts, Shizong-"

"I was waiting for you, 3rd Prince."

Yo glared at the Khitan emperor, "The Hell you were! Your secret missive was intercepted before it lands on Soo's hands."

"I figured as much." Yelü Ruan chuckled, "All of Goryeo see us as enemies, let them continue to do so..."

Puzzled, Yo could only frown and thus Ruan went on, "I addressed the letter to Soo expecting _you_ to come in her place... so now that you here, let's get down to business!"

His last words caught Yo's attention, "Hyejong is being poisoned, it's been months now-"

"So what? Do you think I have a hand in it?" retorted Wang Yo.

Ruan smirked, "You're not the poisoning type, 3rd Prince... but one of your relatives is..."

"What's the point of telling me all of this?"

Shizong's expression lost all benevolence, the warmth in his voice didn't reach his eyes though, "I love Soo." He ignored Yo's menacing growl, "I love her like a baby sister and as such, I can't allowed her to be harmed-

"Soo doesn't need your protection!" Yo snarled.

"Since she will not divorce you, I have to secure her position somehow."

"What are you planning to do, Shizong?"

If Yo was known to be cunning, Yelü Ruan was an even more calculating man, most of the time he was one or two step ahead.

"Something, Soo won't approve of...but well, ignorance is a bliss as they say..."

Yo relaxed his stance, it seemed that the Khitan Emperor was prepared for some ugly actions but preferably without Soo's knowledge and it was their deal.

They would take the secret to their grave, no matter what.

"Alright, tell me about this plan of yours." The 3rd Prince's smirk turned feral.

* * *

Few days later, the situation certainly turned ugly. Goryeo's soldiers -sent by Wang Won in order to launch a surprise attack- were fast outnumbered. Khitan's battalions were well-prepared and though they crushed Wang Mu's army, they however didn't advance on Goryeo's grounds. Oddly, Shizong's soldiers just laid siege along the borders.

Intense critics immediately rose among Elites and powerful clans of Goryeo about the way Wang Mu had badly handled the situation. The citizens felt the pressure, as well as the nobility and of course, the blame was put on the King. His worthiness to rule was highly doubted and for the first time, loudly contested.

Wang Mu's every decision earned a barrage of critics... For instance, he married his daughter off to Wang Won, making the latter the King's son-in-law.

"Appeals keep coming in, your Majesty..." Wang So informed his older brother.

Though, Mu's body was sitting on the throne, his mind seemed to be elsewhere. The king was inattentive, sickly and looked like about to lose consciousness at anytime.

"There's no need to burden his Majesty with unimportant affairs." Won rebuked the 4th Prince.

"Concealing the truth isn't doing his Majesty any favor, Won..." retorted So grimly.

Mu cocked his head, a flash of sanity passed through his eyes, "What truth?"

"Your Majesty, you don't need-"

"What truth?!"

Wang So sighed, "There's an official appeal, enjoining you to step down from the throne."

"Won-ah, what exactly is going on?" The King demanded. "Is that why you were insisting to be my heir?!"

"I... Your Majesty-" Won grew uncomfortable.

"High officials and Elites are all supporting Yo Hyung-nim... even the citizens opinion are favorable to him. He is backed-up by all powerful clans." The 4th Prince explained and watched his older brother's face turn paler, if possible.

"The People is supporting... Yo?!" Mu scoffed.

"I hate to admit that but Hyung-nim has proven himself by ruling Seokyeong neatly." Won said with great reluctance.

An eunuch humbly made his entrance in the throne Hall, "Emperor Shizong is here to meet you, Your Majesty."

"Let him in." Mu told him then turning to his two brothers, "You are dismissed."

Won tried, "But your Majesty-"

"Out!" his older brother thundered.

Heading toward the exit, Won crossed path with Yelü Ruan and couldn't help but notice the arrogant aura surrounding the Khitan Emperor, "You were not meant to be king, 9th Prince." The whisper was so faint, Won thought at first he heard wrong however a quick glance at Ruan told him he wasn't imagining things.

Days later, Wang Won's body was found hanging by the neck in front of Cheondeokjeon.

* * *

First off, for those who just jumped into our ship, welcome to the YoSoo familia! I guess, we all are at some point a SoSoo shipper when first watching Moon Lovers so I would like to express my gratitude for everyone who read my story even though it's a YoSoo's fic. THANK YOU, GUYS!


	17. Part XVII

Thanks for being patient, chingus!

I think this chapter will answer most of your questions. Thanks to **davian11, SoSooJANG, Charlotte, Nailivserenity007, Taehumama, Guest** and **Moon Lovers Lover** for giving me your thoughts!

* * *

 **Part XVII**

" _I will make Soo, an Imperial Princess of Khitan," Shizong started, "so that her position will be higher than any other Goryeo women."_

 _Before Yo could spit out his objection, the Emperor continued, "I won't ask for Soo to abide by our tradition-"_

" _But she will have an empire behind her?!" Yo chuckled._

" _Indeed, as long as I am the ruler of Khitan, she will be my sister by law." Ruan declared, then in a colder tone, "Is Goryeo still your dream?"_

" _Why?"_

" _Make Soo 'Hwanghu', she will have all the support needed provided by my clan... moreover the peace treaty will be ensured by wedlock."_

 _Wang Yo's brow furrowed, "You are helping me get the throne?! Why such magnanimity?"_

" _I'm helping Soo." Yelü Ruan pointed out, "Now, tell me... what are you going to do about that ridiculous rule?!"_

 _It was Yo's turn to smirk, "Do you mean the rule about women's scar?"_

 _Emperor Shizong flexed an eyebrow then nodded, "Precisely."_

 _The 3rd Prince ordered for Hwan to step forward which the latter did swiftly, he then bowed to Ruan while presenting him an unsealed scroll, "Soo was gifted this by the late king, my father."_

 _The Khitan emperor unfolded the parchment then read the royal decree in silence, chuckling he folded it back, "Heavens must've really chosen you, Wang Yo. To think that you have such a decree in your hands..."_

" _King Taejo favored Soo a great deal so he paved her future however my silly wife has no greed to be 'Hwanghu'." The 3rd Prince sighed. "She already relinquished the status of first wife."_

" _Then shall we be greedy for her?" Yelü Ruan proposed as Yo snickered._

 _Both men had planned everything that night, in the gardens of that abandoned residence, having the full-moon as sole witness._

 _How they will make Wang Won fall in disgrace, leading his entire household and Chaeryung to their probable death._

 _How they will make Wang Mu surrender the throne in a peaceful manner._

 _And last, how they will make Hae Soo untouchable by crowning her 'Hwanghu'._

* * *

Once Wang So and Wang Won stepped outside the throne Hall, Emperor Shizong declared, "I will not beat around the bush, Hyejong but you've been poisoned-"

"What nonsense are you spouting?!"

Yelü Ruan sighed in exasperation, "Someone is poisoning your bath with mercury."

Wang Mu was stunned for a brief moment but seemed to realize finally, "Mercury?! How did you know that? What if you were the one poisoning me?"

"Get a grip of yourself, Hyejong and you will realize that your weariness started long before I come into the picture." Ruan snickered, "Was it a week after your enthronement? A mere month perhaps?"

"I... Although, I slept or took frequent nap, I never seemed to rest." Mu murmured as thought he was talking to himself, then his gaze rested upon the Khitan Emperor, "I suppose that you know who the culprit is?"

Ruan's smirk turned wolfish, "Better... I can deliver the culprit and his accomplices to you on a silver plate."

"In exchange for what?" King Hyejong retorted.

"Abdication."

"Nonsense! Why the Hell would I do that?!"

Yelü Ruan tilted his head, seemingly amused, "You are currently in no state to rule a country. Your every decision wasn't your own to begin with. Are you so greedy for the throne that you wish to die in such miserable way?"

"Are you saying that you can cure me?"

"I can't guarantee you a complete recovery but in Khitan we have medicines that might stop the process..."

Wang Mu looked conflicted for an instant, then too weary to fight an invisible threat, he declared, "Bring me the culprits and proofs of their treason... I will.. abdicate afterward..."

"Then shall we?" Ruan proposed, a nasty grin gracing his lips.

"Right now? Where to?"

"Damiwon palace. The rats must be gathered there."

* * *

"Chaeryung-ah, I told you not to try to contact me-"

"But your Highness, his Majesty's bath salts were all replaced..." the court lady objected, frantic.

"All replaced?!" Won repeated, then grabbing the young woman by the shoulder, "Are you sure?! When this happened?"

"I checked two days ago and everything was in order." Chaeryung answered, mildly frightened by his sudden scaring expression.

"By any chance, are you both looking for this?" asked Yelü Ruan when he stepped inside the antechamber of the Damiwon's pool, a bag of scented herbs mixing with mercury in hands. King Hyejong was striding beside him and the betrayal in Mu's eyes was clearly evident when the sight of Won and Chaeryung, plotting together, greeted him. Wang Mu would've never suspected the royal court lady as she was so highly recommended by his 9th brother.

"Your Majesty, it's a misunderstanding-" Won tried while approaching his older brother. Several armed guards immediately surrounded the culprits.

"Put them in jail and start the interrogation!" barked Mu, unmoved by Chaeryung's tears nor Won's pleas when the guards dragged them away.

It took several days but truth came out eventually, under extreme screw leg torture Won and Chaeryung had admitted everything. On a balcony, above the interrogation's place, Wang Yo and Yelü Ruan had witnessed the scene taking place, glibly.

As punishment for high treason, the court lady was sentenced to drink poison while they hanged Won in front of Cheondeokjeon for all of Goryeo to see.

Needless to say that 9th Prince's bloodline was de facto annihilated, only Mu's daughter, Princess Gyeonghwagung, who was recently married to Won, was spared and sent away to some temple.

Songak Palace was shaken to the core afterward, Goryeo's stability was hanging on the thin line while Khitan's army was still laying siege and keeping pressure at the borders.

* * *

"Why did you confine me in my quarters for the last few days?" Soo demanded the instant her husband stepped foot inside her bed-chamber. She's been cut from the rest of the world for no valid reason, indeed, the 3rd Prince had been frighteningly firm with guards and servants; the second mistress was to stay indoors no matter what. No rumors, no news, nothing.

Wang Yo leisurely prowled toward his wife, she was on her feet behind her writing table, an irate expression plastered on her face. He rested a warm hand on Soo's temple, "Do I really need to remind you of your duties? Although we aren't in Seokyeong, you do have business to take care of as proxy for Munseong."

"I already performed every single task from the duty list, but of course it would've been faster if I could get out of these quarters." Soo gritted her teeth, irritation evident in her voice. Suddenly, she spotted something in his dark eyes she couldn't exactly define. Was he perhaps proud of her?

"Drastic changes happened in the Palace." Yo told her softly while drawing back his hand.

"So I heard... Hwan and Jo Sanggung didn't tell me much though..." Hae Soo spoke as her irritation went down little by little. "What happened?"

"A traitor and his bloodline were annihilated. They were poisoning the King."

Yo's second wife's eyes grew wide, "Is his Majesty alright?"

"There's no telling with mercury poisoning..."

"Mercury?" Soo repeated, quite shocked, "I might be of help with a cure, I studied a lot about medicinal herbs."

Wang Yo snorted, "Oddly, I predicted your desire to help Wang Mu."

She made a wry face, then remembering the news, "Who is the culprit? Was the person threatening me? Is that why you got me locked up in here for a fortnight?"

Had she known the truth beforehand, Soo would've tried to save Chaeryung and perhaps Won at the same time. Soo was too kind-hearted for their cruel world. "The 9th Prince was hanged for treason on the morning." Yo nonchalantly informed her and watched his wife grow pale. He guided her toward the wooden bed and made her sit while standing in front of her. "Why aren't you asking the question which burn your lips?"

Soo had to glance up to meet his steady gaze, "Shall I? Even thought I know the answer, your Highness..."

"What do you exactly know, Bu-in?" he challenged.

"You wouldn't use poison... you're more likely the _frontal attack_ type... I was constantly worrying about a revolt, truth to be said."

She knew him very well and the faith he witnessed in her doe-like eyes was sizzling. Yo cupped his wife's cheek possessively, "Right, I would've probably overthrown Wang Mu if not for you keep repeating me to play it fair and square and thus despite all odds I trusted your words..."

"Do you have regrets, your Highness?" She whispered softly, uneasy.

Yo crashed his lips on hers, "None..." He purred between kisses, "now that I know where your loyalties lie." _You silly woman, you made me king without a single bloodstain on my hands_. Ever so slowly, he then pushed Soo's petite body onto the mattress.

* * *

"We've reached an amity with Emperor Shizong." King Hyejong declared, solemn. The throne Hall was packed, royal family members, court officials, advisors were all lined up.

Though her head was casted down, Soo stole a glance up at the man who stood just before her. Yelü Ruan, the man in question, stayed root in front of his lifesaver, a wolfish smirk plastered on his face. Wang Yo's consternation worsened by the minutes. Although the foreign man had assured it was just brotherly affection, the 3rd Prince wasn't particularly fond to witness such scene.

Wang Mu tried to get the Emperor's attention, "Is that so, Shizong?" However, any soul present could tell that Ruan was openly looking at Soo. _Warmly_.

"Indeed... since you're stepping down from the throne in favor of Wang Yo and he has agreed to most of my requests... My battalions are drawing back as we speak." stated Ruan, eyes still on the frail woman while waiting for her reaction.

A clamor rose from the crowd. Goryeo had changed ruler without bloodbath.

At his response, Soo lifted her head in utter surprise and locked gaze with the Khitan Emperor who chuckled, "Ah, you are finally looking at me, Soo!" Her stare darted to her husband, whose face was carved in granite. If Yo had knowledge of this news beforehand, he didn't tell her one thing. What really happened when she was kept away?

Ruan went on, "I shall be the one bowing to you for saving my life." the man prepared to bend on his knees but Soo grabbed his jointed hands and prevented him to descent further.

" _Yelü Ruan_!" Hae Soo hissed. "How can a monarch bow his head to anyone so easily?!"

Ruan burst out laughing, he liked hearing his full name rolling off her tongue, "The privilege is only yours, dear." Then turning to Wang Yo, he declared more somber, "You have a remarkable wife, one I'm quite envious of... one I'll have no qualms taking away if you cannot protect her properly..."

"Over my dead body!" snarled Yo.

"You sure will be dead if something were to happen to her." promised Emperor Shizong, shifting his gaze to the audience, he threatened louder, "The same goes for all of you, don't touch Hae Soo if you don't want all your bloodline get annihilated."

Yo's second wife had to hide her dismayed face as a chill traveled along the crowd, the Khitan's Emperor certainly knew how to pose a threat. On a cue, a Khitan's procession advanced toward Ruan and Soo, the officials bowed in deep respect in front the couple.

An eunuch, or so it seemed, handed a scroll over to Soo, puzzling, the latter darted her gaze from Ruan to her husband.

Wang Yo nodded at her, the moment she reached out and accepted the scroll, Emperor Shizong's smirk widened, "I, Yelü Ruan emperor of Khitan, hereby grant you the title of imperial princess."

When Soo's puzzled expression grew weird, he tried to explain, "The Elders have accepted, I adopted you as my sister."

Hae Soo didn't remember much afterward, it felt as if she's been swallowed into whirlwind and then been blurted it out after the disaster, she only remembered her husband's neutral face and her _new_ older brother's smug expression. To an outsider, it wouldn't seem planned at all but to her, deep down inside, Soo just knew that both men had been plotting behind her back. _Together_.

* * *

" _Yelü Ruan_!" Her voice boomed across the Damiwon's corridors.

"His Majesty is taking a bath! You cannot disturb him!" exclaimed some court lady. Rushed footsteps were heard until the double door was thrown open. More court ladies tried to stop her from entering in the bath-chamber.

"Yelü Ruan, you owe me an explanation!" growled Soo as all court ladies turned their head to the side because of the view.

The emperor was bare chest, sitting nonchalantly in his bath, arms stretched and head on the edge of the pool. That sight made all the women around Soo blush an interesting shade of red.

He looked up, a bit annoyed, "While I like hearing you say my name, I think a gentle 'Orabeoni' would do just fine. Try use it, Soo..."

The latter threw him a dirty look. Sighing, Ruan stepped out from his bath and approached his little sister, "I guess you won't leave until you've got your explanation."

"You guess right, _your Majesty_." Soo retorted, unruffled by his overpowering presence.

His expression turned serious, "I'm curious though... aren't you affected at all seeing me like this?" He pointed at his bare chest.

Soo rolled her eyes before muttering, "I've seen your body before... remember? When you were at Death's door?" she watched him chuckle gleefully, "Please get dressed. I will wait for you." and without another word or glance, she strode off.

A moment later, Ruan found Soo in the Damiwon's gardens, "I see that you're unhappy with my decision and you can resent me until the day I die but I had to protect you, Soo."

"Why are you so intent on protecting me?" the young woman whispered, still refusing to make eye-contact.

"In this cruel world of ours, power means everything. Although you are a Prince's wife, things could've happened to you and I'm quite sure bad things had happened already." Ruan explained and didn't need her answer to know she did face death in the past. "Wang Yo will be king in a few days, there will be so little things he could do to protect you if you're not powerful enough to stand on your own. Our clan will give you support so that you can endure palace's life."

Soo looked up at him finally, tears were welling up in her doe-like eyes, "I'm not a queen's material." She understood his motive and felt grateful for it. He loved her like a brother did and assuredly she felt comforted to know that if something were to happen, she could rely on him however it seemed that Yelü Ruan wasn't aware of the one condition that prevented her to stand by Yo's side.

"You do have the dignity of a queen, Soo-"

"I have a scar, I cannot be queen."

Yelü Ruan studied Soo's face, cupped it lovingly and with his thumbs he wiped her tears off. Could it be that Soo forgot the royal decree that the late king left her? Was she afraid of being discarded by her husband once he will become the ruler of Goryeo?

"I will have to divorce him before his enthronement so that he won't come across any complaint." Hae Soo spoke, "It has always been my sincerest wish for him to rise to the throne, unchallenged and approved."

"Divorce?" Ruan repeated while giving the young woman a quizzical look. _As if Wang Yo would let you divorce him..._

"Would you take me in if I ever leave Goryeo...?" Soo whispered quietly, " _Orabeoni_...?"

The Khitan Emperor just melted like ice under the sunlight. He will miss having her around and could only hope that she will visit him once she took on the role as Hwanghu properly. And if she didn't, he will make her visit him, anyway.

Chuckling, Ruan wrapped her into his embrace, "You silly girl! I would welcome you anytime. Shall we depart _now_?"

Soo didn't have time to answer as she was whirled around and shielded behind Ruan's back. The fist that connected with Ruan's palm made an awful thud. When she regained her wits, her gaze traveled along the assailant's arm and stopped short on his face. Wang Yo was once again in his black rage mode. Since when was he standing there?

"Shall we see whether you can make it out alive of Goryeo first, Shizong?!" Yo growled.

* * *

Thanks for your support, chingus! Wish you well!


	18. Part XVIII

I'm terribly SORRY for the late update...

* * *

 **Part XVIII**

"How preposterous of you!" Emperor Shizong snickered all the while wrenching Yo's fist away. Both men instantly took a fighting stance, ready for any attack.

Hae Soo sighed deeply as she stepped past Ruan, "Enough! I'm tired of your childish rivalry-"

"He is the one seeking out trouble!" Wang Yo accused with a snarl.

"I was the one asking him for shelter, your Highness," replied his wife, "Do not blame Orabeoni, please."

" _Orabeoni_?!" The 3rd Prince repeated in irritation, biting back a sarcasm he then looked over to the man and nearly threw up. Yelü Ruan's grin could've rivaled the shining sun in summer. The sight was utterly disgusting. "Why would you ever need shelter anyway?"

"Soo is worrying about you, as always-" Ruan confessed but was cut off by Soo's hard look, "Orabeoni, please keep quiet!"

"Why?" the Khitan Emperor retorted, narrowing eyes on her, "He should know all the sacrifice you are ready to do for him!"

"I already know how unselfish and reckless she is, Shizong. Shall I remind you that Soo is _my_ wife?" Yo declared quietly, then drawing closer to Soo, he caressed her temple, "I will not divorce you." It was unrelenting and resolute.

"But your-" Suddenly, a wave of nausea engulfed Soo as her porcelain-like face grew paler.

Her husband immediately wounded an arm around her waist, supporting her in case her legs gave way, "What is it, Soo-ah?"

Shizong, in turn, closed the gap between him and the couple, worried, "Where are you hurt?!"

Instead of replying, Soo broke free from Yo's embrace and went to throw up behind some nearby bush. Feeling her energy deplete, she cried out for her shadow guard, " _Hwan_! Take me home, please!" almost instantly the young man appeared, bowed to both royals and without any effort carried his mistress, bridal style, away. A frightened expression plastered on her face, Jo sanggung followed hot on his trails.

Putting aside their feud, Wang Yo and Yelü Ruan maintained a dignified silence while they strode off in direction to Yo's mansion.

* * *

"Was your mistress ill since morning?" Wang Yo demanded to the shadow guard, the latter as well as both royals were waiting in the reception room, within Hae Soo's quarters. Royal Physician Tae had been summoned from the Palace and was examining Yo's second wife as they spoke.

"Soo Bu-in was alright on the morning, albeit a little tired but Jo sanggung and I assumed it was due to the latest _events_."

"Wang Yo, could it be that Soo's been poisoned?" growled Ruan. Both men locked gaze but Yo said nothing for he himself had considered that possibility and just the thought had made his blood boil.

A little less than an hour later, Royal Physician Tae, humbly followed by Jo sanggung, stepped out from Soo's bed-chamber. In deafening silence the older man approached Yo whose body tensed up instinctively. " _Congratulations_ , your Highness! Soo Bu-in is with child. It is the early stage however the second pulse is there and is quite steady already."

"Congratulations, your Highness!" immediately said Jo sanggung and Hwan, in unison. Both servants were genuinely elate for the royal couple.

Wang Yo's body tension plummeted gradually, though he was preparing himself for any kind of news, this ones was the better he could hope for. The 3rd Prince wasn't exactly fond of children but heirs were necessary in order to carry on one's legacy and with Soo's pregnancy, everything will go according to his plan eventually.

Patting the doctor's shoulder, Yo's lips curled up, "You will be awesomely rewarded, Royal Physician. Continue to do your good work!"

"Thank you for your benevolence, your Highness!" pleased, the doctor curtsied deeply, then turning to Jo sanggung, he gave his prescription, "Do not let Soo Bu-in walk around on an empty stomach, like today. Serve her the prescribed tonic every morning. I will be back tomorrow."

"Yes, Royal Physician." assented Jo sanggung before seeing the older man out, accompanied by Hwan.

When Yo and Ruan were left completely alone, the Khitan Emperor spoke quietly, "Was Soo's pregnancy part of your plan?"

"I did not come so far unprepared, Shizong, carelessness has never been one of my trait." Soo's husband answered in a same tone, "With or without your help, I would've made Soo the first Queen." He then stepped inside Soo's bed-chamber, leaving a chuckling Ruan behind.

* * *

Wang Yo found his second wife sitting on her bed, with what seemed like a bewildering expression on her face. He took a seat on the mattress, looking straight at her, Soo stared back without flicker.

"I suppose you will not grant me divorce after such news..." the young woman murmured.

The corner of his lips curled up, "It's a relief that you still have some wisdom left. You gave me the throne, Soo-ah, your place is therefore beside me."

"I did nothing of the sort, your Highness." Soo retorted frankly.

"You did, Bu-in," Yo chuckled, "since I know you, you made me stop and consider other alternatives every single time. I _owe_ you my untainted rise to the throne."

If Hae Soo wasn't in such turmoil inwardly, she'd probably thrown herself in her husband's embrace, alas her doubts seemed infinite...

"You certainly know about my scar," to emphasize her point, she held up her wrist where a faint rosy mark could be seen. "I cannot be queen. You will be drowned with official appeals the moment-"

He cut her off, his smirk widened handsomely, "You silly woman, did you forget that the late King left you with a decree?"

"King Taejo?" Soo tried hard to remember but she went through so much lately that it might just have slipped out of her mind -whatever it was.

"Father favored you very much. His last will was for you to be queen."

"Are you jesting?!" she snorted but one look at her husband told her he was far from joking. Suddenly, she remembered, "Ah! Are you talking about the sealed scroll? King Taejo never told me- I mean, he just said to use it in due time."

"The time has come."

"Perhaps I don't want to make use of the royal decree. Like I said to Orabeoni, I'm not a queen's material."

"You'd be foolish to think that I let you evade your responsibilities." Yo held her gaze, showing no mercy, "I will not _allow_ you to turn your back on who you are destined to be. The queen position now lies at your feet, do not expect to run from it!"

"I summoned the Princess consort to Songak, she will take care of the Inner Palace's Affairs better than I."

His gaze sharpened ruthlessly, "Very well, now that you are bearing a royal heir, you are indeed supposed to fully rest so I will be merciful and give you time to adjust to reality."

Hae Soo didn't like the dread that constricted her heart, Wang Yo was unswerving, he had decided to make her queen and nothing seemed able to undermine his plan. He reached out and cupped Soo's cheek. "After my enthronement, you will be confined... try not to resent me too much, hm?!"

"I'm resenting you as we speak!" she declared and watched him chuckle before his expression grew serious once again.

" _I care for you..._ that much I know... so as long as I can keep you by my side, Soo-ah, a little resentment on your part is quite an acceptable price to pay!"

Hae Soo felt her heart leap a beat, she knew very well that her husband's words was the closest things to _'I love you'_ in his vocabulary. Wang Yo won't probably be able to blurt these three words out to her in this lifetime however his every actions spoke louder than his words, that meant the world to her and it was more than enough.

"I should've run away during that storehouses mission..." completely defeated, Soo muttered then felt Yo's hand, which was second ago on her cheek, glided past her ear and deftly cupped the back of her head. He captured her pale lips as if to punish her for even think about running away. The searing kiss left her breathless and in daze.

"And I would've caught you, Bu-in!" he assured her ruthlessly.

The following days went by quickly, too quick in Soo's mind. Munseong had barely arrived in Songak before the crowning ceremony which by the way ran smoothly, much to Wang Yo's delight. Hae Soo and Park Munseong had stood beside their husband, just two steps down from the throne throughout the whole enthronement.

There were, as Soo predicted, official appeals against her becoming queen. Unfortunately for the petitioners, the new monarch had thrown in their face the late king's decree which stipulated that for services rendered to the State and her loyalty, Hae Soo, by exception, was allowed to be appointed queen, should Wang Yo rise to the throne. After that unsuccessful attempt to darken the new king's day, an awkward and eerie silence filled the throne Hall. People present just understood how well Wang Yo was prepared as the man didn't leave any opening for contestation. While Museong and Soo were both proclaimed queens, Yo decided to leave the position of Hwanghu vacant and no one dared to question the new King.

After all was said and done, a clamor rose, "Manse! Manse! Mam Manse!" and just like that, King Jeongjong's reign started out with good omen.

* * *

"How are you faring lately, dear sister mine?!" Emperor Shizong grinned mischievously. They were having tea in Soo's new quarters within Songak Palace. Always the loyal ones, Jo sanggung and Hwan who became respectively Soo's Head Court lady and Royal Guard, were present in the room, albeit being at distance from the royal siblings.

Soo couldn't help but smile warmly, "I'm alright. I do hope you're favoring all your other sisters equally?!"

"You're my one and only sister." came his serious answer.

"Really?!"

Yelü Ruan's gaze softened tremendously, "In my decree, I bestowed upon you the name of Yelü Abuli, Imperial Princess of Khitan. Whenever you feel like it, my homeland is yours too."

"I will remember that so brace yourself, Orabeoni, someday I really might be imposing on you."

"I will be waiting for that day to come however you'd better promised to visit me often..." Ruan said, "I won't settle for anything less than once a year..."

"You are such a greedy man!" Soo teased, making the Khitan Emperor choke on his tea, the young woman then murmured softly, "Thank you... for everything, Orabeoni."

"Anytime, little sister mine!" he retorted while patting her head with genuine affection.

"I heard you invited former King Hyejong to stay and recuperate in Khitan. Could you pass this to your imperial physicians" Soo gave him an envelope, "Our own royal doctors an I made some researches, the cure might be among these treatments..."

"I'm sure with our combined effort, we will be able to help him somehow."

"I pray so."

"Since it's my last night in Songak, shall we make some everlasting memories?"

* * *

Later that evening, Emperor Shizong appeared at King Jeongjong's banquet -dressed to the nines- with a seemingly reluctant Hae Soo, although she was wearing a richly multi-layered pinkish purple hanbok, a single white jade hairpin was adorning her braid. A dragon shape-like hairpin, her older brother had insisted to gift her because it was the symbol of the Yelü clan which Soo now belonged to.

From the corner of his eyes, Yo noticed his second wife right away and much to his dismay, Yelü Ruan was glued to her side.

The _siblings_ were promptly accosted by Munseong, after bowing to Ruan she turned her attention to Soo.

"I have to thank you for calling me back before the ceremony, Soo Bu-in." Yo's first wife declared in a lofty tone.

"Soo is an Imperial Princess-" started Yelü Ruan but he was cut off by his sister, "Your Majesty!"

The Emperor drew closer to Soo with predatory swiftness, his cold gaze bored into her startled one while his face stilled inches apart from hers, " _Sister mine_ , you aren't just any noble lady... it's high time you act according your status! You are representing the Khitan Empire in Goryeo, don't you ever forget."

All of sudden, Hae Soo felt the full weight of responsibilities, responsibilities she never once desired nor expected, and despite everything Wang Yo, alongside Yelü Ruan stubbornly insisted on imposing them on her frail shoulders. She nodded in understanding eventually.

Satisfied, Emperor Shizong broke into a smile. He next rested his forehead against Soo's, shocking the whole audience as such display of brotherly affection was rarely seen within the royal family, the man undoubtedly doted on his sister.

"I'm sorry for being hard on you." Ruan amended. He resumed into a decent position, shifting his body so he faced Munseong, "Soo's status is higher than yours now, treat her with utmost respect."

"Of course, your Majesty." stammered Yo's first wife and fearfully, it occurred to her that the Khitan emperor was ruthless, perhaps more than her husband will ever be...

Wang Yo had watched the disgusting scene taking place and couldn't help himself but feel aggravated. Yelü Ruan had been a brazen bastard since their first meeting and it was fortunate that Soo had never been affected by his _charms_ or else Yo would've gone completely insane over the possibility of those two being lovers instead of siblings.

The new monarch had been congratulated by every faction, high officials or siblings save for Soo and as she was approaching his seat, Ruan hot on her heels, Yo predicted that something interesting would take place. Indeed, the wolf-dog and his wife, Princess Yeon Hwa crossed path with Yelü Ruan and Hae Soo.

"Greetings to his Majesty!" said the 4th Prince and his wife in chorus before bowing _only_ to Emperor Shizong.

The latter looked like he was waiting for something to happen and when nothing came, he tilted his head, "Ah! you must be... Wang So?!" then sparing a critical glance at Yeon Hwa, "Shall I presume she is your Princess consort?"

"Indeed, your Majesty." replied So, curious as to know why the Khitan emperor was inquiring about his marital status. If only he knew...

"Why aren't you bowing to Soo?" Yelü Ruan demanded, "She is your queen, after all."

"Your Majesty..." Yo's second wife heaved a sigh, "they don't have to stand on ceremony with me."

Alas, with one quick look at her menacing older brother, Soo knew he wasn't going to let the matter slide. It seemed like Wang So instinctively understood the underlying threat well, for the next thing Soo knew, he was bowing to her in respect.

Yeon Hwa bit the inside of her cheek in utter disgust -Soo, that sly vixen didn't deserve her fate, didn't deserve to be treat like some royalty. Unfortunately for Yeon Hwa, her current - _precarious_ \- situation didn't stand a chance against Soo's newly high status so she begrudgingly bowed her head.

He had noticed her reluctance but decided not to press the matter further instead, "I trust you will know your place from now on, _Princess consort_." Yelü Ruan warned and without waiting for an answer, he gently dragged Soo away by the wrist.

* * *

King Jeongjong stared at his second wife with fondness, she was presently bowing in front of him, "Congratulations on becoming King." she said with timid smile.

"Your congratulations are certainly the most sincere ones I've heard since the start, Soo-ah." Yo chuckled.

"Your siblings are all sincere people, _Pyeha_." replied Soo in a soft tone.

As if he was struck by lightning, Wang Yo lost himself in Soo's doe-like eyes. While it was strange hearing her address him like that, truth to be told, it was also music to his ear. Preferring to change subject, King Jeongjong turned his attention toward Yelü Ruan, "I heard you will depart on the morning. It's was high time Khitan empire needs its ruler."

"Indeed, besides my Empress might not be able to hold down the court much longer."

"I cannot believe you're nagging at me so much about duties while you were the one fleeing from responsibilities!" Hae Soo grumbled.

"I'm delegating, Soo... that's different." Ruan told her with an impish look about him. "If you must know, the Empire is in capable hands."

"I will have to ask you to come back home nonetheless, your Majesty." a feminine voice boomed through the reception Hall.

Then the audience shifted their attention toward a beautiful lady, clad in Khitan robes and escorted by King Jeongjong's Head Eunuch, who walked in grace. She was oozing a divine aura, dignified and imperial.

The newcomer stopped short next to Yelü Ruan, then gracefully bobbed a bow at Wang Yo.

With bated breath, Hae Soo watched the beautiful woman dart her critical gaze on her puny person, the dark stare fixing on Soo's jade hairpin afterwards. "You must be Hae Soo... or should I say Yelü Abuli?!" even her voice seemed surreal, "I am _his_ Empress." while mentioning Emperor Shizong.

* * *

For those celebrating the Lunar New Year... may the Year of the Dog keep you healthy, bring prosperity and happiness to you and your family.

 **Charlotte** dear, I'm alright, thanks for asking. Big Hugs! ;D

Oh! and THANK YOU guys, for reading and reviewing still!


	19. Part XIX

There might have mistakes, it's late at home so please bear with me, okay?

* * *

 **Part XIX**

"Do not frighten the wits out of her," smirked Yelü Ruan, "she is _far_ from being at your level, Zhen."

"And you are _far_ too lenient with her, your Majesty" The Empress quipped before returning her full attention on Soo.

Though startled the latter performed a perfect bow nonetheless, "Greetings to her Highness."

Critical eyes scanned Soo from head to toes for minutes, then the Empress sighed, "She is indeed far from being the first Queen but there's still hope..."

"The first Queen?!" breathed out Soo, stunned.

Ignoring Soo's weird expression, Zhen shifted her stance so that she faced Wang Yo, who had stayed silent during their interaction, "Congratulations on becoming king. May your rule be wise and prosperous!"

"I thank you for your blessings, Empress Zhen," nodded King Jeongjong, "Are you only here to bring Shizong back to Khitan?"

A smile lighted up Zhen's beautiful face, "For the main part, I am but I'm also here for her," she mentioned Soo, "I will need to work hard to bring _Abuli_ up to scratch. To a king's scratch at that."

Emperor Shizong interrupted his wife, "Zhen, her name's Soo and she won't be in condition to endure your lessons for the time being." and before his wife could ask him the reason, he admitted in a whisper, "Soo is with child."

The Empress gaze flickered to Soo's face before assenting, "I see... I suppose her confinement will start soon so it's useless for me to stay in Goryeo for now... I will be back after the childbirth then."

"Wait? I beg your pardon... but could you stop talking about me as if I wasn't right here, "Hae Soo stammered clumsily, "What do you mean 'lessons'? And what about the first Queen's position?"

Empress Zhen graciously glided toward Soo and placed herself in front of the younger woman, staring straight into Soo's eyes, one corner of her lips curled up, "Since the Emperor, _your brother_ , insists on making you part of the Yelü clan, you must uphold the clan's name... and women in our family tend to be headstrong, competent, strict but fair so that no one could crush us easily."

"But-"

"As First Queen, your duty is to support your king and the country... so I will make sure that you will fit the role perfectly, _little sister_."

"Your Highness, I don't know what Orabeoni -I mean, his Majesty told you so far but-"

"Since you're calling him older brother," Zhen cut her off, "just address me as older sister as well. We're family."

Hae Soo gape at the Empress, she was as stubborn and merciless as Yelü Ruan, no wonder the both of them were an item. Family ties and duties seemed to run deep in their veins, it was just Soo's luck to fall into such powerful clan, clan which will demand for her to meet their high expectations, but in return would firmly stand behind her through thick and thin.

* * *

The following morning before her departure, Empress Zhen who'd requested a private meeting with Soo, made her entrance in Yo's second wife quarters.

Anxious, Hae Soo -who, a second ago was fidgeting on her seat- was immediately on her feet and greeted the Empress, "Greetings to her Highness!" She didn't know where she was standing with her brother's wife and truth to be told Zhen looked more scarier than Yeon Hwa and Munseong combined. The Khitan Empress had that cold, dignified aura about her that commanded respect, no words said!

"Is that your way to say you won't treat me as family?" Zhen's voice stayed even as she narrowed her eyes, then she took place at the head of the table.

Soo's own eyes widened in alarm, "No, not at all... You are Orabeoni's wife, I will treat you as such... it's just that I don't know you-"

"I suppose the Emperor left lots of matter in the dark." Zhen cut her off with gracious smile, gesturing for Soo to sit down, "I, on the other hand, do know about you since he'd returned to the Capital. He even told me that he was able to seize the throne back thanks to _you_. Since that day you fearlessly saved him, the Emperor considers you _his_ , his charge. Do you know that he's got no sister?"

"Orabeoni did mention that fact." Soo fumbled on her words.

"I was jealous of you at first." Empress Zhen confessed, looking straight into her sister-in-law's eyes, the latter started to squirm under the stare.

"I... You-"

"And then I knew there was nothing romantic between you two because of the decree he'd requested from the Elders. Why would he bother making you an imperial princess when he could've just crowned you his Empress?"

Soo objected, "I am married-"

"That would've not stopped him." Zhen smiled, astounded by Soo's naive expression, "Had he really wanted you, Wang Yo would've been dead by now."

Hae Soo was lost for words. Was Yelü Ruan that ruthless?

"Your brother is a powerful man, much more than your husband is. His ruthlessness will know no bounds if something were to happen to you that's why you have to toughen up in order to put his Majesty's mind at ease. You are a Yelü now and it seems that you are destined to rule Goryeo as Hwanghu. Brace yourself, in order to do it wisely and fairly."

"I'm not like you, Eonni..." Soo whimpered, "You're like a living goddess walking on earth!"

Zhen burst into laughter, surprising Yo's wife in the process, "Shall I take that as a compliment?"

"A scary goddess though..." Soo confessed in a murmur, earning another laughter from the Empress.

"With proper training, you will be exactly like me, little sister." the older woman declared, "Untouchable... No woman should ever threaten you."

Empress Zhen left Soo with tons of family books, scrolls and whatnot. During her confinement, she was expected to study decades of the Family's history, the Khitan language and proper etiquette rules. Zhen, assuring that she would be back in Songak after Soo's childbirth.

The moment, the imperial carriage, started its journey up to the North, Empress Zhen who was sitting across her husband, admitted, "You were right... I like her. I can now understand why you are so fond of Soo."

Yelü Ruan comfortably eased himself onto his seat, grinning handsomely, "So you're no longer jealous of her?"

"Indeed." His Empress confessed, a bit flustered, "She is genuinely in love with her husband, the man and not the King that he is. How in the world an unselfish person like her did survive so far?"

"I'm still wondering myself... Soo can be so reckless at times." Shizong mused, a worried look marring his face.

"Her recklessness saved you, your Majesty." Zhen drawled.

Her husband stayed silent for awhile, "That she did." then a glint in his eyes shone, "Make Soo untouchable so that no one would ever dare to trample on her again."

"I will do as you requested." assented Zhen.

* * *

Hae Soo looked over at the new faces of her retinue. Jo sanggung, noticing her mistress sideways looks, decided to enlighten the new queen, "Empress Zhen left you some of her most trusted people, from court ladies to guards, there's even an imperial physician."

"Is that so? Did his Majesty agree to all of this?" asked Soo in suspicion.

The Royal Head Court Lady lowered her tone when she answered, leaning toward Soo's ear, "Rumor has it that... Empress Zhen didn't give him much choice, it was either that or she threatened to bring you back in Khitan with her."

"No way!" the young queen breathed out, "And his Majesty let her threaten him? Would it be even possible for her to bring me back?"

"Your status of Imperial Princess of Khitan overpowered that of second queen of Goryeo. Even though you're married, the Emperor, as your older brother, still has rights over you so in definitive, the King knew that Empress Zhen's words weren't empty threat."

"Husband and wife are really scary people," declared Soo, still dumbfounded by the couple's audacity for confronting Wang Yo, who was one scary man himself, "the Emperor and his Empress are a match made in heaven..."

"I, personally, think they took good precaution. We are in the Palace now, bad deeds often happened to royals." murmured Jo sanggung in earnest. "Better be safe than sorry."

* * *

In the evening, the Royal Head Eunuch paid a visit to Hae Soo, informing her that the King will have dinner with her and hence preparations should be made. A little less than an hour later, Wang Yo still dressed in golden royal regalia, stepped foot into Soo's quarters and first thing he did, was to wrap his arms around his second wife. Breathing out a long sigh, he admitted, "It seems like ages since the last time I've seen your face."

"You must've been quite busy, Pyeha." smiled Soo, she then returned his embrace. After feeding off energy and comfort from each other, they took place at the table.

"It was reported to me that you drown yourself in books lately." Yo started casually while sipping his wine.

"Eonni left me with one hell of homework!" Soo growled low, her husband chuckled at her weird expression. "So I decided to study the history of the Wang house too." This earned a surprised look from Wang Yo, he however kept silent.

"Do not overexert yourself too much." he advised.

Hae Soo grimaced, "It isn't like I can do much anyway. You have my whole quarters put under tight surveillance, there's guards everywhere... I cannot even pick a flower without Hwan rushing to my side..."

King Jeongjong had to hide his smirk behind his cup of wine as she continued to rant, "My meals are triple-checked! I'm pretty sure yours only passed once through the tasters..."

"I did allow visits, didn't I?" Yo drawled as they started to eat.

She threw him a dirty look, "Oh, I thank you for your benevolence, Pyeha! Eun-nim and Soon Deok had to wait for an hour your permission in order to enter my quarters, is that normal?!"

"You are under confinement..." Yo declared, "consider yourself lucky, I didn't _totally_ get you locked up in your bed-chamber."

Her chopsticks fell on the table, mouth gaping, "You wouldn't dare?!"

His smirk turned wolfish, "Try me."

Soo was anything but a fool, her freedom being very limited already, she certainly wasn't going to try her luck and got herself _imprisoned_ in her own chamber, however spacious it was. Knowing her husband, he must even pray for her to defy him so he could carry out his threats. Changing subject would do no harm then, "Mother is currently by the former King's side in Khitan, she felt more needed there than in Songak."

"Unlike you, she is free to do whatever it pleased her." Yo spoke, "I suppose Shizong was very welcoming since Oh sanggung is like a mother to you."

"Indeed." replied Soo, a radiant smile graced her lips, "I'm just thankful to him because then she won't be alone anymore."

"How kind of him..." her husband snorted.

Soo refused to take the bait as she would never understand men's rivalry, instead she asked, "What happened to your other brothers?"

"Baek Ah was appointed ambassador, he will represent the throne by proxy during his journey."

Hae Soo blinked, "You let Baek Ah-nim _represents_ you during official talks with other countries?!"

Ignoring her incredulous look, Yo tried to appear indifferent, "My 13th brother likes traveling, he was more fit for the role than anyone else." He watched as she rose from her seat, approaching him she then crushed him into a tight embrace.

"Thank you, Pyeha, for trusting your brother!" Soo smiled through unshed tears.

"Silly woman, are you that happy?" He saw her nod and for split second felt proud of himself but the sentiment didn't last long, "The wolf-dog was sent to Seokyeong to oversee the construction of the new fortress."

Hae Soo looked up as their gaze locked, "It isn't the 4th Prince who's bothering you, is it?"

"What if they made me regret not getting rid of them later on?!"

Hae Soo leaned her head into his shoulder before assuring in a soft tone, "Since you're showing them benevolence, Pyeha, your siblings will start to trust you back."

"Only time will tell, won't it?" Wang Yo chuckled wryly.

The young queen just hoped the future would prove her right, "Indeed, Pyeha!"

King Jeongjong spent that night in his second queen's quarters, in fact, whatever his busy daily schedule was, he always returned to Soo's side at night. Always.

 **-Six months later-**

"Did you find the second queen?"

"Search every corner of these quarters!"

"The King will have us all executed!"

Pandemonium broke the moment Soo went missing. Her quarters were utterly in chaos with servants running everywhere and guards barging in every single chamber. Hae Soo was 7 months pregnant now, she started to have difficulty to move and her sleep was often disturbed by the baby's movement at night.

Was that the reason she wasn't in her bed tonight? What if she fell somewhere, unconscious?

The King was late tonight, by sheer coincidence, the celebration of the New Year had taken some time. The fireworks were barely giving way to the stars of the Goryeo skies that the King's arrival was announced by his Head eunuch.

Dread constricted everyone's heart as the Royal retinue made its entrance. Palace's people learned to know King Jeongjong's persona. Since his rise to the throne, he had been competent in politics and Inner State affairs, Elites and nobles couldn't even find fault with him so much Wang Yo was suitable for the role as monarch.

However, everyone also knew that he could be ruthless, especially the staff from Soo's quarters for the man had been crystal clear since the start. Should something happen to the second queen, court ladies, guards and servants working for Soo's quarters would be wiped out from the Earth's surface.

King Jeongjong knew almost immediately that something was amiss the moment he stepped foot in Soo's quarters. First, everyone was on their knees, head bowed down onto the floor, too afraid to cross his gaze. Second, Hwan, who usually met him at the entrance in order to make his report, wasn't present.

Jo sanggung rushed toward Yo before bending on her knees, "Her grace has disappeared!"

"Disappeared?!" the king repeated, his tone colder than Siberia.

"I beg your forgiveness, your Majesty!" replied the Head court lady, "Her grace has retired earlier tonight so I let her rest."

"Did you search everywhere?" snarled Yo. "She is 7 months pregnant, where could she possibly go in this state?!"

"Your Majesty." It was Hwan's voice, a mix of steel and respect, "Her Grace is perfectly fine, she is currently in a secluded place of the quarters. Shall we?"

Wang Yo's tension plummeted as he followed Soo's personal guard through the hallways. After a short course, they reached the inner gardens which was lit up by hundred flower lanterns.

The King found his second queen in the midst of this ethereal scene. Her face was glowing golden as she stared up to the midnight sky. Hwan had wrapped her with his thick cloak, in addition to her own fluffy coat. The Royal guard stayed at distance while Wang Yo strode toward his wife.

Yo heaved a sigh, "You shouldn't be here, Soo-ah. It's cold outside..."

As though, she wasn't surprised to see him here, Soo shifted her gaze to look at her husband. "Happy New Year, Pyeha! May your reign be prosperous and your benevolence boundless."

Yo grabbed her hand, they weren't as cold as he predicted, and intertwined their fingers. "Do you know how much of headache you're giving since we married? The Royal Court is much easier to deal with."

Hae Soo giggled, "You were the one requesting a marriage decree..."

"I did." King Jeongjong smirked, gently he dragged her toward the main pavilion. "And I have no regrets." _Happy New Year, Soo-ah._

* * *

As promised to davian11 ;D


	20. Part XX

Wow, I can't believe it's actually chapter 20. To be honest, I never intended for DSOTM to contain that much chapters. I guess, I owe it to you guys, all of you who gave me the strength to give my best for this story of mine! THANKS!

 _Every one is a moon, and has a dark side which he never shows to anybody_

 _-Mark Twain_

* * *

 **Part XX**

 **-Two months later-**

"I don't think I can do it, Eonni..." Hae Soo huffed as she suffered another uterine contraction. Sweat was pearling in droplets on her forehead by now.

Empress Zhen who on a whim, had decided to visit Soo without waiting for an official birth announcement, had been right to travel back to Songak, since it allowed her to be by her sister-in-law's side during her labor.

"It's alright, Soo." Zhen encouraged in a soothing voice, "Women's bodies are meant to give birth... you will be fine."

 _How I am supposed to be fine? Where's my epidural anesthesia? Oxygen mask or painkillers?_ The younger woman whimpered, "I'm not strong like you, Eonni."

"You defied death several times, do not be scared of labor... Besides King Jeongjong and I made sure to boost your system with tonics."

"Pyeha did?" Soo inquired, her pain was bit suppressing by sheer curiosity.

Empress Zhen's lips curled up, "It seems your husband was eager to have you bearing his heir and thus had ordered for the Royal Physician to give you a daily stimulant tonic before you pregnancy."

"I see... I never understood back then why I got to be examined by the doctor every morning..." Soo angrily breathed out, a surge of energy taking over her in an instant, "That cunning man tricked me! He is so dead!"

Zhen couldn't help but chuckle at Soo's irate expression, "Now, you have one more reason to endure labor..."

* * *

Hae Soo's quarters were eerily quiet, the staff stood there motionless, some wrenching their own hands while others had an anxious expression plastered on their face. Their fate were hanging on the thin line, all depending on the good or bad issue from the second Queen's childbirth.

Wang Yo, who's been awoken by Soo's muffled cries in the middle of the night, had been escorted back to his quarters in order for the Royal Physician and his staff to prepare the chamber for the labor.

On his way back to Cheondeokjeon, Yo crossed path with Empress Zhen, and without a word exchanged, he knew that Zhen would do anything to ensure Soo's safe delivery. His soon-to-be Hwanghu was in a good hands, he had no doubts.

"His Majesty should take a rest..." King Jeongjong looked over to Hwan, he was standing there, as usual calm and collected, "Labor usually takes time."

Right, Yo also heard tales of long labor, especially the first time. Munseong's labor had been long, it won't be any different for Soo.

"I suppose you'd preferred to stay by your mistress side..." Yo smirked as he took place at his study table. He was trying his best to remain nonchalant, but the Royal Guard knew better: the King was anxious.

"I beg your forgiveness, your Majesty." confirmed Hwan.

Yo had to chuckle at his honesty, "What makes you so loyal to my second wife?"

"Since she knew of my existence as her shadow guard, never once had she treated with contempt, her Grace instead treats me as _family_. I learned that when we were in Khitan, she threatened to kill herself if something were to happen to me... With due respect, your Majesty, my life is now hers to dispose."

It was the longest speech Yo had ever heard from Hwan. Soo's personal guard was known to be a quiet, secretive human being. The young man was efficient under any circumstances and if the circumstance required it, he could be ruthlessly lethal.

Wang Yo wasn't certain that Soo was aware of having such powerful weapon by her side. "So you're actually telling _me_ that your loyalty lies with Soo?!"

Hwan bent on his knees, "My deepest apologies."

King Jeongjong burst out laughing, finally a bit relaxed, "Forget it... You can return to Soo's quarters. Report to me every hour!"

* * *

Soo lost track of the time after the first hour of suffering. She was so exhausted when the baby pushed through her and took his very first breath, that her mind didn't instantly register the news.

"It's a boy! Soo, you have a healthy baby boy!" exclaimed Empress Zhen, relieved that her sister-in-law was safe and sound. Oddly, Soo was still grimacing from pain, "Soo, what is it?"

"I still... have contraction..." Soo panted, "It isn't normal, Eonni."

Physician Tae immediately examined the second queen, when minutes later his eyes met Zhen's worried gaze, they were wide open.

"Her grace has another baby." The doctor informed her then he shouted for his staff to make more preparation for the arrival of another baby.

"Eonni, this time... I won't be able to..."

Empress Zhen grabbed Soo's hand, "You are strong, little sister! Do not doubt, yourself! Take deep breaths and try to rest in between contraction."

Hae Soo nodded, gathering her little energy left, she pushed once... twice... thrice... when another small cry boomed through the room. The room faded into blackness but Soo had time to hear, "It's a baby girl!" _It's alright, as long my babies are well... I have no regrets..._

* * *

After eight crazy long hours of waiting, Hwan accompanied by the King's Head Eunuch and Royal Physician Tae entered in the throne Hall, where Yo was holding Court.

"My apologies for the disturbance, your Majesty." humbly said the Head Eunuch, "However, today is a celebration's day... The second Queen gave birth to two healthy babies. My sincerest congratulations for the newborn Prince and Princess, your Majesty!"

A clamor rose along the audience as Hwan bobbed a bow, "Congratulations, your Majesty!" He shouted in earnest as the entire Court followed suit.

Wang Yo had stayed silent during the whole ceremony of blessings, his gaze only resting upon the Royal Physician.

"Mother and babies are in good health, the second Queen had endured the labor quite well."

"That's indeed a great day for celebration." Wang Yo smirked as the Court grew quiet, waiting for the King to continue. The determined glint in his eyes demanded respect, "As of today onward, I am appointing the newborn prince as Crown Prince and I'm granting the title of _Hwanghu_ to his mother, Hae Soo, for service rendered to the throne."

Yo was daring anyone to object, to make an appeal. Who, in their right mind, would dare go against his decision anyway?

In all honesty, Soo had a powerful support, albeit foreign, the Yelü Clan had ties with most families from the North of Goryeo. Besides, thanks to her the peace treaty with Khitan is ensured for as long as her older brother were sitting on the throne. Lastly, now that she gave King Jeongjong a male heir, nothing could prevent her to rise as Hwanghu. _Nothing_.

"If there is any objection, spit it out now! The Empress of Khitan is presently in Songak, you will have to explain to her why you are refusing for the Emperor's sister to rise as Hwanghu." As Wang Yo predicted, the whole Court stayed subdued. Chuckling inwardly, the King grabbed the royal seal nearby and stamped it onto two official decrees.

He had just sealed Soo's fate with his own for decades to come. His plan finally came to fruition.

* * *

In the evening, Empress Zhen requested an official meeting with King Jeongjong. He had waited for her in the throne Hall. Time seemed to freeze when Zhen glided toward the center of the Hall. Yo highly doubted his own Hwanghu could someday ooze that much cold charisma but at least, could he pray for Soo to toughen up a bit in contact with such ruthless people.

"Congratulations for the newborn Prince and Princess!" Zhen curtsied as Yo nodded in acceptance.

"You must've heard that I made Soo, Hwanghu... I trust you will relay the news to Shizong, tell him... his _precious_ sister is untouchable now."

"The Emperor will be indeed overjoyed by the announcement." Zhen declared, the corner of her lips curling up, "I also heard the little Prince is your heir. May I ask what did you decide for the little Princess?"

"Nothing, as of yet... I was waiting to discuss the matter with Soo."

"Then, as proxy of the Yelü Head clan, I will title the little maiden, Princess of Yongkang."

King Jeongjong frowned, "Wasn't that Shizong's former title before he rises to the throne?"

"One of his many titles." Zhen rectified, "Whichever the issue Soo would've produced, the Emperor had intended to bestow a title. Since the boy is _your_ heir, the girl will be considered his..."

"What do you mean by this, Empress Zhen?" demanded Yo, suspiscious.

"The Emperor will request the Princess as tribute, he plans to marry her to our son, Yelü Xian (future Emperor Jingzong), when they will both come of age."

King Jeongjong smirked, "Here I am, considered as a ruthless cunning man... Shizong is way out of my league. Does Soo ever know about this dark side of her brother dearest?"

"Everyone has a dark side, his is just darker... If she doesn't know it yet, she will soon discover the truth and still won't be able to change a thing. Her brother's words are law." Zhen answered as the matter of fact. "I will let you announce the news to Soo. Since my duties are completed, I am returning in Khitan on the morrow and will be back for her enthronement's day."

* * *

At the wee hours of the following morning, Hae Soo was awakened by an overpowering presence next to her. Yo was seated on the mattress, staring at her face as if to fix that precise image in his brain. "If I didn't know better, I would think you'd wanted to stay dead to the world in order to evade responsibilities."

"Try to give birth to twins, Pyeha..." Soo snorted, "Was I unconscious for that long?"

"A whole day."

Remembering her situation at hand, she gripped her husband's forearm, "Is everything alright with the babies?"

"I named them, Wang Ji and Wang Dan."

"You did?!" Soo inquired, looking dubious. She heard that last time he was asked to name his firstborn daughter, Yo had let that honor to Munseong. The first Princess wasn't even part of the Wang Clan. No wonder, Munseong was full of bitterness.

"The Crown Prince and his sister are strong and healthy babies, you did a good work."

Passing from doubt to shock, Soo's eyes widened like saucers, "Pyeha, you already appointed him _Crown Prince_? Why the rush?"

It was Yo's turn to smirk, all wolf, "Your brother is the Emperor of Khitan, your husband is the King of Goryeo... Since, a son's status always shines on his mother... it's only fitting that you became Hwanghu."

"You named him Crown Prince in order to make _me_ Hwanghu-" accused Soo, anger threatening to take over her but Yo cut her off.

"I named him Crown Prince because he is my heir, Soo-ah!"

" _Pyeha_!"

"We are the Royal Family, rules are different!" Wang Yo growled, his hard gaze pinning her down, "Whether you want it or not, you will be the mother of this nation. Countless lives will depend on you from now on..."

"Wow! Where was I when you decided all that by yourself?!" Hae Soo exclaimed in aggravation.

"Out of consciousness..." King Jeongjong snapped back as they glared at each other in challenge.

After what felt like eternity, Soo broke eye-contact, then rolled on her side showing her back to her husband. "I'm tired, Pyeha..."

"The silent treatment won't work on me." Wang Yo assured her, "We will continue this discussion later."

Swiftly, he rose from the mattress and strode toward the doors however before stepping outside her bed-chamber, he looked over his shoulder. Without having to look back at Yo, the young Queen perfectly heard the steel in his voice.

"Congratulations on becoming _Hwanghu_ , Soo-ah!"

As a chill went down her spine, Hae Soo knew she was doomed.

* * *

A fortnight passed without any visit from the King and Soo was thankful for it. She was still pissed off at him and his autocratic ways. Was this his long-term plan all along? What a cunning jerk!

It was also infuriating that her _older brother_ joined in the feast, indeed Yelü Ruan had to give an Imperial title to Wang Dan and thus had great plans for her in the future.

The young Queen then remembered Oh sanggung's words, _there are times you have to back down after trying your best._ It was useless to fight against such stubborn, powerful people. Her opponents, which were no less than Wang Yo and Yelü Ruan, honed their skill since younger age, Soo had no way of winning against such masters of the political games, royal rules and etiquette.

King Jeongjong was proposing to make her mother of the nation? Very well. A mother's duty is to protect her children and rule the house peacefully, right? Hence, she will rule on her own way and accord. Her husband was bound to have many headaches in the future.

On the afternoon, Soo received the visit of her many in-laws in her quarters. Wang Eun and Soon Deok arrived, arms loaded with toys. Wang Jung offered twin silver daggers to his nephew and niece. Baek Ah gifted several chests full of medicine from various countries he visited.

Little Wang Ji and Wang Dan were preciously brought by Jo sanggung to the reception hall where all the adults were taking the afternoon tea.

The Royal Court Lady rested the sleeping babies in their crib for all the guests to see them at will. Hwan posted himself in between the cribs, keeping a watchful eyes over his little charges.

"Congratulations for the newborn Prince and Princess, your Grace." declared Baek Ah with a warm smile after taking a look at the babies.

Soo then was bombarded by blessings from her other brothers-in-law and sister-in-law.

"Please don't call me that..." muttered the young Queen while sipping her hot tea.

The 13th Prince, newly appointed high diplomat, took place next to her, the others followed suit around the table.

"His Majesty will have us punished if we ever forget your new status..." retorted Baek Ah quietly.

"And then, your brother the Emperor of Khitan will punish our King for letting things go this far..." Eun added mischievously.

Hae Soo slammed her cup of tea onto the table, grimacing, "Correct me if I'm wrong but I see no king nor Emperor in the near vicinity. Could you all, at least when in private, address me as before?" Then she pointedly stared at Hwan, "No soul would report this matter to his Majesty, right _Hwan_?"

Her personal guard cleared his throat, his usual stoic gaze wavered a bit, "Is that a royal command?"

Soo blinked, "Do I have to? Are you sure you're my person, Hwan?"

Hwan sighed in defeat, "I will not mention that fact, your Grace."

"You are most kind." His mistress smile could rival the burning sun in summer. "Thank you."

Soon Deok, Eun, Jung and Baek Ah assisted to the endearing scene in silence. The new Hwanghu had all her staff eating in the palm of her hand, especially Hwan who then, certainly without second thought, could give up his life in exchange for Soo's safety and now, for her children's.

"Your enthronement is around the corner, will you be ready, Soo?" inquired Baek Ah.

"Believe me or not, Empress Zhen left me with tons of homework, including protocol and etiquette rules... I cannot say I mastered everything but well... I will manage somehow."

"I'm glad you didn't change because of your new status and responsibilities." Jung confessed.

"Why would I, Jung-nim? The higher the status, the bigger the responsibilities... I will just give my best!"

"That's the spirit, Eonni!" exclaimed Wang Eun's wife while lifting her fist, "If you ever need my help, call on me!"

Soo nodded, "I will hold you to your words, Soon Deok-ah!"

"You can also count me in, Soo-nui! I still owe you for my arm..." declared the 14th Prince sheepishly.

"Who would've thought you would end up being Hwanghu?" joked Eun.

"I'm still the same old Hae Soo, you know?!" the young Queen pouted.

"Do you mean the very same Hae Soo who used to spy on half-naked princes?"

Soo disregarded the familiar tone of the voice and grumbled, "How many times should I tell you that I wasn't peeping in? Besides, it's not like there was _so much_ to spy on..."

"Shall I take offense, Hwanghu?"

Soo's group got on their feet the moment they realized that the familiar voice belonged to the King himself. Hae Soo whirled around, an awkward grimace marring her usually pretty face. "Greetings... Pyeha!"

* * *

Special shout out to the many Guests who left a review, thanks for reading! I'm glad you're all enjoying this YoSoo story.

By the way, Charly, I'm quite alright, thanks for asking. What about you? Is RL treating you right? Lots of hugs ;D


	21. Part XXI

Sorry for the long delay and thank you for sticking with me -still.

* * *

 **Part XXI**

"Greetings to His Majesty!" The whole Hall said in chorus and grew tensed instantly, never expecting for the busy monarch to be here personally. Wang Yo, clad in royal sumptuous black regalia sauntered into the room. Instinctively, servants and siblings bowed their head low as Yo drew closer to his startled wife.

"It looks like you recovered quite well, Soo-ah," The king purred into her ear, his hot breath tickling her, "since you have the guts to badmouth your own husband."

"I wasn't badmouthing you-" Soo retorted in the same hushed tone, then remembering that she was supposed to be furious at him - _still_ -, she scowled, "What are you doing here, Pyeha?"

Nonchalantly, the King eased himself onto a chair, at the head of the table before asking loudly, "Why? Am I not allowed to visit my Queen?"

Soo rolled her eyes heavenward, "It wasn't my point, Pyeha... aren't you... _busy_?"

"I am." He assured her smugly, then turning to the 13th Prince whose head was still ducked down, "Is it a crime for a king to just want having tea with his wife, Baek Ah?"

The latter raised his head in surprise, "Of course not, your Majesty. It's even a privilege for you to be here."

Soo glared at her brother-in-law, _thank you for the support, Baek Ah-nim!_ Uncomfortable, Baek Ah avoided her gaze altogether. Sighing, she took a seat, "Jo Sanggung, please bring the chrysanthemum tea for his Majesty."

"Very well, your Grace." assented the Head Court Lady before leaving the Hall.

"Do take a seat." Yo ordered to his siblings as they obediently took place around the table. Before an uneasy long silence engulfed them, Jo Sanggung walked back into to room with a tray in hands. She placed it in front of Soo, who without a word uttered, started the tea ceremony with deftly hands.

King Jeongjong watched his wife prepared his tea, with grace and mastery. His Hwanghu was the only person able to put his mind at ease, whenever he felt down or tired, just by her soothing presence.

He had missed her during these past weeks however ruling a nation was a demanding job and though Goryeo was in relative peace he needed to be watchful anyway.

Besides, Soo wasn't in condition to hold a proper meeting with him lately as she was still infuriated by his royal decree. It was even reported to him that her ire also traveled to Khitan, in the appearance of a letter, _complaint_ , obviously addressed to Emperor Shizong who has yet to reply in return.

Wang Yo decided that letting his wife cool off on her own wasn't such a bad tactic, indeed, for he knew that when coerced too harshly, Soo's reaction could backfired and ruined his grand plan. His silly wife often had unexpected odd reactions after all...

Her task finished, Soo ceremoniously poured the hot liquid into a cup as Jo Sanggung immediately served it to the satisfied monarch. Yo inhaled the fragrance before letting the taste roll on his tongue, savoring the tea until its last drop, "Is that a new blend?" He asked while gazing directly at Soo.

His molten stare made her go weak to the knees, the young Queen had to clamp her hands together in order to calm her nerves and keep her voice even, "Indeed, Pyeha." _Here we go, he's attacking me with his sexy stare..._ Whenever Soo and her stubborn husband had a disagreement, especially when he was on the wrong side (in Soo's mind anyway), Yo used that unfair tactic to get to her. He wasn't one to ask for forgiveness like normal people did. Why would he by the way? Whatever he did so far, he did it for Soo's sake. She was just the _one_ who didn't understand his benevolence.

"Do not serve it to anyone else then." Wang Yo smirked, " _Only for me_."

Soo nodded for lack of coherent words, _once autocratic, always autocratic..._

His Majesty looked over at the babies, resting peacefully in their crib, "I heard you sent a letter to the Queen Dowager..."

"It's only proper to inform her of her Grand-children's birth," Hae Soo spoke in earnest, "She is still your mother, Pyeha."

Jung looked grateful to his sister-in-law for a moment. He brought their mother's matter up several times already however his Majesty had refused all discussion so far.

"She isn't lucid anymore-"

Soo cut Yo off, "That's partially false, there are times the Queen Dowager is perfectly sane and asking for you..."

"Don't you dare go down that road, Soo-ah!" Yo warned her, knowing full well what she was planning to say next.

Soo's smirk could match one of his own, less the ruthlessness though, "I will be Hwanghu in a fortnight, Palace's Inner Affairs are therefore mine to rule... Wasn't what you wanted, Pyeha?"

"Indeed, but-"

"I've decided to bring the Queen Dowager back in Songak. She will stay in her former quarters which she loves so much."

Yo groaned inwardly for he knew that any plan involving Soo usually went awry, "You cannot do that, I forbid-"

"Why couldn't I?" Soo pressed stubbornly, "Is she exiled? Is she a some kind of threat to Goryeo? Or the Royal family?"

"Is foolishness also one of your trait or... have you so little memory?!" the King growled as the audience grew anxious once again.

"It's all in the past now, Pyeha." the young Queen smiled, "I won't make a good Hwanghu if I wasn't able to let off the resentment. The nation's mother has to set the example, especially when it comes to filial piety. If you're not a forgiving person then I will be for the both of us."

Wang Yo sighed heavily, "Alright, since the Inner Affairs are _yours_... do as you see fit with this situation... you will learn that every decision shall bear its consequence."

Her radiant smile lit up the entire Hall, then turning to Jung who wasn't sure whether he heard right, Soo ordered, "Jung-nim, please escort the Queen Dowager back to Songak and bring a Royal Physician with you, she might need sedatives in order to travel in good condition."

The 14th Prince got on his feet swiftly and with unrestrained emotion bowed to both his brother and sister-in-law. "Thank you for your benevolence, your Majesty, your Grace! I will take my leave and make preparation for the journey then." Yo nodded and watched his younger brother stride off with a disgusting smile on his happy face.

"Since your brought the topic yourself, the enthronement ceremony shall be grander than you previously planned." declared the monarch.

"Why? You know how I dislike being a show-off? We could use the expenses to feed the People-"

"Royal family, officials, nobles from all around Goryeo will be gathered for your enthronement, I have yet to mention the neighboring envoys... They will expect to be well-received hence the ceremony should be re-planned..."

Hae Soo made a face and refrained herself in time from banging her head onto the table. _Grim reaper, where are you? Just take my soul now, please?_

Yo went on, "Since it has nothing to do with politic affairs, Eun-ie could help you with the ceremony. His household used to hold grand festivities."

The 10th Prince's eyes widened, since he was advised not to take part in Politics, he was merely passing the time at home, reading or observing his wife practice her sword forms. Having the King himself propose to plan Soo's enthronement was quite unexpected.

Eun stuttered, "It would be an honor, your Majesty." then grinning to Soo, "I will pay you back for that birthday party you prepared for me years ago. Do trust me, hm?!"

Soo almost lost it at that moment but Eun's glowing face prevented her from exploding. Looking over Soon Deok for support, she realized that as long as her husband was happy, Soon Deok was a pleased woman too. Soo's last ray of hope resided in Baek Ah however her dear friend let her down flatly.

"I will help with the list of guests, distinguish the people greeting you that day will be easier." proposed the 13th Prince.

"Good thinking, Baek Ah!" complimented Wang Yo. Not used to be praised and certainly not by his 3rd brother, Baek Ah stayed frozen mouth agape. Yo rose from his seat as Soo's group followed suit. He closed the gap between he and his wife, leaning into her ear, he snickered, "I know you will not fail me, _Hwanghu_."

* * *

If Soo thought her marriage was grand back then, today her enthronement ceremony was phenomenal. Wang Eun had over-exerted his talent, from the decorations to her ceremonial robes, he left nothing to chance. Every single detail was double-checked by him and Soo had to admit that Eun did a wonderful job. The only satisfaction the new Hwanghu had with the ceremony, was that at least People of Songak would be offered a royal meal in her name. Needless to say that with her simple gesture, the People already loved their nation's mother.

Like Wang Yo had told her, guests from the 4 corners of Goryeo swarmed into the Palace in order to witness her holy day. Empress Zhen's procession was first to arrive, she entered Soo's bedchamber while the latter was being dressed and prepared.

"You're finally looking like a true Hwanghu, little sister." Zhen said. "It's about time."

Hae Soo wore a magnificent black and red regalia. Her braid was adorned with numerous golden hairpin but the important one to Zhen and their clan, the jade hairpin was proudly hung there.

"Greetings Eonni!" Hae Soo pouted, "You really do know how to comfort me."

"I'm not the cuddling type, Soo. Your brother is already being too soft on you."

"Are you calling his attitude toward me 'soft'?" the new Hwanghu humphed, "Because of his deal with my husband, I had to endure all of this! None of you had condescended to hear me out when I said I didn't want any of this... and you said Orabeoni is soft?! Where is he anyway? I-"

"That's it?!" declared Empress Zhen sternly, totally unimpressed by Soo's sudden outburst, "Or do you need to vent out your build-up anger more longer?"

Soo sighed, regaining her wits, "I'm sorry for freaking out... It isn't like I had a chance to win against you all anyway..."

"I'm glad you finally understand your situation." Zhen said, then she took Soo's hand in hers and earnestly smiled, "You will do fine, I'm sure of that."

Hae Soo didn't know whether to be touched or burdened by such faith in her however with a blossoming warm feeling in her heart she took the first step toward her role as mother of Goryeo.

* * *

Hae Soo didn't remember much about the ceremony in itself, she just remembered Wang Yo's triumphant smirk when he proclaimed her Hwanghu and the immediate clamor that rose thereafter. Whether it was fake or sincere, Soo will never know.

She was henceforth the First Queen, a task proving to be quite challenging but which will be fulfilled to the best.

* * *

The following day, Empress Zhen found Hae Soo in deep conversation with Queen Munseong in the Royal nursery.

"I don't understand-"

"It couldn't be any clearer than this..." Soo spoke. Little Princess Mungong who was 1 year old now, was there, sleeping in her own crib alongside her siblings. "Princess Mungong is his Majesty's firstborn child, as such she ought to be in the Wang family book. I put down her name on it, she will be 'Wang Mungong' from now on. The Clan is her family too."

"His Majesty had refused to make her part of his clan because of me and my father wrongdoings. What do you hope to achieve in doing so? My gratefulness? My loyalty?" Munseong retorted.

"I'm not doing it for you, Queen Munseong. I'm doing it to protect the little Princess, she is the daughter of a king, at the same level as Wang Dan."

Queen Munseong made a sad smile, "Mungong will never be at the same level as your daughter, Hwangu."

"A child shouldn't bear his parent's mistake, Princess Mungong is a Wang and she will be treated as such. No favoritism should be allowed even if it's by the King himself." Soo informed while Munseong grew pensive. Perhaps her life would be more peaceful if instead of fighting against Soo, Munseong worked with Soo.

"I thank you for your benevolence, Hwanghu."

Soo realized that it was probably Munseong's most sincere words over the years. "Do no thank me yet," Soo grinned, "I have a meeting with His Majesty today, my head might be hanging in front of Cheondeokjeon later on..."

Queen Munseong tried hard but she couldn't keep her stoic face for long, she broke into a smile which soothed the tension within the nursery.

"You really are something, Soo!" Zhen said while approaching Yo's wives, "On the first day of your rule, you're going against a King's decree."

Soo and Munseong curtsied at the Khitan Empress, "He wasn't yet king when Princess Mungong was born." Soo retorted. "Do you think I should be prepared to flee to khitan?"

"If your husband is similar to mine, the odds are high for you to be exiled in a faraway land. Your brother had exiled his own Grand-mother and Uncle for their attempted assassination on his person. Both died in exile..." Zhen informed her.

"Is that your way to tell me that Orabeoni won't be on my side?!"

Zhen smiled, "He will gladly take you in if you ever happened to divorce King Jeongjong."

"I'm sure Orabeoni will be thrilled..." Soo smiled back, "I suppose he is very busy since he didn't come for the enthronement?"

"After his recent, yet failed assassination, the Court grew restless-"

Soo patted Zhen's forearm in anxious manner, "How much recent? How is Orabeoni? Is he alright?"

Zhen smiled reassuringly as she took both Soo's hands in hers, "Your brother didn't even get a scratch, don't fret, it's the reason why he wasn't able to write back to you... instead, he sent your future son-in-law."

Zhen made a gesture for the nanny to approach, she was holding an handsome little boy of 4 by his tiny hand. The Imperial Prince, Soo assumed, was clad in golden robes, his big innocent eyes were looking up at her.

"Yelü Xian, here is your Aunt. She is your father's sister." His mother said.

Xian grinned, showing perfect white teeth, "Greetings... _Aunt mine_!"

Hae Soo was immediately drawn toward her little nephew, sweeping him in her arms, she pressed her cheek against his tender one, "Wow, Xian-ah you really are your father's son, aren't you? Calling me _yours_ , already?!"

"But you're my Aunt." Xian blinked innocently

"I am." Soo sighed as she let him go in his nanny's embrace, "Your father gave me great responsibilities."

"Nothing that you cannot handle, Soo." Zhen assured her, "Your brother has keen eyes when it comes to people. He wants to protect his niece at all cost, he cannot allow her to marry into a random clan or worse, be sent to a faraway nation. Little Dan will be well treated in Khitan and you know it. Besides, the Emperor said he will wait for her to come of age... Who knows she and Xian could grow fond of each other by that time?"

"You're probably right, Eonni. I tend to forget that women's future is first determined at birth and then at their marriage."

* * *

Dusk was already descended upon Goryeo when Soo stepped into the throne Hall. At this hour, it was desert save for the Head Eunuch and Head Royal Court Lady to whom Wang Yo, with a flick of his wrist, demanded dismissal after her arrival.

She was alone with the King, she standing at the bottom of the throne while he was royally sitting on it.

Seeing his dark looks, he must've suffered another severe headache, she just hope it wasn't entirely her fault.

"Are you afraid of me, Soo-ah?" Yo drawled, tilting his head to the side. Dressed in black robes and surrounded by this somber aura, he did indeed look like one of the Grim reapers, in Soo's mind.

"Why? Are you going to punish me?" the young Queen shot back.

His smirked turned nasty, "Do you think I could not?"

"I am very well aware of what you are capable of, Pyeha..."

"Then why in the world did you defy me again? First the Queen Mother, then Princess Mungong..."

"She is your daughter too, just as Wang Dan is... You did suffer from favoritism at younger age and then again, you're intended for history to repeat once again. I won't let that happen, Pyeha."

Yo motioned for her to approach him, when Soo didn't bulge, he growled menacingly, "Come to me, Soo-ah!"

She ascended the stairs as dread constricted her heart, she finally stopped at arm length from her husband. In a blink of an eye, Yo swiftly grabbed her wrist and pinned her down under him, onto the throne large seat.

"Py-Pye-Pyeha! What are you... doing?"

His wolfish smirk meant nothing good, "Filling the Royal nursery... that's best punishment for you!" Without warning, his hungry lips crashed upon hers, his tongue searching for hers as if it was the first time.

* * *

(Charly, are you feeling better now? Hope you recovered from the flu. Lots of hugs!)


	22. Part XXII

I wish I had 36 hours a day :(

* * *

 **Part XXII**

"Pyeha... we cannot-" She stuttered in anxiousness, "I'm not ready yet!"

He didn't seem to care about her protestation and kept on kissing her fiercely until she gave in. Soo returned the kiss with equal intensity and it was at that precise moment, Yo chose to stop, biting her bottom lip instead.

"As you are still recovering from childbirth, I will be merciful for the time being..." He licked her swollen lips sensually as she nodded hurriedly, too happy to comply for once. Yo however didn't let go of her, pressing all his weight on his wife, "I am your King, Soo-ah... Even though, the Palace's Inner Affairs are yours to rule, I advise you not to cross me any more than this... or you won't appreciate the monster in me."

Soo gulped with difficulty, "My loyalty still lies in you, Pyeha. My only wish was to protect Princess Mungong in this matter, nothing else."

"King's children aren't equal..." Wang Yo declared, "Your meddling won't change that fact. Mungong won't have powerful support like Dan or any other daughter of _yours_ will."

"But the Wang Clan will-"

His cold stare sent shivers down her spine, "The Wang Clan has the Crown Prince, they have little care for heiress, it has always been this way since my father's reign."

Yo read in her eyes that Soo finally understood the complexity of the situation, he wanted for her to realize the harshness of reality so he pressed on, "Wang Dan was _titled_ Imperial Princess of Yongkang, one of Shizong's former titles. Don't you understand? Just like _you_ , Dan is backing up by the Emperor of Khitan and his extremely powerful clan. Whatever happens to both of you, the Yelüs will demand blood. Even if Mungong is a Wang, she is just another level altogether."

"That's unfair-"

"You should've gotten used to by now, you silly woman." Yo admonished before resuming into a decent sitting position. Hae Soo rose immediately, as if the throne just scorched her skin. "I do accept your request for putting Princess Mungong on the Family book-

Soo bobbed a bow, "Thank you for your benevolence, Pyeha."

"It doesn't mean that you avoided punishment... filling a nursery certainly takes time."

Her doe-like eyes widened like saucers, "How many more children do you want, Pyeha? May I _kindly_ remind his Majesty that you aren't the one bearing them?"

"It's your first duty to bear me heirs... and I intend to make you comply, Soo-ah."

Speechless, mouth gaping like a goldfish, Soo could only blink in stupor. _Wow, I can now fully empathize with the multiple wives tradition..._

 **-One year later-**

It has been a tough year for the new Hwanghu, her lessons with Empress Zhen almost got her suicidal, but her sister-in-law wouldn't settle for anything else than perfection.

After few failures and mistakes, Soo eventually became perfect to the eyes of the Court, but most importantly to King Jeongjong's eyes, who knew from the very start that his Hwanghu wouldn't fail him.

Hae Soo adjusted to her new life like her husband of a king wanted, that didn't mean she submitted completely... No, she was just clever enough to avoid frontal attack for Soo knew Wang Yo better than anyone else, though he deeply cared for her that didn't mean he won't fly in black rage in case she went against him one more time.

As for Yo, he indeed acknowledged his wife's transformation, he could tell that although Soo tried _hard_ to tame it, she could -and would grow a backbone whenever the situation required it. She took great care as to not go against him openly now and he usually was well aware of all her actions save for tonight... Tonight, he had expected a well-deserved, quiet dinner with his Hwanghu in Cheondeokjeon. Yo was already sitting at the dinner table when Soo was announced, the satisfaction of her presence was fast forgotten the moment he noticed his mother. The Queen Dowager had aged, her vicious gaze was replaced by a fleeting one. Soo had made sure that her mother-in-law was treated with respect -whatever the crazed state the older woman was in- providing Queen Yoo the most luxurious wardrobe in order to make her shine. Oddly, the Queen Dowager remained 'calm' most of the time for this past year, Yo had to assume Soo was behind all of this.

"I'm very glad you summoned me for having dinner with you, Pyeha." Queen Yoo spoke in a sweet tone.

Wang Yo felt a light headache coming his way, his mother was delusional, taking him as usual for the late King Taejo. The young monarch locked gaze with his wife who seemed to grow uncomfortable by the seconds, without a single word uttered, Yo made sure that Soo understood she would pay for this trap.

"Do take a seat, _Hwanghu_." Yo sighed grudgingly and watched Queen Yoo take place in front of him, of course.

"Then, I will take my leave." said Soo in a bow, hiding at best the smile that threatened to widen on her face. The King's face was priceless, though Soo knew that Yo will make her pay somehow, it was worth it for the Queen Dowager never seemed more at ease and happy than now -when she was able to meet with her King-

"I'm sorry that I got jealous when you married her." confessed Queen Yoo while she took a spoonful of soup.

" _Her_?" repeated Yo cautiously, his chopsticks paused mid-air.

"The second Queen." replied the Queen Dowager without missing a beat, "I wasn't quite sure at first but she is doing fine at present. She is a great help to me with my role as Hwanghu. I also understand now that she isn't after my position."

Yo drank his wine bottoms up, "The second Queen isn't a greedy woman indeed."

Queen Yoo continued to eat her meal with enthusiasm, "Did you visit the Crown Prince lately? I cannot believe he's grown so much, he's perfect."

"Do you visit him often?" King Jeongjong couldn't help but ask his mother. He didn't feel at ease now that he knew the heir of the throne was left in the same room with such unstable person.

"Very early in the morning, the second Queen came in my quarters with the children. I got to spend precious time with them before duty calls. Wang Tae (firstborn son of Queen Yoo) is such a perfect child, isn't he Pyeha? He will make a great king someday..."

Yo chuckled, "I will make sure of that... _Hwanghu_."

His reply seemed to please her immensely as they finished their dinner in silence.

* * *

The following morning, the Head Eunuch barged into Soo's study Hall, "His Majesty summons your Grace to Court."

Hae Soo looked up from her writings, stunned, "To Court? Why is that?"

"There's an urgent matter needed to be investigated."

Soo rose from her seat, looking over her Head Court Lady she ordered, "Jo Sanggung, go and keep a watch over the children, please." then glancing at her personal guard who were already approaching her, "Hwan, go with-"

"I will be escorting you, your Grace." decreed Hwan, unswerving. Soo knew better than argue with him, his loyalty was unshakable.

"Alright." Soo assented and they both followed the Head Eunuch.

Soo immediately noticed Eun and Soon Deok's presence when she stepped inside the Throne Hall. She glided toward the center of the room, walking past the 10th Prince and his wife by a stride as if to shield them. Soo's aura changed into something clearly imperious. She had to remind herself that her brother was the Emperor of Khitan and her husband was the ruler of Goryeo, so at least she had to make them honor.

"Greetings to his Majesty." Soo curtsied gracefully, "It seems there's an investigation toward my person... Shall I explain myself for the dispensary or the land allotting system first?"

"So you're not denying these allegations, Hwanghu?!" One of King Jeongjong's ministers shouted.

"I am not." Soo smirked, if it wasn't known for a fact that she and Emperor Shizong weren't blood-related, the Court could've sworn that she definitely looked like her brother there for a split seconds.

Wang Yo kept a straight face while inwardly he was going to enjoy today's court session. "Start with the dispensary's matter then, Hwanghu." he spoke eventually.

"As you all may be aware, the people doesn't have access to medical care like rich people. I decided to open a dispensary in order to take care of the many sufferings. There's no royal rule which prevent me from opening a dispensary for the poor and helpless."

"But what about the fund?" asked another high official.

"The royal treasury is left untouched. I used my brother's funds which he allocated me after I became Imperial Princess. The Grand Prince Wang Eun is assigned to keep my official ledgers in order." Soo looked over her shoulder to Eun who had stayed mute since the start. "It won't be a problem to provide the ledgers in case of further investigation, will it Wangja-nim?"

Eun squared his shoulders, "Not at all, your Grace. The different ledgers will be at disposition if demanded."

"Very well." Soo said then looking straight her husband she added, "Eun Wangja-nim only keeps watch at my personal ledgers, I suppose the royal treasurer could attest of that fact."

The so-called treasurer took a step forward and tilted his head, "Indeed, your Majesty. Her Grace and her people don't meddle with State treasury. Everything is clear from their side."

"Alright. Wang Eun you will provide Hwanghu's personal ledgers for verification." declared the young monarch.

"I shall obey, your Majesty." Eun said in louder voice before bowing.

"Now, what about this _land allotting_?" Yo demanded to his wife, she sure had odd ideas.

"With my own funds, I bought lands around Songak which I am allotting to farmers in order for them and their families to make a decent living. I am paid back during harvest time hence the storehouse of my quarters is often full."

"You cannot decide to change the land allotting system by yourself, Hwanghu!" accused the minister.

"As a land owner, it's my right to do whatever I want with it. Whether I am allotting it for free or leaving to the rats, that's my call. Did I press the King for a decree? Did it cause trouble for Goryeo's stability?" Soo explained curtly.

"You will create a precedent, your Grace!" accused another old man.

"As a mother of this nation, I have a duty to help the People first and foremost. I am most ready to face any punishment, Pyeha, should you decide I harmed the Royal Family's honor by my action."

"Do I struck you as foolish man, Hwanghu? An unwise King perhaps" Yo growled from his throne as the Court grew uneasy. Everyone ducked their head downward in fear except for Soo. She knew her husband enough to tell that the man was enjoying himself greatly at the expense of his Court. Wang Yo adored making them tremble in fear, reminding them with menacing aura who were in charge there.

King Jeongjong also loved to be praised, Soo wryly recalled inwardly, "Not at all, Pyeha, if anything cleverness has always been your strong suit." she confessed aloud and noted the glint in Yo's eyes. He was pleased.

"Indeed. Then tell me, why would I subject myself to such nasty critics while, as we speak, the People is praising me for giving them the dispensary and lands to cultivate?"

"We don't understand, your Majesty..." said a minister, clueless.

Yo smirked handsomely, "The People thinks I am behind these two ideas, since my Queen told them I was the one extending my benevolence. Isn't that right, Hwanghu?"

"You are busy from dawn to dusk, Pyeha... but still, I assume the People is at the center of your concerns so I wanted to unload some charges off your shoulders."

"How thoughtful of you, Hwanghu." Yo said, _you're always making me shine, making me appear as a good King no matter what... I'm a greedy man, Soo-ah, this lifetime with you won't be enough for me..._

The investigation turned into a simple verification eventually, when all was cleared, the Court even learned that the King and Queen were both held in high esteem by the People.

* * *

"I beg your forgiveness, your Majesty but her Grace said she already had previous engagement for tonight." stammered the Head Eunuch as the floor seemed safer to look at.

"Sangseon, are you telling me she declined my summon?" Wang Yo growled, his patience was wearing thin, to think that he had waited all day long to share the royal meal with that silly woman.

The Head Eunuch winced, "Her Grace did apologize but she said her evening was set a long time ago so she cannot change her schedule."

"So she did decline?!" the young monarch rose from his seat in utter annoyance, "Forget it! I am going to her!"

"But your Majesty! The royal meal will-"

Sending daggers to his servant, Yo walked past him and snarled, "Do I look like someone who is hungry right now?"

 _More likely as someone ready to murder someone else, your Majesty._

* * *

"Are you sure it's reasonable to have the Queen Dowager here?" Soon Deok whispered in Soo's ear. The latter looked over where her mother-in-law was sitting, next to Munseong. Queen Yoo had a sweet smile on her face and seemed oddly smitten with Baek Ah.

Hae Soo chuckled, replying in a whisper, "The Queen Dowager thinks that she in her 20's today, she has insisted I called her 'Eonni' all day long... She will behave, don't worry, especially with Baek Ah-nim's presence."

The younger women giggled discreetly and then again not so discreet since the 13th Prince sent their way his most darkest look. Soon Deok and Soo strode away in laughters.

"We should get ready... Jung-nim will be here shortly!" declared the young Queen to the people present. She had planned Wang Jung's birthday party since weeks, doing very little things at times because of her daily tight schedule. She succeeded in keeping the secret safe until today. She had invited Baek Ah, Eun, Soon Deok and Munseong on the morning and Soo was relieved to know that they were all free on the evening.

Queen Yoo was a surprise guest, truth to be told. As every morning, Soo went to greet the Queen Dowager with the Prince and Princesses, there she had the surprise to meet her mother-in-law's new persona. It seems that the Queen Dowager was lost in her 20's with no memory about anything related her real life. She easily played along.

Hae Soo had pondered long and hard about inviting the King but realized after her investigation on the afternoon that Wang Yo must've another serious matters lingering on his mind. She dropped the idea altogether, never expecting her husband would summon her for dinner. However it was too late as the first guests had arrived, preventing Soo from canceling their plan.

"What if Jung-nim doesn't come?" wondered Soo out loud, biting her lower lip.

Soon Deok's lips curled up, "Jung-nim will definitely come! My husband is using you as excuse..."

"Me?" Soo blinked.

"Don't you know that Eonni is the second person capable to make Jung-nim come running like a madman?" Eun's wife retorted while Soo seemed to ponder her words, "The first being the Queen Dowager, of course."

"Who is that Queen Dowager you are all talking about?" Queen Yoo asked, clueless.

"She is Prince Wang Jung's mother..." replied Munseong, biting back in time the 'your Highness' part. Her mother-in-law thought she was just from a noble family, -unwed still.

"Oh, he's a prince..." Queen Yoo said.

"Indeed, so is Baek Ah-nim by the way." Soo told her, everyone chuckled when the Queen Dowager glanced at the Prince with a dreamy look. The 13th Prince winced inwardly.

When they heard footsteps coming their way, the entire room quieted down until a silhouette came into view. Without realizing the situation, Hae Soo shouted, "Congratulations on your birthday, my dear Jung-nim!"

" _Your dear Jung-nim_?!" repeated a familiar, yet murderous voice.

Jaws dropping, Soo and the guests realized their mistake. Wang Yo, in blood and flesh, was standing at the entrance. Before someone could utter a word, another rushed footsteps could be heard. Barging into the reception hall with a crash, a sick-worried Jung shouted to Eun, "Tell me, where is she? Is my Soo badly hurt?"

"Jung-ah, that's not-" tried Eun but he got cut off.

" _Your Soo_?!" Yo said curtly, looking straight at the two newcomers.

* * *

(Charly, tbh I'm weary right now... Big HUG! Take care,)


	23. Part XXIII

Hi guys!

I finally got back to you, it has been terribly long and I sincerely am sorry for this unexpected hiatus.

RL was top priority for several months now and clearly there was no time for any hobby of mine -such as writing fics- to squeeze in my tight daily schedule.

Anyway, I'm feeling like I owe you guys some sort of apology for being AWOL all this time. I would like to thank every single soul who did ask about my well-being. Your concern was really appreciated.

Last, I don't know how long will I keep this story going but I can promise you all that in a way or another you will read the final chapter.

Take care,

* * *

 **Part XXIII**

King Jeongjong glared at everyone present. Seated at their individual low table across one another, Yo's siblings and wives had begun to fidget on their spot.

Queen Yoo, who didn't have the slightest idea about the situation, asked clueless, "So... _who_ is this birthday party for, Soo?"

The younger Queen had wished for the ground to swallow her up when she met her dear husband's irate gaze as she breathed softly, "I planned this party for the 14th Prince Wang Jung, Eonni."

" _Eonni_?" gasped Jung while Yo flexed his brow in surprise.

Soo closed her eyes in dismay before turning to her brother-in-law with a weird smile, "Jung-nim, say your greetings to _Lady_ _Yoo_."

Jung froze for a few seconds before understanding the situation at hand, he quickly turned to his mother and inclined his head, "Greetings Lady... Yoo!"

"Greetings your Highness. Since you're the guest of honor, congratulations on your birthday!"

The 14th Prince looked at his mother with a bittersweet smile before replying, "Thank you... for being present, Lady Yoo."

The Queen Dowager simply smiled back in response then she glanced at Soo once again before pointing her finger at Yo, "Then who is he? Was he supposed to be _invited_? You didn't mention anything..."

Wang Yo's stare on Soo could've burned a hole through her skull as she made an even weirder smile, "ahahahah, what are you saying Eonni?"

"Shall I assume you actually favor their company over mine?" Yo demanded in frustration.

Reaching out, Soo rested warm fingers on her husband's sleeve, "It isn't like that and you know it... It was a promise I made a very long time ago to Jung-nim."

"Is your promise to Jung-ie more important than being with me, Soo-ah?" Yo demanded, low in her ear.

"Very well, Pyeha!" hissed his wife, defeated, "I was wrong, I will take full responsibility, is that good with you?"

A satisfied smirk lit up Yo's face as Soo knew that there was no way in Hell, her husband would let her words go to waste.

Queen Yoo curiously looked at the couple, as Soo sensed her inquiring stare she made the presentation, "Eonni, this is the... hm, _3rd Prince_ Wang Yo."

Yo's mother bowed to him, "Greetings your Highness!" When Yo only tilted his head slightly, Queen Yoo, feeling a bit offended, leaned toward Munseong's ear and muttered, "Is he usually this arrogant? His mother sure has done a poor job in raising him."

Munseong choke on her tea, her heavy coughing even alarmed the whole hall, _Queen Dowager, YOU are his mother!_

Unexpectedly, the dinner went well, the guests got to share a delicious meal all the while talking in a casual atmosphere. Well, as casual as possible when one was in the presence of the Ruler and a crazed Queen Dowager who looked clearly besotted with Baek Ah and yet was still flustered by Jung's stolen glances. Worried glances, Queen Yoo had misunderstood for interest obviously.

Before the atmosphere grew tense once again, Soo stood up while servants took away plates and left-over foods, "Years ago, I promised to sing a song on your birthday, Jung-nim, so here we go."

Baek Ah joined his sister-in-law in the center while an eunuch brought his gayageum, "Baek Ah-nim will accompany me." Soo said in a shy smile and saw Jung eagerly shake his head. Chancing a glance at Yo, she noticed that her husband's full attention was set on her and oddly felt her heart thumping madly. Soo calmed her breathing and let the words flew out...

" _Even in the midst of a harsh, biting wind  
A handful of sunshine makes you smile  
Surrounded by heartless people that pass you by in a hurry,  
A handful of friends makes you smile  
If you ever find a place where there is no loneliness,  
Please take me there with you  
My friend, my dear friend, thank you for being you  
Even if the silent sky looks different from yesterday,  
Who can I blame for that?  
Perhaps everybody in this world suffers from bad dreams,  
I shouldn't be the one whining alone.  
There was a place I once wished to go back,  
But now, even my footprints look strange to me  
My friend, my dear friend, thank you for being you._"

As the last note of Baek Ah's gayageum hung in the air, loud applause could be heard outside the reception Hall.

"Thank you for keeping your promise, Soo-nui!" Jung grinned like a jack'o lantern while standing up, "It is an awesome gift."

"The beautiful sound of Baek Ah-nim's gayageum quite frankly helped a lot..." Soo gestured towards the 13th Prince, who curtsied in grace.

"This song sure brought back memories..." Wang Eun sighed as everyone resumed their sitting place.

Wang Yo stayed silent, seemingly impassive, intently staring at his wife. It felt like he was discovering a whole new side to Soo, a side his siblings seemed accustomed with since years. His Hwanghu was talented, not that he wasn't aware of it so far...

The moment Hae Soo sat down next to him, Wang Yo leaned into her ear, "You never sang for me." He reproached quietly.

Soo's cheeks took a pinkish shade, "Not you too, Pyeha!"

"You owe me that much, Hwanghu." subtly reminding her that she did ditch him in order to be with his family. The first Queen sighed in defeated and nodded thus contenting the King who turned his attention back toward the party.

Jung was receiving gifts from his siblings when an eunuch came to him with a large box in hand. When he opened the box, a magnificent sword laid in it. The blacksmith had taken his time in order to create every notch and detail. The white tiger jade engraved on the tilt looked more precious than anything Jung had owned until now. The blade was superb, superbly sharp.

Jung remembered that white jade was most often connected to Khitan and his thoughts were confirmed when he turned to Hae Soo.

She was smiling brightly, "Since you're a General, I couldn't find a more fitting gift... I had the sword specifically made for you... the design is all mine though. Do you like it?"

"You design it yourself?!" Jung breathed in utter amazement then much more firmer, "I love it, Soo-nui... since it's your thoughtful gift!"

Soo seemed relieved, "That's great if you think so."

"I can't wait to practice my sword forms with it!" Jung replied, heart overflowing with happiness, "Thank you!"

* * *

"You sure know how to secure people's loyalty, don't you?!" Wang Yo stated once he and Soo were back in her quarters that night.

The young woman sat on her bed, looking confused, "What do you mean, Pyeha?"

He halted in front of her, "Jung-ie would've done anything for you in the past but now he would give his life and go through Hell if you're there."

"Jung-nim and I have a past together."

Yo flexed one of his brow, "Are you actually bragging about your special bond?"

"I'm saying General Wang's loyalty is yours despite the fact that Jung-nim is my person." replied Soo before quickly hiding under her duvet.

Wang Yo snorted at her boldness, "I'm thinking about sending your person to some South island."

"Don't you dare, Pyeha!"

The King joined his wife in bed with a wicked grin on his face. Time for negotiation.

* * *

Two months later, Hae Soo took part in Court session. She had an official request to make and what was better than a face off with the King, however the atmosphere seemed quite weird today. The old and not so old officials were uncomfortable for some unknown reason. Many nervously glanced over to Soo and closed their mouth shut afterward.

"Please don't mind my presence, just go with the schedule." The first Queen said, no longer able to hold back.

"Then... it's... about the harem." started timidly an advisor, "in order for one's reign to be steady and prosperous, more queens or concubines should be selected for the harem."

King Jeongjong immediately examined Soo's reaction, though she didn't look affected by the news, he knew deep down that her reaction was to be dreaded. His thoughts were confirmed when he watched Jung draw near Soo discreetly. His younger brother must've felt the same way as him since he went to restrain his sister-in-law - _just in case_.

"I already have two queens," stated quickly Yo, "and both gave me heirs. Why the sudden rush for more women in the harem?"

"There's tradition to uphold, your Majesty." insisted another official.

"The selection for the harem is the Inner Court's affairs." declared the King, "Hwanghu and I have to discuss this matter first."

"Please do so quickly, your Majesty!" said all the officials in unison.

Then Wang Yo saw his wife smile, the kind of smile one should feared if one wasn't a stupid fool. He, by the way, often wondered if Soo wasn't actually blood-related to Yelü Ruan, for indeed the _siblings_ had the same sinister grin when both crossed.

"If that is Pyeha's wish, I can immediately proceed with the selection for the harem." Hae Soo informed, blank.

The King rose from his throne in order to stare at his wife, "I-"

"Thank you for your benevolence, Hwanghu!" shouted the audience all the while bowing to Hae Soo.

The young queen curtsied in turn, "I will do as you command, Pyeha. Since this matter is closed, I would like to inform you about my journey to Khitan. Emperor Shizong demands my presence and keep on insisting for a family reunion. I already delayed my visit for too long now."

Yo sat down abruptly, "When do you plan to depart? There's preparation-"

Soo cut him off, "Do not fret, Pyeha, my brother already sent a battalion to escort me back to Khitan. We're ready to travel anytime soon. Of course, I'm bringing Hwan and Jo Sanggung along with me. I specifically came to Court today to inform you of this matter."

"What about the selection?" dared to ask one of Yo's advisor.

"Queen Munseong is more adequate than me for this role." replied Soo, "I will delegate my duties to her during my absence. She will do fine. Hence, I shall take my leave as I have a long journey ahead of me."

* * *

"Were you going to leave me without proper farewell, Soo-ah?"

She whirled around at the sound of his deep voice as Wang Yo stepped out of the shadows. They were along the hallways, outside her quarters. Clothed in dark regalia, the King was for once without his royal retinue as he drew near his wife.

Hae Soo bowed, "Take care, Pyeha."

Tilting his head to the side, he smirked, "So you're actually angry with me, aren't you? Is that why you're running to your brother dearest?"

She did her best to rein her temper but the man was insufferable, "Like I told you in Court, _Orabeoni_ insists on a family reunion. I made him wait long enough."

"If I could have a say in it, you'd make him wait forever." murmured Yo, colder than usual. Before she could reply or react he slammed her petite body against a pillar and fiercely took possession of her lips. A bruise would surely be seen on the morrow. Yo possessively wrapped his arms about his wife before ever so slowly, reaching up and cup her small face, "You are _my_ Queen, the only one who matters. Do not forget. Ever."

Hae Soo bit her bottom lip while looking into her husband's dark eyes, he was so damn serious that after long seconds she eventually shook her head in acceptance. It would be a lie if she were to say that she wasn't a bit uneasy or even jealous the moment she heard about the selection for the harem.

She had made it clear since the start that she was a woman of one man, so needless to say that she had expected the same from her man. Unfortunately, her man was the monarch of Goryeo and her rules couldn't be applied to him obviously.

Soo felt so insecure, Yo could've a change of heart and she wasn't ready to share him... yet or was it ever?

King Jeongjong knew all too well, what was going around in his wife's head therefore he had to ease all doubts before her departure. Knowing her, she was assuredly less scared of losing her status than losing his affection.

 _Silly woman, indeed,_ "Just so you know, I will leave no room for betrayal between us. Take care, Hwanghu."

* * *

A little less than 3 weeks later, Hae Soo's procession escorted by imperial guards entered in the Capital. At the apex of the city, she clearly could distinguish the Imperial Palace. It was a grand sight indeed, Yelü Ruan wasn't lying when he was talking about his vast country and People. Along the way up to the palace she noticed that the streets were decorated with red lanterns and golden phoenixes. Furthermore, Khitan's People were chanting her name and bowing as if they knew her when she passed by in carriage.

"Long live Yelü Abuli!"

Li Lin, the Imperial guard assigned to Soo by the emperor himself, felt her growing uneasiness, "His Majesty has offered a free banquet in your name to the poor and indigent and since it's been already 3 days they are just grateful to you, your Highness."

"In my name? Why?" Soo's eyebrow flexed.

Li Lin's smile turned benevolent, "If I may be so bold, I would say his Majesty is just extremely happy about your Highness' visit. He missed his only sister a lot."

Yo's wife almost rolled up her eyes, "Are you certain such affectionate man is the Emperor of Khitan, Li Lin?"

"I'm afraid very few people are privy to his Majesty's gentle side." The Imperial guard chuckled while his horse trotted beside the carriage. "I'm quite sure he turned the Palace into Hell by now waiting for your Highness."

Soo had no trouble envisioning such disastrous scenes when it came to Yelü Ruan.

Her carriage came to a halt at the Palace's imposing south doors. She didn't know how much time passed while she was lost in thought and it was Li Lin's voice which brought her back to reality.

"Welcome back home, your Highness."

* * *

I missed writing about my YoSoo :)


	24. Part XXIV

It's been good to be back. Your support, reviews as well as encouraging words made my day. Thanks a million, fellow readers!

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Part XXIV**

The very moment Hae Soo glided toward the center of the throne Hall, the Emperor's chest swelled up with pride. With effortless grace and dignity, she performed three perfect kowtows before resuming her standing position and looking straight into her brother's eyes, which by now were full of adoration.

It has been a year or so since Yelü Ruan last saw Soo and he was quite satisfied to see the results of his empress's teachings. Soo was the embodiment of a wise queen, knowing Khitan's etiquette and rules perfectly. Phoenix jade hairpin firmly set in her braid and clad in a vibrant yellow robes adorned by discreet thousand phoenixes pattern, Soo looked like a pure-blooded Yelü.

"This unfilial sister greets Imperial brother. I've committed a grave sin for making your Majesty wait so long for my visit."

"Since you seem to repent, Sister mine, I'm certain you know how to repay me." Ruan told Soo, a smirk lit up his face.

Soo's lips curled up right away, "Then I'm afraid I will be imposing on your Majesty for quite some time."

Impervious to the stares from officials and imperial relatives, the siblings continued to be lost in their own little world. Observing her brother's physique, Soo couldn't help but come to one conclusion, _Rulers_ of the world were absolutely fond of black regalia. At the very least, it was true for her husband and big brother.

"The longer your stay is, the better." Ruan gave a gleeful chuckle, "Welcome back home, dear Sister mine!"

Hae Soo bowed slowly, "Long live the Emperor!"

Empress Zhen stepped forth, knowing full well if she'd let her husband, he would talk to his baby sister for hours, "It looks like you only have eyes for your older brother, Queen Hae."

"Not at all." replied the younger woman with a genuine smile, "Greetings to Imperial Sister. I see you are faring quite well."

Smiling, Zhen drew near Soo, grabbed her forearm before turning her gaze to Ruan, "If that's alright with your Majesty, I will take Queen Hae to settle up and let you continue holding Court."

Though it wasn't quite alright yet, "Fine." The Emperor declared reluctantly, "Let her settle up comfortably. I will meet my nephew and niece and catch things up later on."

* * *

" _Blossoming Peonies_ pavilion is too grand for me, Eonni." Soo remarked, after the servants served them tea and snacks.

"His Majesty had these quarters specifically prepared for you," Zhen breathed, in-between sipping tea. "Even _I_ didn't have a say in it."

Soo took a sip too, thoughtful, "Orabeoni doesn't need to lavish me with precious goods. I already know how much he cares about me."

"Since you know it, just bear with him during your stay. Let him spoil you to his heart's content, hm? You seldom visit us anyway."

"Orabeoni better spoils you instead."

"I lack nothing, Soo-ah, don't worry for me." Empress Zhen reassured as Hae Soo agreed to stay in the vast _Blossoming Peonies_ pavilion for her sister-in-law's sake.

When dusk descended upon the Capital, Soo had visited every important place of the Inner Palace, Zhen only reminding her of a few rules in order to avoid unnecessary trouble.

* * *

Wang Ji and Wang Dan made the long journey without much trouble. And since the twins weren't troublesome babies to begin with, one could say the journey has been a pleasant one.

Hae Soo tucked her daughter in her crib while Jo Sanggung did the same with the little Prince. The babies were changed, fed and completely in deep slumber when some child's wailing attracted the women's attention. The noise was coming from the courtyard. Unremitting.

Jo Sanggung immediately led the way, slid open the front door for her mistress to walk past her. Outside, the Queen of Goryeo recognized the little boy. Only dressed in his white inner clothes, he was prohibited by Hwan to step further into Soo's quarters.

"What are you doing here?" Soo asked in surprise as Hwan shifted his shoulders to look at her. Taking advantage of the royal guard's momentary confusion, Yelü Xian broke out free from Hwan's grip and run toward his aunt. Of course, the young prince didn't forget to grace Hwan with a hard kick in the shin before finding shelter in Soo's warm embrace.

"Tell your guard that you do know me, Aunt mine." said Xian while burying his tiny face in her neck.

"Who are you?" retorted Soo as she made her best to hide her grin.

The boy looked up to her in sheer horror, "Did you forget about me, Aunt mine? Already? How can you forget your own nephew so easily?"

"True. How can I ever forget my dear nephew?" Soo gave him a genuine smile, squeezed his little body against hers before assuring, "Yelü Xian, dear nephew of mine, greetings."

Xian rushed out her arms, skilfully bent down, head and hands joined onto the floor, "Yelü Xian pays respect to Imperial Aunt."

"You've grown up so much for the last year that Hwan certainly didn't recognize you." Soo amended, then taking the young prince by the shoulders "Hwan this the Crown Prince of Khitan, Yelü Xian. Remember his face, he is no enemy of us."

The Royal Guard bowed low as Xian calmed down little by little. Aunt and Nephew, hand in hand walked back inside Blossoming Peonies Pavilion. It shouldn't take long for a search party to arrive though and if she wasn't wrong the Emperor, himself, might be already on his way to visit her.

 **-Goryeo-**

Meanwhile in Songak, in his library hall Wang Yo was holding a meeting with two of his brothers. Jung and Baek Ah's nerves were putting to test lately. Indeed, the King, albeit being efficient during Court duties, was in black mood from dawn to dusk. It was sheer madness to think that Soo's departure wouldn't affect Yo at all.

"Our Fourth brother reported that her Highness' convoy rode by Seokyeong but didn't stop. Within our borders they didn't meet any misfortune." the 13th Prince informed, avoiding to call Soo by her name as his Majesty was being sensitive enough for this last month.

Obviously, Jung was less smart than his older brother, "Military reports said that Soo-nui-"

Eyes tightly closed while pinching the bridge of his nose, Yo growled menacingly before straightening his position on the chair. Baek Ah sensing the imminent danger, kicked Jung's shin under the table as he mouthed _'Are you crazy? Do you want to die today?'_

Wits in place, Jung reformulated, "From military sources, her Highness' procession arrived save and sound. They are presently in the imperial palace."

"Of course, they are _safe and sound_ , Shizong would've never risked a single hair from Soo's head." snorted Wang Yo, looking mean.

"How long does her Highness plan to stay in Khitan?" Baek Ah inquired with tact.

"It seems that _my Queen_ is in no hurry to come back since she left detailed orders about Inner Palace's Affairs to Munseong..."

Jung leaned toward his oldest brother, fists tight, "What are your plans about the harem's selection, your Majesty? You cannot possibly-"

Yo's glare could've frozen Hell over, "What _I can_ or _cannot_ do is none of your concern. Don't cross the line, Jung! For your information, I never had any intention of casting Soo aside if that's what you were thinking."

"Jung-ie means no offense, your Majesty. He is just worried that her Highness might misunderstand your true intention." the 13th Prince attempted to placate both brothers then uncomfortably massaging his own neck, "with all due respect, your Majesty has to admit that Hwanghu is like no other women. She's just different."

Wang Yo felt his headache slowly ebbing away, very slowly. The corner of his mouth curled up, "Here I thought I was the only person thinking she is weird." chuckling, "You got me relieved, Baek Ah."

He didn't meant that Soo was weird but well, seeing the King's smirk only meant that his mood was changing. For the better at that. So Baek Ah let it slide, "Thank you for your benevolence, your Majesty."

"I will let Soo with Shizong for 3 months, after which time you will be sent as emissary to retrieve her back." Yo declared, looking straight at his 13th brother. "It's a royal command."

 **-Khitan-**

It was pandemonium in the Inner Palace when the news about Xian's disappearance broke. As a Crown Prince, the boy was under such tight surveillance that it made no sense that he could disappear into thin air without at least one single witness.

Empress Zhen's retinue, escorted by several Imperial Guards, crossed path with Yelü Ruan's procession along the hallways. The latter was leisurely on his way to visit his sister but the panicked expression of his empress told him something bad happened.

"Your Majesty! Xian... Xian is nowhere to be found." Zhen explained, "We already searched his whole quarters."

"When was the last time his nanny saw him?" Ruan demanded.

The nanny, a court lady of experience, stepped forth, "I tucked the Crown Prince in bed 15 minutes ago... at the most, your Majesty."

Ruan frowned, "Even if he were to be abducted, they couldn't go that far." He heard his wife start to weep as dread constricted his heart.

During all this commotion, none noticed that Hwan had approached the group until he was three strides away from the Emperor. Out of reflex, Li Lin unsheathed his sword at the intruder but Hwan swiftly blocked the weapon between his bare hands. With a serene expression on his face, Hwan stilled the sharp sword mere inches away from his neck. Court ladies gasped and recoiled in fear.

"Li Lin, stop it!" Ruan roared, recognizing Soo's loyal guard, "It's Hwan."

Donning an uniform in dark blue hues, Hwan could be completely mistaken for an assassin, his deft movements making him all the more dangerous. After scanning the newcomer's form thoroughly, Li Lin sheathed his sword back.

Impassive, Hwan bowed to Emperor Shizong, "My mistress would like to inform you that Yelü Xian is presently with her. He slipped out to visit her Highness."

One could hear several relieved sighs as Hwan resumed a standing position.

"Thank you, Hwan." said Ruan while giving him manly taps on the shoulder. "Thank you."

* * *

No need to say that Xian got soundly reprimanded once his parents arrived in _Blossoming Peonies_ Pavilion. Soo stood still on the sidelines, preferring to admire the ceiling rather than look into her nephew's eyes. They were begging, obviously.

Soo stayed firm in her resolve, telling herself that her brother and sister-in-law had every right to scold their precious son.

After everything chilled down, the adults took place at round table in the reception hall. Xian went to sit on his aunt's lap and looked up to her face with innocent eyes, "I didn't mean to disturb you, Aunt mine. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

Hae Soo cracked a smile, "Xian-ah, you are no inconvenience to me, however you cannot go on your way without telling anyone about your whereabouts. It's a matter of security. You are the precious Crown Prince of Khitan Empire after all."

"Understood, Aunt mine." Xian agreed after a moment of cogitation.

"It seems that I'm not the only person missing you, Soo-ah." Yelü Ruan chuckled while folding his arms over his chest.

"Like father, like son." sighed Zhen in consternation.

Soo hugged Xian before letting him go with his nanny, Zhen joined them. "I will take my leave, your Majesty for I would like to tuck Xian into bed myself."

"Alright, do as you see fit, Empress."

Ruan and Soo watched the group depart, Jo sanggung and Hwan leaving the room as well. When finally the both of them were left alone, Ruan reached out and rested his hand on Soo's left temple, "It's been way too long. I missed you, little sister mine." he spoke with fondness.

"So I understood." Hae Soo made a face, "You even sent an official mandate in order to make me visit you."

"You did promise to visit once a year." Ruan retorted, showing no remorse at all about the way he abused power, "Jeongjong seemed quite reluctant to let you go. His official responses told me that much."

"I gave birth to twins, Orabeoni. Remember? My recovery was necessary longer."

"I'm glad you're alright by the way." Emperor Shizong said while standing up, "Here, let me meet my nephew and niece."

Soo slowly rose from her chair and led her brother toward the nursery room. There, Ruan was introduced to the sleeping babies. He watched over them in silence, wishing for the twins a long and healthy life. "You really did a good job, Soo-ah. It's a double blessings."

After sating his curiosity, Ruan returned to the reception hall and took a seat on a chair once again.

"If it's fine with you, I would like to visit the retired King and my mother tomorrow." informed Soo as she sat across him.

"Alright, I will send notice." Ruan assented then looking intently into his sister's eyes, he added, "You didn't flee Goryeo because of Jeongjong's harem, did you?"

Soo blinked, "How do you know? I mean... about the selection?"

"Who do you think am I?" He seemed offended, "I am the emperor, I have ears everywhere."

"In other words, Orabeoni, you have spies in Goryeo." she rolled her eyes upward.

"As if Jeongjong didn't..." Ruan stared at his sister, challenging her to say anything, when she did not, he gave out a long sigh, "So you actually did run away?! Why?"

"Why not?"

* * *

Stay awesome and take care, fellow readers,


	25. Part XXV

Sorry for the long delay. Sorry for not replying to all your comments.

It seems Time is never on my side T-T

* * *

 **Part XXV**

" _Why not?_ " Ruan thundered.

She winced at his tone, lowering her gaze by instinct. Sheer stupefaction was written all over his face at Soo's supposedly aloofness. Slowly the emperor cupped her chin between his thump and forefinger in order for her to take a good look into his dark eyes.

"You are the Hwanghu of Goryeo and thus _ruling_ over the harem, what's more, you are my sister and we, _Yelüs_ , do not bow down to Fate without a fight."

"I'm not truly a Yelü-"

"You are, in my heart and mind you're one of my kind." Ruan cut her off, "So do not speak such nonsense ever again."

Hae Soo breathed out many sighs while pondering over her brother's words. It was true somehow, it was unlike her to back down so fast. Deciding that he was being ignored for too long, Ruan gently flickered his sister's forehead.

"Select the women for Jeongjong's harem yourself, in which case, future concubines will be easier to control." He advised, "And if by some unfortunate reasons, later on, they proved to be troublesome... I will discreetly get rid of them for you, silly lass."

Mouth agape, Soo looked up to him in consternation for she was pretty sure he wasn't joking at all. "Orabeoni!"

Ruan just smirked, smug and all wolf.

"Did Zhen Eonni actually choose the women in your harem?" Soo wondered.

He nodded while crossing his arms over his chest, "My Empress is one scary woman, Soo-ah, even the Court doesn't dare to cross her."

"Don't tell me... though she is glad about my visit, she's been scolding me nonstop for evading my queen's duties all the same." The young woman grimaced.

Her brother couldn't help but chuckle. He did miss having his little sister around. Jeongjong better realized his chance for he owed Soo more than anyone else in this life.

* * *

Hae Soo noticed Oh Sanggung from afar. The woman who was like a mother to her since she entered Songak Palace, seemed to be anxiously waiting at the entrance of Wang Mu's Residence.

The young queen jumped out of the carriage the moment Hwan made it halt, running toward the former Court lady, she squeezed the older woman tightly.

"Soo-yah, you're a queen now, you should always stay composed and dignified." Oh Soo Yeon chided, "Here, let me greet you properly."

Soo hugged her foster mother even tighter if possible, "Don't you ever dare bow to me, Eomoni! I missed you so much."

A lone tear rolled down on Oh Sanggung's cheek as warmth spread over her chest, "I'm glad to see you're well, Child."

Hwan approached the women and swiftly bowed to Soo Yeon, the latter let go of Soo and smiled at him, "You're here. Being her personal guard must be quite a task. Welcome Hwan."

"Eomoni! You made it sound like I am a troublesome daughter."

Hwan blinked, "Her Highness has mellowed over the years... Just a little bit though."

Hae Soo's shocked gaze darted from her guard to her mother, "I wasn't that much of a reckless person." She knew herself she wasn't fooling anyone.

Soo Yeon and Hwan stared back at her wryly, ready to retell the many times Soo got herself in trouble.

"King Hyejong is looking forward to see you, let's not make him wait longer." Oh Sanggung declared in attempt to make peace with her stubborn daughter as the group went to meet Wang Mu.

Along the way, Soo Yeon couldn't help but smile at the bickering couple behind her. Well, truth was that Soo was babbling alone since Hwan was as stoic as ever.

"Wow, you're such a loyal person, aren't you _Royal Guard-nim_?" Soo mumbled, "Are you sure you're my person? Even though she's my mother, you should've defended me and not agreeing with her about my past situation. You should know me best by now."

"But you were indeed a troublemaker, your Highness." Hwan matter of factly retorted.

Oh Sanggung had to stifle a laugh when she heard the young man's innocent reply while noticing Hae Soo's frozen face.

* * *

Wang Mu wasn't entirely healed yet though he was faring way much better than when he was in Goryeo. His dark circles and red spots had dissipated over the past year and since he's been taking medicine regularly, Soo could only pray that Mu's health would maintain a certain balance from now onward.

"Hae Soo is greeting your Majesty." She bowed with deep respect.

Mu looked over her with fondness, "Welcome Soo-ah. Need I remind you that I am the former king?"

"A king nonetheless, your Majesty." Soo retorted with a radiant smile as Mu couldn't help but smile in return.

Oh Soo Yeon, Wang Mu and Hae Soo caught up for hours. Soo, naturally, spoke about Goryeo's Affairs, letting the former king know what was the trend in Court nowadays.

"I can see that Jeongjong hasn't much difficulty with the Royal Court." Mu noted with bitterness, "Unlike I, he has strong back up. It indeed helps to have powerful in-laws."

Soo didn't know what to say other than, "Goryeo is your homeland, your Majesty, whenever you feel like it, just come back home. I will make sure that the King won't be a threat to you or your family."

"As long as I don't want the throne back, that's it..."

Yo's wife assented, "It's a given, your Majesty."

"No worries, Soo-ah, I don't ever want the throne again. It almost cost me my life." Mu explained, "Just tell my brother, _I am_ no threat to his reign."

"Are you implying that others would take the risk?" Soo wasn't an innocent soul anymore. Over the past years, she had been dealing with masters in political games, such as her husband or older brother. So her instincts told her immediately that Wang Mu was aware of something.

Oh Sanggung's gaze bore into her daughter's eyes. Wise and calm. "His Majesty wants to repay all your kindness up until now so please, Soo-yah, stay true to your words and protect his family at all cost, hm?"

Hae Soo nodded. It must be serious matters for her mother to step into the conversation with such precaution.

Wang Mu sighed, "According to my sources, Wang So and Wang Wook might be joining hands in the future."

"Why? How?" the young Queen asked, clueless. One was in exile somewhere in some far south island while the other was Seokyeong's governor up in the north. A whole country laid between them, not to mention their opposite personalities.

"Princess Yeon Hwa." was all Soo Yeon needed to say for her daughter to understand the puzzle. That darn Princess was still hungered for the Throne.

Their conversation went to an abrupt halt when the servants announced the twins and Jo Sanggung's arrival. Oh Soo Yeon instantly forgot her surrounding when she met Soo's babies, these small little beings totally making up for the one she lost years ago.

Wang Mu pretended to let Soo and Soo Yeon reunite and stepped out of the room though in fact, he was just exhausted and urgently seeking rest.

Watching her mother doted on her babies soothed Soo's heart. Her internal turmoil due to the harem's selection seemed very far away from her mind.

"What do you think, Eomoni?" she tried to have Soo Yeon's attention.

Without looking up from the babies in her arms, the older woman spoke, inattentive, "hm, about what?"

"I was saying that I could leave Jo Sanggung and the twins with you, in your residence during my stay here."

At last Oh Sanggung lifted her head, tears of joy shrouding her vision, "Really? You would do that? They are still Wang Yo's heirs... I don't want you to be blamed-"

Soo's smile reached her eyes, "Do not forget that I am the Hwanghu, Eomoni. My husband could only blame himself for choosing me. Furthermore, if I cannot trust my own mother with my children then who else could I trust?" Then turning to Jo Sanggung who was on the sideline, "No offense intended, Sanggung."

"None taken, your Highness." assured her loyal court lady with serene face.

"That would be awesome, Soo-yah. Thank you for trusting me." Soo Yeon couldn't express how grateful she was other than hug her grandchildren against her chest tighter.

 **-Goryeo-**

Since Hae Soo's departure Queen Munseong had it rough and though she would never admit it to anyone, she was fervently praying for Soo's quick return.

First, the Queen Mother who usually, was in her _calm and almost normal_ mode since Soo brought her back to the palace, had been in a frenzied mood for weeks now. Queen Yoo was restless and fretful for some unknown reason, almost getting Munseong, Jung and the Inner palace's servants suicidal.

Second, King Jeongjong who used to be impervious to anything, was exuding black aura all day long thus making him unapproachable. Even the Royal Court was treading carefully while in session. Payback was a bitch as it seemed that Wang Yo was making them regret dearly voicing their request about the harem.

While officials were swamped by never-ending works, noble families were thoroughly checked and under tight surveillance, meaning to all that the King had a watchful eye on them and more importantly he would make them pay one way or another.

Cautious, Munseong glided toward the center of the throne Hall, Wang Yo was seated and looking like the King of the underworld himself. Dark gaze. Dark robes. Everything about him was dark these days. Hae Soo would never know what she had begotten when she left Goryeo.

"I came to Court today to inform his Majesty about the progress of the harem's selection." she faced Yo, head high but with a thumping heart. When there was no response, she added, "Hwanghu left me precise orders and since everything so far met her requirement, I shall proceed with the second installment."

Yo sent her a stony glance, "Shall I assume the decree is ready then?"

"I have it with me." Munseong answered, "Once his Majesty approves of it, royal orders will be dispatched right away for the selected ladies to enter the Palace."

"Has Hwanghu approved of your list?" the King demanded after a long silence, her reply only seemed to unnerve him more.

"The list was double-checked by her Highness, her royal seal laid in there."

So it seemed that Soo was keeping in touch with the second Queen while on the other hand, he got nothing. No letters, no news. Nothing but silent treatment.

Well, it was half truth, Yo certainly did receive letters but it wasn't from Hae Soo, no instead he got the displeasure to read Yelü Ruan's long bragging missives. Yo could tell the Emperor was overjoyed to be able to spend time with his precious sister and if possible he would keep Soo beside him forever. There was this implied threat in his every letter. Too bad for Ruan though for Wang Yo would never allow his Hwanghu to be parted with him. Three months time was the longer he could stand before going berserk.

"Alright." Yo said reluctantly, "The decree will be reviewed."

As tension plummeted every single soul in the throne Hall let out a breath they didn't know they were holding.

* * *

"Given that your Grace has come back alive and that Hell didn't break loose in the Palace, shall we assume his Majesty has accepted the decree?" Soon Deok stood up when Munseong stepped inside her reception hall. She and Wang Eun had waited patiently for the second Queen to come back from the battlefront. Because it was definitively a battle, each encounter with the King at present meant a possible death sentence.

Munseong took seat as she sighed, deeply, "His Majesty seems to be tamed only at the mention of Hae Soo. I suppose he will comply eventually."

"Why did Soo leave us with the King? He's like a ticking bomb right now!" Eun whined for the hundredth times.

Rolling her eyes, Soon Deok almost whacked his head, "Since Soo Eonni hates the harem tradition, she is doing her best not to interfere. It must be already hard for her as it is without you complaining about her absence, _Seobang-nim_."

"Fine." Eun declared while standing up, he smoothed roughly his front robes, "I will go get her back."

Soon Deok rarely witnessed such serious look on her husband's face and couldn't help but be hesitant, " _You_ will?"

Eun must've mustered up all his courage to take this decision. "Soo's accounts needs attendance and since most of her properties are located in Khitan, I will pretext an inspection there. I'm managing the Hwanghu's personal treasury after all."

"I think we should wait a bit more before making our move." Munseong said with a frown, thus squashing Eun's dream to be a hero for once, "Hae Soo isn't irresponsible, she will come to term soon and then come back by herself."

 **-Khitan-**

"Please remind me again, how have we met?" Soo asked, not hiding the irritation in her voice. "Because of what happened exactly?"

Ruan trotted on horseback alongside his sister, much more aware of their surrounding than her scoldings. He shrugged, "I was hunting when they tried to assassinate me. Fortunately that day, you saved me from doom, Sister mine. Is that tale you wanted to hear?"

"Since you aren't subject to some sort of amnesia, why the Hell are you hunting again? What's more, why dragging me along with you, Orabeoni?"

"It's a royal hunt, Soo-ah." he answered, his tone even, "Nobody will hurt you, not when Hwan and Li Lin are around, or I for that matter."

She knew he spoke the truth, even when pandemonium broke in their hideout years ago, her brother made sure she was safe, hardly scratched, "I wasn't concerned for myself, you arrogant man!" she threw him a dirty look, "You are an Emperor and thus bearing heavy responsibilities as of now. Please be more careful."

Ruan's gaze softened tremendously, "Thank you for caring, Sister mine, it warms my cold heart."

Though he said those words and undoubtedly meant it, that didn't prevent him to take out his bow, aim in her direction before ruthlessly let the arrow loose.

Her horse stilled, sensing the danger. Soo's eyes lost not focus even when she felt the shift of the wind, the arrow flying right past her cheek. "Whatever beast you shot at, you'd better aimed right."

"Why? Are you actually questioning my skills?"

"I wouldn't dare, your Majesty." Soo grinned as she looked over her shoulder. A couple of yards away a wild boar lay on the cold hard ground. Obviously dead. "I just noticed that both men of my life are very fond of bow and arrows and quite skillful at that. Is that a coincidence?"

Ruan sighed deeply, "I hate myself for saying this but I think it's time for you to return by his side. You missed him."

"It seems we are for once thinking alike, Orabeoni."

"Like brother, like sister."

Soo's smile widened, "You really made me feel like home, thank you for being present whenever I needed you."

"We're family, Soo-ah, we're a clan."

* * *

The following days passed in a blur, Hae Soo had assisted in Ruan's Court session, visited the Elders from the Yelü Clan, managed her properties and lands which were by the way, quite impressive. Ruan sure spoiled her rotten as her imperial Princess title was no joke, indeed, she was ruling over a province vaster than Seokyeong and has her own private army which she wasn't even aware of until this moment.

After settling everything in its right course, Hae Soo said farewell to her family with heavy heart but serene mindset. She promised to come back -soon, which made Ruan snort, "Jeongjong will keep you locked for decades after this journey."

"He may try but since I am a Yelü, quietly bowing down isn't in my nature." Soo declared, knowingly looking at her brother.

Ruan drew close to her, stretched out a hand and rested it against Soo's temple. Ever so slowly, he placed his forehead onto hers, "That's my girl! Now go back and rule over Goryeo."

* * *

Take care,


	26. Part XXVI

badass!Soo vs powerless!Yo

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Part XXVI**

 **-One month later-**

Hae Soo's return to Songak was quieter than her departure for sure, less fanfare and flourish definitively suited her best. As her procession entered the Palace around midnight, Soo immediately dismissed the soldiers traveling with her in order for them to take a well-deserved rest.

Her royal retinue hastily made their appearance, a subordinate of Jo Sanggung beamed, "Welcome back, Hwanghu. We are truly relieved that your Highness is back safely."

Another court lady added, "Time never seemed so long without your Highness in the Palace."

The whole retinue nodded as Soo chuckled, "Has the King made your life that much miserable in my absence?"

For fear to be charged for treason, the court ladies kept quiet but their silence spoke volume to Soo and thus she decided not to press to matter further. Gracefully she strode toward her quarters, Hwan, Jo Sanggung and the rest in her wake.

A few steps away from her pavilion, Soo could hear the Queen Dowager's ear splitting voice. The older woman was obviously going ballistic over something again, "Where's the second Queen? Tell me where has she gone to for so long? Doesn't she know it's dangerous time right now?"

Soo stepped out of the shadows and quickly went to Queen Yoo's side, "Hwanghu, please calm down." she tapped her own chest with one hand while the other grabbed the Dowager's hand, "I'm here. See? I'm back."

Queen Yoo blinked, "Second Queen? You're here." As minutes passed by, her crazed state seemed to dissipate.

"What's the matter?" Soo inquired gently, all smile. At that moment, Wang Ji softly sobbed making his Grandmother regain some sort of consciousness. Kind of.

"Oh Wang Tae! You're safe, my baby..." Queen Yoo exclaimed, approaching Jo Sanggung who was hugging the Crown Prince.

Hwan made a move to prevent the Dowager from closing the distance between she and the baby. With a silent nod, Soo made Hwan freeze on his spot. Even if Queen Yoo were still delusional, she would never harm Ji since she thought of him as her first-born son, Yo's older brother Wang Tae. She kindly caressed the baby's cheek, a serene expression plastered on her face.

No matter how many times she witnessed such scene, Soo was still impressed. Yo's mother was capable of such tenderness when it came to Ji that she often wondered how the older woman ended up that way -bitter and mean.

"The Crown Prince must be hungry," Queen Yoo turned to Soo, "don't you think so Second Queen?"

Soo's smile turned benevolent, "Hwanghu is absolutely right." Then she glanced to Jo Sanggung and ordered, "Take the Princess and Crown Prince to the nursery immediately."

"Yes, your Highness!" all the court ladies said in unison before hastily dismissing themselves, babies safely tucked in their arms.

* * *

Now that Hae Soo properly dressed her mother-in-law up and finished combing her grey hair, Queen Yoo looked at her reflection in the bronze mirror. She was still beautiful, the King couldn't possibly cast her aside like that so it ought to be a misunderstanding.

Satisfied with her handiwork, Soo took a seat behind the low table, the dowager quickly joining her. Soo poured hot tea into two cups and presented one to her mother-in-law. "So what was the urgent matter Hwanghu was talking about?"

Queen Yoo leaned in, as if to share a secret, "Did the King send you away all this time? Were you in exile?"

"Absolutely not." Soo answered, perplexed, "I was visiting my brother in the north. Why?"

"Oh, so you might not be aware of it but some women entered the Palace yesterday in order to fill the harem."

Queen Yoo looked so damn serious that Soo had no other option than to keep a straight face, "Since you were away, the King had refused to see me altogether. I was mostly locked up in my quarters so I first thought he was casting me aside like he did you but since you're here now. It is definitively a misunderstanding, isn't it Second Queen?"

"I'm sure his Majesty was just too busy for spending time with you. There's no way he'd casted you aside especially in favor to _those women_."

"I can only trust you," the Dowager assured, still on a confidential tone, "you are the only woman who aren't after my crown."

 _Because it's mine, Queen Dowager..._ Soo nodded in embarrassment, unable to utter a proper word.

"So what should we do, Second Queen?"

"What about?"

"Come to your sense! About those nasty women who will try to seduce the King. If necessary, poison-"

Soo cut her off, "There's no need for such drastic action, Hwanghu. You will only get yourself exiled or worse executed as the result and we don't want that, do we?"

Queen Yoo's face darkened, "You're right, as often."

"We have to trust his Majesty on this one." Soo declared, more for herself than for her mother-in-law's sake.

Discreetly, Jo Sanggung stepped inside the chambers and went to her mistress' side, "Is everything alright?" Soo inquired.

"Everything is under control, your Highness." the Court Lady replied, "at least in the Queen's quarters."

Soo glanced up, brows furrowed, "Did you take cryptic lessons from Hwan by any chance? What is it?"

The corner of Jo Sanggung's mouth curled up, "I just received informations from Cheondeokjeon..." Her gaze darted toward Queen Yoo, unsure about continuing.

But it was too late, the Dowager's interest was already piqued, "What about the King's quarters?"

"The Head Eunuch let one of the selected women inside the King's bed-chambers."

Queen Yoo was suddenly on her feet, ready to throw a tantrum, "See? I warned you that those women are conniving bitches. How dare she try to seduce his Majesty before the selection, hm? We have to catch that shameless girl red-handed, second Queen."

Uneasiness washed over Soo as minutes ticked by, "Her entrance into Cheondeokjeon may be on his Majesty's request."

The Dowager frowned, unconvinced, "Even so, it's against the Inner Palace's rules."

"You do have good memory, Hwanghu." _I sometimes wonder if you aren't faking your dementia._ Soo praised, knowing full well why she said that though Queen Yoo just took it as a stood up in turn before leisurely striding toward the door. Jo Sanggung followed suit and stood still when her mistress chanced a glance over her shoulder in direction to her mother-in-law, "Shall we pay his Majesty a visit? It won't hurt Fate if we disturb the King's midnight tryst, will it?"

Queen Yoo closed the distance between them, smirking.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wang Yo who had retired early today in his quarters, had locked himself in his study hall all evening. His headache was growing bothersome and he had to admit that Soo's absence didn't help.

She's been in Khitan for nearly 4 months now and the only news he received was from Shizong, detailing how Soo did great in Court session or how much pleased the Elders was with her since the presentation.

She was busy weaving her way through Khitan politics, so Yo understood and knowing Shizong, he'd definitively taught his sister well. Yo looked down at the scroll laying before him. It was an official mandate for his Hwanghu's immediate return to Goryeo. Sending Baek Ah as an envoy wouldn't be such a bad idea since he and Hae Soo were dear friends, she will feel less offended by his Royal order that way.

Surreptitiously a nasty thought seized his mind, what if Soo didn't want to come back? What if her life in Khitan was easier than here with him?

In a split second that silly thought was brushed away without remorse. It didn't matter what she wanted for _he_ wanted her by his side -forever, hence it will be her place and hers alone. Yo had never pretended to be a good man, his Hwanghu should know that by now. He mostly tried to play fair and square but when necessary unhanded actions proved to be more efficient, especially when she was concerned.

As her brother, Shizong used and abused power in order to make Soo visit him so it was high time Yo also used his position, as her husband, to demand her quick return.

Exhausted, the young monarch strode toward his bed-chambers and had the surprise there to see a white bundle of duvet on his bed. Yo swiftly unsheathed his sword and silently went to point it above what seemed like hairs. "Who are you?"

A young, beautiful and what more _naked_ lady peeled off the duvet, "Your Majesty! I just wanted to be better acquainted with you... I-" She didn't even blush as she said this but was interrupted for at that precise moment, the double door slid open letting the Queen Dowager enter.

The scene taking place before her own eyes, turned her vision red. Looking over the nude girl with disgusted eyes, she yelled, "How dare you bitch? Before the selection?!"

The young girl yelped in fear before draping herself with the white linen. Wang Yo never wanted anything more than face-palm himself right now. His mother was in her demented state again, thinking he was King Taejo hence her streak of jealousy was fiercer than usual.

In a blink of an eye, Queen Yoo got a handful of the maiden's hair and started to drag her out of the bed. Bare and beaten, she wailed like injured animal while Yo stood still, flabbergasted.

"Hwan, please take care of her Highness!" An unexpected voice boomed through the corridors. _Her_ voice as Yo wasn't imagining things. Seconds later, Hwan stepped inside the room, bowed to him before going to separate the cat-fight.

Hae Soo elegantly walked in, escorted by Jo Sanggung who slid closed the doors behind them. His wife was still dressed in Khitan style meaning that she just arrived in Songak and never got the chance to get changed.

Yo felt a stir in his chest, he'd missed her dearly he realized. Soo came to him, looking unaffected unlike how he felt inside, halted five strides distant then bowed, "Greetings Pyeha. I'm back."

Her voice was devoid of any emotion and her expression serene as if the mess inside his bed-chambers didn't bother her at all. He couldn't help but be a little annoyed at her lack of reaction though.

Hwan succeeded in taming the Queen Dowager and got her to join Soo's side while Jo Sanggung went to wrap a sheet around the weeping girl on the floor and resumed her position just a step behind her mistress. The group faced Yo thereafter.

"Didn't I tell you such a thing would happen?" Queen Yoo directed her gaze to Soo.

The latter sighed, "You did, your Highness. Several warnings actually."

The Dowager humphed in glee. Turning her attention to the stranger, Soo tilted her head then prowled toward her target.

"Which clan are you from?" She asked, her voice never once betraying her growing irritation.

The girl who didn't know what danger had befallen her, spat in a haughty tone, "Why should I answer to you? You just look like one of the concubines. The Queen isn't even in the Palace as we speak... so I will only obey his Majesty's command."

Hae Soo smiled, too brightly though and incredible as it was, Hwan knew his mistress felt crossed so he instantly rested his sharp blade against the lass's neck making her recoiled in fear. Soo ever so slowly intertwined her finger around a lock of the girl's hair thus stilling Hwan's sword.

"Do me favor, hm? I had a long journey and my only wish is to take a good rest so just answer my questions obediently, hm!" Yo's wife advised with a coldness he never knew she'd possessed. As soon as she let go of the strand of hair, Hwan's razor-like weapon grazed his enemy's tender neck until blood beads could be seen.

The poor girl could stare at Yo for all she wanted, with pleading eyes at that however the King didn't utter a single word. "The Jeongju Ryu clan." the maiden breathed out eventually.

"Alright then, unless Pyeha confirms that you'd entered Cheondeokjeon on his order, your dead body will be sent as a warning to your clan on the morrow. Be prepared." Soo frostily declared, imperious, making Queen Yoo's smirk turn even nastier.

"Your Majesty!" whined the poor girl, almost crawling toward Yo.

The latter, unfortunately, didn't even look in her direction since he only had eyes for Soo. Weirdly, Yo never felt more attracted to his wife than right this moment. The subtle change in her charisma was frightening yet quite fascinating.

"You broke the Inner Palace's rules and will be punished for that." Soo added, then glancing at her husband her smirk widened, "I will let the both of you concur for a conclusion. Sleep on it as they said... well if sleep was your first intention, that's it."

She took the Dowager by her forearm and led her outside the royal bed-chambers. Though Queen Yoo wasn't entirely satisfied, she will make do and decided to follow Soo obediently for now.

* * *

The King was left alone with the disheveled woman and barely glanced at her as he went to sheath his sword.

Shamelessly, she tried to approach him in order to attract his pity but Yo made her stand stock-still, "The woman you just crossed words with is not just any woman, she's the First Queen." As Yo went on, her eyes grew ridiculously wide, "My only Hwanghu, the one who rules over the harem... in which you will never be a part of, since you dare to go against her."

"But your Majesty... we-"

" _We_ never existed, you broke the rules and came on your own accord. Whoever helped you come this far inside Cheondeokjeon will be also executed. I trust Hwanghu will make a purge out of this incident."

The lass tried again, "Hwanghu couldn't be so spiteful... I heard the People are praising her benevolence."

Wang Yo smirked, "Indeed, spitefulness was never part of her breeding to begin with however you must've heard of her clan..."

"Of course, she is from the Hae-"

He chuckled darkly cutting her off, "The First Queen is presently a part of the Yelüs, the powerful clan which rules over Khitan. Her brother, the reigning emperor had exterminated his own grandmother and half his relatives for going against him. Shall I continue?"

It wasn't necessary since she collapsed into a puddle of hysteric tears. Wang Yo drew close to the double doors and before stepping outside the room, he assured her, "If my guess is right, though Hwanghu could be soft-hearted at times and take pity on you, her brother, on the other side, will never let you off. Sooner or later, he will take action for the bastard's got ears everywhere."

* * *

Love you all!

Have a nice week!


	27. Part XXVII

I do hope you will like the unexpected appearance...

* * *

 **Part XXVII**

It had taken all Hae Soo's willpower to move her feet and get out of the room without first pulling her husband's eyes out. Though her expression had stayed blank throughout their confrontation, inwardly she was like a volcano ready to erupt at anytime. If Wang Yo thought he would get away, she told herself, he had another thing coming! Thanks to the Queen Dowager who had diligently taken charge of the girl's beating, Soo felt avenged in some odd way so that her steps as well as her heart felt lighter.

Soo didn't know how many sleepless nights Queen Yoo had spent since her departure but she realized the older woman was utterly exhausted. Indeed, barely minutes after they were out of Cheondeokjeon Queen Yoo felt drowsiness take over, leaving Hwan with no other choice than to piggyback her.

"I'm sorry that you have to go through such trouble, Hwan. I realize that your life would be different-"

He looked over the tip of his mistress' head who was walking beside him, "It's no trouble, your Highness... being able to serve you is the best thing that happened to me in this lifetime."

Hwan couldn't be define as a talkative person for sure but the little did he open his mouth, he always get it straight and right at that moment his words were precious to her, "Do not let the King hear you, Hwan." Soo chuckled, "Or he will be quite upset."

"His Majesty perfectly knows where my loyalty lies and had accepted that ages ago."

The Queen's expression turned somber, "Really? Does that mean you will stay by my side wherever I'm going?"

Her royal guard stilled, after securing his hold over the Dowager on his back, he turned to stare directly into Soo's eyes, "Whatever your Highness' decision, I'll stand by you... but did you notice that the King was holding onto his sword earlier-"

Hae Soo dryly cut him off, "All I noticed was a damn nude ninny back there! _Why?_ Are you trying to find your master some excuses?"

"With all due respect, I may be only loyal to you but not blind... His Majesty seemed as surprised as us with that _ninny's_ presence."

"Ah, I don't know anymore!" if it wasn't for her sophisticated braid, she'd pulled her hair out by now, "Let's get the Queen Mother into bed first, hm, then you can try to defend that master of yours all you want..."

Once the Hwanghu stepped inside the Dowager's quarters, all the servants and guards knelt in repentance.

"We're begging for your Highness' forgiveness. We should've taken a better care of the Queen Dowager." they said in chorus, fidgeting on their spot.

"Indeed." Hae Soo agreed, "That's why there will be some drastic changes within the Palace in the future."

* * *

With felted steps, the King approached the cribs and felt a sense of relief spread over him the moment he rested his gaze upon his children. He'd first intended to chase after his infuriated wife but instead ended up in the royal nursery. The Crown Prince and his sister were safely back, soundly asleep and it was all that mattered in the midst of the recent mess in Cheondeokjeon.

"Where is the Queen?" Yo asked without shifting his gaze.

Jo Sanggung who was standing on the sidelines until now, quietly stepped forth, "Her Highness went to the Dowager's quarters, your Majesty."

He needed not to ask any further for he supposed his mother was still acting up and irony was that Soo seemed to be the only person capable to soothe the Dowager whatever state she was in since she got dementia.

"Since when are you working for my household, Jo Sanggung?"

The Court Lady seemed to ponder for a few minutes before replying, "Since you were unwed, your Majesty."

Yo smirked, eyes still on his children, "One could say it's been ages then... Shall I still consider you my person?"

Jo Sanggung humbly clasped her hands together on her stomach. "As long as our conversation didn't betray her Highness' trust, I will try as much as possible to quench your Majesty's _curiosity_."

Yo had to shift his whole body in order to look at her, the Court Lady was an astute woman he realized. "Of course... then tell me did something _unusual_ happen in Khitan?"

"By unusual, your Majesty means political meetings?" She inquired, unsure how she should deal with the King's weird demeanor. Was it incertitude that flickered in her master's eyes? No way. "Or a secret love affair?" she said those words with care and to her utter surprise, her guess hit its mark for the King gulped nervously while looking away.

Jo Sanggung had a hard time locking away the smile that threatened to spread over her face. _So it was the King's turn to feel uneasy and jealous, no doubt this Royal couple was definitively meant for each other_ , she grinned inwardly. "Her Highness was indeed introduced to lots of people which..."

"Which?" Yo repeated as he sent her way a stern look.

There was a pregnant pause, then the Court Lady decided to stop tormenting her master, "were mostly men from the Yelü Clan. As a matter of fact, Emperor Shizong was quite possessive over her Highness."

"In a sense, he is somewhat useful that annoying brother of hers." Wang Yo's muscles relaxed all of sudden as his expression brightened even just a little.

* * *

The next morning, Yo found himself in Soo's bed-chambers but alas his wife was nowhere to be found. Racking his mind the King remembered last night event, he'd fallen asleep waiting for her in the queen's quarters but oddly she didn't make it back. His doubts were confirmed when a new Head eunuch came to him, "Greetings to the King. I am eunuch Hong, from today onward I will be serving your Majesty."

"Did I miss the purge?" Yo asked nonchalantly, he didn't have to beat around the bush as the Head eunuch seemed to be a clever man.

"Half of the Palace workers were sent into exile before dawn."

The monarch smirked, it looked like his queen was still soft-hearted after all, "Where to?"

"At the borders in the far north."

Yo couldn't help but chuckle with mirth, whether it was Soo's intentional choice or a clueless decision, his wife just sent them to their untimely demise. Indeed for far north meant that they will be all within Shizong's grasp soon. "Where is the Queen right now?"

Hong Sangseon blinked as Jo Sanggung's words of advice came to his mind instantly. Concerning his new master whenever the latter mentioned _the queen_ , he was most likely referring to Hae Soo. Never forget that point unless he wanted to incur the royal's wrath, "Hwanghu is presently meeting the second queen concerning the harem's selection."

Yo stepped out the bed, lips curling up, "Is that so? Alright Sangseon, adjourn Court session until this afternoon. It would seem that Hwanghu and I got to discuss the selection too. Prepare me!"

The King's newly appointed retinue made their entrance and after an hour of efficient handiwork, Yo exited Soo's quarters in order to meet her.

* * *

"I heard about last night's _incident_. Who the Hell let her walk into Cheondeokjeon that easily?" Munseong inquired, still dumbfounded by such unbelievable news.

"The former head eunuch has connections with the Ryu Clan, they handsomely paid the guards to turn a blind eye." Soo replied, her tone even as if the matter didn't bother her one bit. In fact, she was overly focused on the scroll in her hands with never-ending clan's names.

"Is everything alright with you, Eonni?" Soon Deok asked, worrying over Soo's nonchalance. If it were Soon Deok who'd walked on Eun's affairs like that, she would've for sure skinned husband and lover alive. Her big sister-in-law was too kind for her own good.

Soo looked up and brightly smiled, "Queen Mother beat the girl into a pulp yesterday so I am perfectly fine, Soon Deok-ah. _Really_."

The trio were in the Inner Palace's library, though it was definitively less grand than the one his Majesty owned, this place totally fitted the bill for any casual meeting.

At the same time, the doors slid open letting Eun and Jung walk through. "If Soo says she's fine then she definitively is." Eun retorted to his wife while her sole response was to stuck her tongue out at him.

The newcomers took a seat behind the huge rectangular table as Soo acknowledged them with a radiant smile, "Thanks for being here regardless of the short notice."

As usual both men felt the blush rush to their face and mumbled unintelligible words until the awkward moment passed.

Jung cleared his throat, "So Mother has actually raised a ruckus in your quarters last night, Soo-nui. I'm sorry for being absent-"

"Don't worry for that, Jung-nim, Queen Mother just wanted to be reassured, beside you were on a night shift, weren't you? How could a General leave his post while on duty, hm?"

"Thank you for taking care of Mother like you do, Nui."

"Queen Mother isn't a difficult person, all of you just don't know how to take her." Soo stated with honesty.

Munseong had to snort, "Well, I surely missed the day they gave out instructions for acting right around the Dowager because Prince Jung and I really had a hard time."

The whole group chuckled.

"Alright, I admit that the Queen Mother's mood is sometimes hard to read but since I'm back now, she will behave." Jung nodded in understanding then turning to Eun, Soo went on, "By the way, you will have lots of work in the upcoming months. I hope you don't mind Eun-nim, I've brought all my ledgers back from Khitan. It would seem that Orabeoni is far too generous, he gave me regency over Wang Dan's title until she comes of age."

Eun's eyes grew round, feeling despondent, "I heard your lands are almost as vast as Seokyeong and now you're adding your daughter's properties to it, it will be no joke Soo-ah."

"That's why I need you to work harder in the future." Hae Soo grinned, "Thank you treasurer-nim, Soon Deok-ah you too!"

"If not for Mother's commotion then why did you ask me for?" Jung frowned a bit curious.

"It's quite a sensitive matter so let's talk about it later, _in private_ -" Soo was rudely cut off when Wang Yo made his superb entrance. Clad in golden garment, he prowled toward his first Queen, an annoying smirk plastered on his now relaxed face.

"What's so inappropriate that you have to keep it private... Hwanghu?"

The whole assembly went to its feet, eyes as big as saucers when they realized the instantaneous chill atmosphere. More than that, Yo had strolled along the Palace corridors with his long hair down. Uncombed. He stopped just inches distant from Soo so that she could smell his all too familiar scent.

"Nothing as inappropriate as your late night _rendezvous_ , I warrant." Soo retorted under her breath, eventually she added dryly, "Greetings Pyeha."

As seconds passed by tension filled the library and before the lack of air choked them out completely, Yo's brothers, Munseong and Soon Deok bowed to the monarch, trying to divert his attention, "Greetings to his Majesty."

However, the latter barely acknowledged their presence, only focusing on the black-haired hellion standing in front of him. She was still raging inside since he could practically see the dark aura emanating from her petite, yet alluring body. Incredible as it was, Yo got hard just looking at his irate woman. It looked like Soo still have the knack to affect him, even after all these years and no doubt, for the many ones to come.

"Shall I show you what it means to have a tryst?" Yo's hot breath fanned across her ear, " _Now. Right here._ "

Her traitorous body felt the attraction as Soo's belly made a flip while her knees went jelly in an instant. _Here comes his formidable sexy stare._ Looking over her husband's shoulder, she swiftly glanced at her family's features, they were all looking at the floor uncomfortably. _So they'd heard the innuendos too. How embarrassing!_

"Py-Pyeha! Resorting to intimidation won't help your case." Soo tried to sound nasty but knew deep down that she'd failed miserably. Her rosy cheeks definitively didn't help.

Wang Yo had to hold himself back from pouncing onto his little wife, instead he royally sat on Soo's chair, "Shall I accuse you with dereliction of duty then?"

The young Queen came around him, totally peeved, "When did I evade my duty?"

"Whenever you're not combing my hair, Soo-ah." Yo replied, unruffled.

She made a face, "Your... hair."

"Hong Sangseon, give Hwanghu the tools." Immediately the Head Eunuch followed by two court ladies went to the royal couple bearing trays on which were displayed multitude of headpieces, combs and essential oils.

Mortified, Soo glared at her husband who just raised one brow in challenge. This wasn't a joke. "Out. All of you... save for Hwanghu." he ordered.

* * *

"Where did you sleep last night?" Yo asked the moment he felt deft fingers rummaging through his hair. The sweetness of the essential oil embalmed all the air.

"Apparently not beside you, Pyeha." Soo's voice hardened while she combed his thick woolly mane out.

He had to crane his head backward to look at her, her impudence seemed to know no bounds now that she had her _Orabeoni_ as backup.

Soo placed both hands on either side of his cheeks and directed his head forward, "Please stay still or I will be executed for mistreating the King." she said through clenched teeth.

"I'm quite certain your brother dearest would find a way to save you, Hwanghu."

"Orabeoni sure is the last man on earth who will betray me."

When his hair knot was perfectly tied, Yo abruptly stood up surprising his wife in the process. He went volte-face on her, "Are you saying _I_ betrayed you then?"

"Who knows how many girls did you let into Cheondeokjeon during my absence?"

"No one is allowed in, unless this is you."

She glared at him. Hard. "Ah of course, last night was an accident!"

"Have you so little faith in me, Soo-ah? Did I, over the years, betray your trust one way or another?"

Soo's hard expression faltered a bit, up until now he had stayed true to his words. She couldn't say otherwise.

"You accepted the harem's selection!" Soo reproached, choosing to forget that she was one behind all that damn matter.

"If I recall correctly," Yo squinted his eyes in disbelief, " _you_ agreed without discussing the matter with me."

"Would you have refused back then?"

"I would've found a way to!" he growled in frustration, "When will you trust me wholeheartedly Soo-ah? Did you ever?"

At that precise moment, Soo realized that her insecurities had blinded all rational mind for quite some time now. She never meant to be an insufferable jealous wife but Yo made her feel like a love-struck fool as no man ever did in the past.

She loved him, he was the father of her children, he was her fate and so mistrust shouldn't stand in their way. Heart yearning, Soo went at Yo unceremoniously, clung onto his collar before capturing her husband's lips into a searing kiss.

Surprised by his wife's sudden attack, Yo froze on the spot as he'd never imagined that one day Soo would be the one taking the lead. Obviously, that startled state didn't prevent him to relish the moment while it lasted.

Ever so slowly the King deepened their kiss, his right hand cupping her cheek while the other possessively seized her waist.

"I do trust you." Soo confessed out of breath when Yo went to bite the crook of her neck. "Always did."

He smirked all wolf, they will have to make do with the huge table behind them.

 **-Seven years later-**

It's been four straight hours since the start of the Court's session, some matters were quite boring to say the least while others were held in a hasty manner, yet it was his duty to stay focused throughout the session.

However in the last two days, Yo's attention had been slightly diverted... indeed, though the many ministers and officials were fooled, the little intruder couldn't hide his presence from the King since that so-called spy had the gall to stay still _behind_ the Royal seat.

"Let's wrap up here for today." Yo declared.

The assembly promptly bowed at him before retreating quietly. Then to the guards' surprise, the King ordered for them to wait outside the throne Hall too. Yo seemed adamant to be left alone or so they thought...

"Wang Dan!" King Jeongjong growled, "Come out from behind the Throne immediately!"

A little version of Hae Soo came around, climbed up the stairs separating she from her father in order to bend on her knees in front of him. All the while oozing confidence and grace, "Greetings Abeonim!"

* * *

Take care,


	28. Part XXVIII

Wow, this chapter came out faster than expected...

Happy reading!

* * *

 **Part XXVIII**

Whether Yo felt angry or taken aback, nothing transpired from his grim expression but truth was that inwardly he felt proud. Greatly. Indeed, his chest was swelling up at the sight of his little girl, the sole among his children who had always looked straight into his eyes -without fear nor fake respect. Not that his other children were insincere or fearful but Wang Dan clearly out shined them all when it came to father-daughter's bonding.

"You, of all people, should know the rules..." Yo lectured, "What are you doing here, Gonju? Furthermore, how did you call me?"

Dan titled her head, a graceful move totally similar to Soo's, "There's no disrespect in calling you _father_ when we're in private. You're my father _first_ before being a king."

As often, her logic won him over but Yo couldn't show any sentiment, "You do have a point however being my daughter never allowed you to assist to Court's session. Care to explain?"

"How am I supposed to rule over Goryeo if I don't assist to such meetings?"

The King almost choked over his daughter's honest confession, Dan sure took after him when it came to ambition. Wang Yo settled more comfortably into his seat, "You do realize that Ji is our Crown Prince, he will be the one ruling the empire after me. Are you planning to fight your brother for the throne, Gonju?"

Dan gifted her father the most gorgeous smile ever, "Orabeoni is not the least afraid of competitiveness so why should you, Abeonim? He already told me to come at him anytime... _beside_ , Eomeoni said that it was alright as long as the battle is fair and square."

"Why that didn't surprise me at all? Coming from your mother dearest?" Yo chuckled, then he went to his feet rising his daughter in the process. "Let's go to Hwanghu, we need to find a proper punishment for your being in Court, Gonju."

Only then did Dan's confidence falter a bit, showing a bit of apprehension at the prospect of meeting Soo, "But Abeonim... Eomeoni will lock me inside my quarters for ages. Do you really want to have my death weighing on your conscience?"

Yo halted his steps, plenty enough to flicker his daughter's forehead and resumed his walk leisurely, "Nice try Dan-ah but I will have you know that your mother is the little conscience I have left... so you are doomed to face her."

"Abeonim..." Dan whined while massaging her brow. "You don't have to tell her, it could just be between us. You're the King after all!"

"She will know it," Yo scoffed, "she always do... I cannot afford to be her enemy, even for you."

"What a shame! Why is Eomeoni the only person you cannot go against, hm?"

"She's my wife, that's why." She never saw the genuine smile that was plastered on her father's face as he walked away.

* * *

"That's it," Queen Munseong sighed, "everything wrapped up for the upcoming summit..."

"Indeed, thank you for your hard work, Second Queen." Hae Soo smiled as Hong Sangseon and his subordinate came to retrieve the numerous scrolls before taking their leave.

Both queens could finally take a rest after weeks of hard work as planning and organizing a meeting between rulers left no room to luck.

"I shall be the one grateful, Hwanghu." Munseong somewhat confessed with embarrassment then she spared a glance at her daughter who were sitting in the corner of Soo's private study hall, "You let us live in the Palace."

"Which is your place since you're married to the King."

The second Queen tried again, "You know what I mean... Women in the harem never get along, what's more, women in _our_ harem never stay long-"

"What are you implying?" Soo's brow furrowed, "That I got rid of those concubines?"

"I wouldn't dare, Hwanghu... beside we all know who is behind all of this, aren't we?"

"Oddly, only one name come to my mind but I've yet to get proofs which will be quite a feat considering who that person is." Soo grimaced then shifting her body, she called for her step-daughter, "Gonju, sorry for keeping your mother so busy for the past few weeks, keeping us company must've been quite boring."

The little Princess walked toward Soo, a sweet smile on her lips, "Not at all, Eomeonim. If anything, I had learned a lot from the both of you. So now that you're free, will we get our bedtime stories tonight?"

Munseong chided. Instantly. "Wang Mungong! Do not call her-"

Soo cut her off as if she wasn't the least offended by Mungong's calling, "I would be glad to oblige sweetheart as I also missed spending time with you three."

Speechless, the second Queen felt warmth seize her heart at the sight of Hae Soo hugging her daughter tenderly. This Hwanghu had a heart deeper than any ocean as kindness was like a second skin to her. "Talking about children, did you find a new tutor for Princess Dan?" Munseong asked instead.

"Do not start with me... she'd already tire three tutors this year, she's devouring scrolls as if they were snacks...Was Pyeha this _book nerd_ at her age? Why cannot Dan be more like Mungong, hm?"

The latter looked up, "Little sister set her mind to be our future ruler while on the other hand, I just want to be like you, Eomeonim."

"Wow, I can see that ambition runs deep in this family." Munseong chuckled.

Hae Soo didn't get to answer because the double doors slid open. "The Crown Prince has arrived." The Guards shouted.

Wang Ji walked in, clad in deep blue robes he looked as mature as the guardian who was escorting him. Hwan stepped forth and bowed to the women, "Greetings Your Highnesses."

Soo gave him a radiant smile, "Here you are." While Munseong nodded at the Royal Guard, a genuine smile on her lips.

It was Ji's turn to pay respect to his father's wives as he curtsied with respect to the Second Queen, "Greetings Eomeonim."

After that the boy went to his own mother, there, he planted a chaste peck on her forehead as Soo graciously accepted it as if it was her due. "Greetings Mother mine."

No matter how many times Munseong witnessed such scene, she'd always found their antics curious. The twins were really close to their mother but Wang Ji seemed to have inherited Yo's possessiveness over Soo.

Although, the Crown Prince acted all mature on various occasions, he was still a seven years old boy at heart so whenever he was in his mother's presence, her love and attention was all he needed.

"How was your afternoon with your Grandmother?" Soo inquired in earnest.

Ji sat next to his mother and Mungong while Hwan preferred to stay up sideways, "Quite inspiring. Grandmother threw a vase at Uncle Jung, accused him of loving another before grabbing him by the hair."

Munseong and Soo shared a look of sheer consternation, oblivious Ji kept on, "I then succeeded in calming Grandmother before Uncle becomes dead meat. I think he felt grateful because he said that only two people in this world could've saved him."

"You and me?" Soo guessed playing innocent.

Wang Ji's dark eyes grew wide, "How did you know?"

"A mother knows everything." Munseong told him with wisdom.

The Crown Prince accepted her reason, "Ah I see..." and went on, "Anyway I had a great time. Grandmother told me again about our clan, people I could trust, the ones I must avoid at all cost. I actually like spending time with her, she's well-informed for someone her age."

Soo lowered her head before muttering, "If only you knew, Ji-ah... If only..." She couldn't trample Ji's exalted vision of his Grandmother, since the day he was born she'd showered him with dedicated love -even if it was Wang Tae, Queen Yoo was thinking of. Ji was the apple of the Dowager's eyes nonetheless.

Though at times Ji found his Grandmother weird, he just put it on account of her old age and then like Soo, he knew how to adapt to Queen Yoo's many moods. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for the rest of the family, as it happened to Jung.

Their casual conversation was cut off once again when the guards shouted, "The King has arrived."

Hwanghu and the rest of the group stood up from the floor before bowing to the monarch. Soo stepped aside so that Yo could sit on the prime spot behind the low table, after that they all sat down across one another. Obviously, Soo noticed Dan behind her father's robes and knew immediately that the next talk would be less pleasant than the former.

"I would like a word with you, Hwanghu." Yo declared eventually, after glancing over the audience, more intently at Munseong, "In private."

Over the years, though Yo and Munseong's relationship stayed cordial, Soo couldn't define it as warm either, fortunately since it didn't affect Munseong anymore they all get to live in a quite relative peace.

"If the matter concerns Dan," Soo breathed out in a failed attempt to control her temper, "Let them assist to the discussion, her punishment will serve the children as lesson."

Wang Dan eventually came out from her father's back, "Eomeoni, you're already prejudiced! Why are you talking about punishment when you don't even know what Pyeha will say?"

"I know you Gonju!" Hwanghu growled, "And I'm pretty sure that's no good news, _especially_ when Pyeha comes in person. Whenever you're at fault, he takes on his role as devil's advocate."

Dan's mouth shut closed as her mother cocked her head toward his Majesty, " _So_ are you here as her father or on official matter as a King?"

Yo blinked, his mouth suddenly went dry, Soo became quite ruthless over the years he realized, "Both."

"Abeonim!" a heartbreaking whine came from Dan.

Her mother started to hyperventilate, "Don't you dare use such dirty tricks on him, Pyeha won't be able to save you, Gonju!" she then again addressed her husband, "What's the matter with _our_ daughter?"

Although Dan was sending his way her most poignant puppy eyes, Yo could only focus on Soo's irate gaze which was demanding answers. He sighed reluctantly, "Dan has sneaked into the throne Hall and assisted to today's session..."

His wife needed not to know that their daughter did so two days in a row. Of course, it didn't prevent Soo from exploding in anger, she swiftly went on her feet meaning to grab a hold of Dan. In response, the latter instantly resumed her spot behind her father's back. Soo evidently didn't reckon on Hwan's faster than light move as he seized her shoulders, keeping her still on the spot.

"Wang Dan! Come here at once! You little..." Hae Soo shouted, thrusting fingers at her daughter, "Hwan, unhand me! It's a royal order! Hwan!"

Yo met Hwan's inquiring eyes and both concluded, without saying a word out loud that everyone's safety shall come first so the Royal Guard stood his ground.

"Your Highness, let me be the one who'll kill Princess Dan," Hwan said, "her blood shouldn't sully your hands."

Clueless, Dan believed his every words and resented him, "Guardian Hwan! I thought you on my side?!"

Despite the tense situation, Yo let out a chuckle, "You should know by now that Hwan is _fiercely_ loyal to your mother. He will never be on your side, Gonju."

His daughter winced at his words, knowing full well that Hwan would never ever betray his most precious person.

"Eomeoni please calm yourself." Ji begged while Munseong and Mungong could only nod.

Feeling that Soo was growing calmer by the minutes, Hwan deftly helped her to a cushion whence she threw her daughter a dark look, "For breaking the rules you will be punished, Wang Dan, so be ready for the consequences." Soo then squinted her eyes, "What happened to Jo Sanggung? What did you do to the poor woman?"

"I locked her in my dressing chambers." Dan stuttered.

Soo blew out a loud sigh, "Hwan please escort Gonju to her quarters, she is grounded there until further notice. Don't forget to free Jo Sanggung."

Along with Dan, Ji stood up then bowed to his parents, "As her older brother, I should've kept an eye on Dan, I will go and reflect in my quarters too."

"You're not her guardian, Ji-ah, there's no need for you to share her punishment." Soo stated but the look on her boy's face told her he meant every word, "Alright, do as you please. I will see you later in the evening."

* * *

Yo found his Hwanghu in her secret place, the secluded part of her quarters where she always ran to whenever she needed to be alone. She had a tiny pavilion built there from which she had a panoramic view of the Capital. Songak was literally lying at her feet.

The monarch drew near Soo before stopping a step beside her and for an infinite moment both looked over the horizon in silence. At that time of the year, the twilight skies was truly magnificent and as often Soo felt grateful for being able to witness such peaceful scene.

"You're spoiling Dan too much." The young Queen reproached softly.

"That I do." Yo's quick confession came unexpectedly.

"Favoring one child is often the source of jealousy between siblings... Pyeha knows that better than I do."

He sighed, "I'm not favoring Dan because I care more for her-"

"That I know and fortunately Ji and Mungong are aware of that fact too." she cut off, "We all know that Dan resembles you, she's got wits, have great ambition in life and so on but you're not doing her any good if you let things slide without she bearing the consequences of her actions."

"I admit that Dan has talent that I admire for someone at such young age however I'm likely fond of the girl because of _her mother_." Yo's lips curled up as he finally got to look into Soo's doe-like eyes.

She frowned, "Are you implying that I was such a troublesome lass? Nonsense."

Yo smirked widely then, "Soo-ah, you were that and much more, recklessness is part of you hence Dan inherited your traits for sure. In every little things she does, she reminds me of you that's why I'm biased toward her."

"So it is my fault now? Then do not mind me much... please revert back to be a ruthless man, Pyeha, so that our daughter could be properly punished!"

Yo looked at his wife with a wry face but she didn't flinch one bit. They were both stubborn and since he couldn't win this time around, he waved the white flag unwillingly, "Very well, Hwanghu. What do you suggest as punishment?"

Soo finally relaxed even allowing herself a faint smile, "Do no fret, Pyeha, no harm will come to your daughter dearest."

* * *

"You are sending me into exile?!" Dan cried out, still dumbfounded after hearing the punishment.

Hae Soo stood beside the Royal seat, inflexible, "It's more likely a retreat, Gonju. You will be sent to the secluded temple where Grandmother Oh resides, at the border between Khitan and Goryeo. There you will learn etiquette and rules from her... Grandmother Oh is the best master in the world, I learned that firsthand."

Dan tried again, "But Pyeha..."

Yo who was sitting on his throne, stayed impassible, "We are the Royal family so we ought to set a good example."

"By sheer coincidence your Imperial Aunt Zhen will stay at the same temple during her confinement so I'm pretty sure you will be in good capable hands." Soo added with a smile.

"For how long?" Dan inquired.

"Six months at least."

"Six months?!" the princess whined, "But I will completely miss Xian Orabeoni's yearly visit!"

Soo smirked, "That's why it's called a punishment, Gonju. Next time you will think twice before breaking a rule."

* * *

Charly : Glad to see you're back and hopefully well :) Yup, my story is coming to an end soon... it's about time. Big hugs, dear!


	29. Part XXIX

In the first part of this chapter, you've got to know why there was no revolt involving So and Wook -it was the delicate matter Soo wanted to talk with Jung a few chapters ago.

* * *

 **Part XXIX**

 **-Six years ago-**

After solving the hundredth problems of the day concerning the new fortress' construction, Wang So dragged his heavy body and weary mind toward his quarters in search of a good night rest.

However two men cloaked in full black decided otherwise, after jumping on So in a surprise attack and pressed an acupuncture point about his neck, the 4th Prince watched as his vision turned black.

When So regained consciousness, he realized that he was held in some unknown safe-house. His sword was still hanging about his waist as well as the hidden dagger which was safely resting in his boot. Whether his abductors were stupid or arrogant, So couldn't tell but they will regret it dearly for sure.

His train of thoughts was cut off when a familiar voice boomed through the recently open doors, "It's up to you Hyung-nim, whether you want this meeting to turn ugly or not. Hwan was merciful enough to let your weapons in place so try your luck." Wang Jung stepped a foot inside the room, accompanied by Hwan whose silence and agile moves got So on edge already. The 4th Prince still remembered their first and unique confrontation years ago, and obviously Soo's Royal guard seemed as sharp as ever.

"Why the Hell did you have to knock me out, Jung-ah?" So gritted his teeth, still embarrassed by the lack of fight before the so-called abduction.

"Hwanghu sent me." Jung declared, certain that he got So's full attention now, "This is an _unofficial_ visit... for the King has yet to be informed of this delicate matter."

So got a grip of himself at the mention of Hae Soo, "Is she alright? Does she-"

"Her Highness' life is in no danger -unlike yours." Hwan snapped.

Wang So's brows furrowed but Jung couldn't take it any longer, "Soo-nui is aware of your planning revolt as well as the fact that you and Wook Hyung-nim are holding hands in this."

"But... I..." the 4th Prince stammered. _Here we thought we were extra cautious._

Jung's dark eyes rested upon his older brother, sternly, "I am here to remind you of the favor you once owed to Soo-nui. Do not be greedy for the Throne, Hyung-nim. _Please_. Goryeo is governed wisely nowadays... do not shed unnecessary blood for a losing war."

"If it is as you say a _losing war_ why are you both here?" So countered as stubbornness was family trait after all.

"Her Highness wants to give you a fair warning before there were rolling heads." Hwan specified bluntly and instantly noticed that the 14th Prince was scowling at him for the implied threat.

"If you go against his Majesty now that he does nothing to warrant a revolt then brace yourself to be executed for treason." Jung insisted, "You, the 8th Prince and all your followers."

So seemed to ponder over Jung's words so his younger brother added, "You do realize that Yeon Hwa-nui won't be able to be crowned Queen no matter what. The large scar on her neck left by his Majesty is enough reminder of Hwanghu's mercy. Do not force Soo-nui to take side, you owe her that much, Hyung-nim."

"I know better than anyone else what Soo did for me," the 4th Prince confessed, "and so repaying my debt has always been my intention... but..."

"Do you really think your private army could take on Emperor Shizong's soldiers? The man could get all your household annihilated without blinking once, are you prepared for that? Shall I remind you about the fate of that Jeongju Ryu clan's girl who insulted Soo-nui before the harem's selection? As we speak, Soo-nui still thinks the girl was exiled but truth is her decapitated head was sent to her family just a few days ago. No doubt Emperor Shizong is behind this so I'm asking you once again: is the Throne worth your life?"

So sighed eventually, "I will talk to Yeon Hwa."

Jung finally smiled, "I'm glad we've agreed on this, Hyung-nim. Since my mission is over, I will now take my leave." Before the younger Prince could walk through the door, So's questions halted his steps, "Is Soo happy? Does his Majesty treat her well?"

"She will be the most happy to hear that a bloody fight between siblings has been prevented. And rest assured, His Majesty would never harm Soo-nui -odd as it may seem to us."

* * *

The _discreet_ talk with the 8th Prince has proven to be quite different altogether. Indeed, after minutes of nice persuasion Wook stayed true to his belief and was reluctant to let go as the Throne seemed to be his only chance to appease the so-called injustices he'd suffered.

"So you're saying you will go through with your initial plan?" Jung made sure for a third time in case his brain was malfunctioning though he highly doubted it.

"I will." Wook smirked, "Soo won't stop me just by sending you, Jung-ah. I know you won't be able to kill me."

In a blink of an eye, Hwan, bare hands came behind Wook, roughly punched his ribs where old wound -courtesy of Wang Yo- still hurt from time to time, making the man slide down in agony. Swiftly then Soo's Royal guard got a grab of the 8th Prince's head, ready to twist it but refrain to as he murmured frostily, "That's Hwanghu for you, do not use her given name!"

"As you can see, I am just here for the talking." Jung exhaled, "Hwan on the other hand will have no qualms getting rid of you since you're threatening his mistress' life."

"When did I ever?" Wook succeeded in groaning though his neck was in danger to be snapped in half.

"Revolting against his Majesty means threatening the Hwanghu as queens rarely survive after a coup d'etat however Hwan won't let any harm comes to Soo-nui, of that I'm sure hence question is, which fate will you choose Hyung-nim?" Jung needed to enlighten his older brother, "oh and before you give your answer, I have to inform you that your private army was decimated not too long ago, Khitan soldiers did the job overnight without as much noise as the wind. You're _alone_ in this."

Wook was struggling for air by now, "Why Khitan-"

"Emperor Shizong won't let danger befall on Soo-nui either, it would've been foolish to think otherwise." The 14th Prince sneered. "Heed my advice, Hyung-nim, choose the right path and spend the rest of your live quietly." After that, Jung let his older brother in the hands of Hwan, hoping that Wook would understand Soo's good sentiment because even right this instant, his sister-in-law was playing fair and it was what he most liked about her. His secret mission finished, it was high time Jung returned to Songak with, on the top of that, the satisfaction that he may have prevented a bloodbath.

 **-Present days-**

"Did you hear the latest rumor, Jung-ah?" whispered Wang Eun to his younger brother. The Grand Princes were soaking in the Damiwon bath. At the mention, Baek Ah who were resting on the other side of the pool, opened his eyes.

Jung grimaced, "Which one? There are so many rumors running wild around the Palace presently."

"The one about the harem!" Eun rolled his eyes upward, as if there could be another rumor more interesting than that.

"What is the problem, Hyung-nim?" asked the 13th Prince while drawing close to his brothers.

Eun leaned in, "Since you just came back from abroad, you may be unaware of this matter, Baek Ah, but rumors has it that His Majesty's harem is cursed."

"That's just crap." Jung declared.

The 10th Prince interjected wryly, "How can you explain the concubines' sudden disappearance then?"

"They disappeared?" Baek Ah chuckled, incredulous. " _All of them!_ "

"Every time the Inner Palace chooses a candidate, she never lasts long in the harem, eventually the concubine just evaporates. That's the reason why the Palace workers call it _cursed harem_." Eun ended it in a soft whisper.

The 14th Prince scoffed, "The women could've just ran away because they couldn't endure the harem's life."

"Or _someone_ could get rid of them." Eun suggested.

Baek Ah squinted his eyes, "Hyung-nim, don't tell me you're thinking Soo is behind all of this?"

"Nonsense!" Jung protested, "Soo-nui would never do that."

"It's no secret that she hates the multiple wives tradition." Eun reminded them, "A woman's heart is unfathomable... even after many years together, I still don't understand Soon Deok-ie, Soo is no different."

"Hwanghu _is_ different." the King's gruffy voice could be heard across the bath-chamber as three heads swiftly turned toward the entrance, "Do not compare my wife to other women, Wang Eun."

While the younger men rose from the water so that they could properly bow the monarch, the latter, clad in black satin under-clothes strolled further inside the room.

Wang Ji, dressed as lightly as his father, was walking beside his notorious sire, a scowl on his face, "Eomeoni doesn't need to resort to unhanded actions, Uncle Eun."

"Of course not, Crown Prince," Eun mumbled, cheeks flushing red, "Your mother is the _fairest_ person in the world. Like Jung-ie said: she would _never_ do that."

Yo did his best to hide his grin when he entered into the hot pool, his son was as much protective as himself whenever Soo was concerned. Good boy.

"We will take our leave, your Majesty." Baek Ah announced, getting ready to leave the pool.

"No need, I will just soak in for a little while." Yo replied, "I'm spending time with the Crown Prince before his yearly visit to Khitan."

The men nodded in understanding -though Yo was cold and arrogant to others- he was learning to be a caring father, all that thanks to Hwanghu.

"Will you be the one escorting me this year again, Uncle Jung?" Ji inquired right away after entering into the hot water.

"As usual on post." Jung grinned.

Baek Ah shifted his head toward his nephew, "When will you depart, Crown Prince?"

"Right after the end of the Summit, I will make the journey back with Uncle Ruan."

Eun's eyes grew round, taken aback, "Emperor Shizong is personally coming to Goryeo?! He never did so in the past."

Ji blinked as innocence was still part of him, "Well, I heard he has a private matter to handle with Eomeoni."

"Ah, I see." the 10th Prince observed, "I should've guessed it has something to do with Hwanghu."

Though Yo had his eyes closed, one could feel his sudden dark aura rising, "Why else would that man come for?" he spat. Even after all these years, Soo's exclusive bond with Ruan was still a sensitive subject to Yo and his younger brothers knew better than to rub salt on old wounds however that didn't mean Eun, Baek Ah and Jung couldn't inwardly enjoy seeing their older brother slowly be eaten by petty jealousy.

* * *

A fortnight later, the Summit took place as new and ancient rulers of different kingdoms met in Songak for the first time. They'd talked, drank, congratulated themselves and finally signed exchange accords during those three days time.

All went well... at least when it came to Goryeo's interests.

The same couldn't be said for Yelü Ruan. Indeed while it was his ardent wish to spend a pleasant, yet last evening in company of his precious sister, the latter was definitively furious about some _petty_ matters hence making the dinner quite boring.

"Orabeoni, don't take me for a fool!" Soo accused, "I know you are behind the concubines' disappearance."

"It pains me you think so," Ruan winced. "but since you're accusing me, do you have evidence or... better, a witness?"

"It would be a miracle if I find someone capable of tattling on the notorious Emperor Shizong."

His chuckle annoyed her immensely, "Then heed my advice, Sister mine... let. it. go."

Soo grumbled, "Are you aware that they all suspect me, hm? Rumor has it that I made Hwan do the dirty job and so every single soul in the Palace is scared of me right now."

"I'd rather had them be frightened of you instead of conniving behind your back."

It seemed like Soo won't be able to make her brother spill the beans as he was unyielding and unrepentant as ever.

"Jeongjong doesn't seem to care about it so why should you take this matter to heart?" Ruan's voice held a note of curiosity.

Guilt never gnawed at him she supposed, "I don't like your methods, Orabeoni."

"And I'm not fond of seeing my sister hurt." He retorted, "See? We all have our principles, Soo-ah."

Hae Soo wanted to howl in frustration. How could she be blood-related to Ruan in the first place? Oh right, she wasn't... she was just adopted and it may be the reason why his ruthlessness never sat well with her. "You should better worry about your pregnant wife."

"My Empress is in good hands." Ruan flexed an eyebrow, "She is with your Mother hence nothing can go wrong."

"Your trust in Eomeoni is heartwarming then how come can't you trust me too?"

"I do trust you, Soo-ah," Emperor Shizong pointed out, "it's your tremendous weak heart I do not."

"How embarrassing to talk about this with my big brother but if you must know I'm not sharing my husband... he's mine and mine only. It was our deal from the start." Soo explained, feeling her face turn crimson at the sight of Ruan's knowing smirk. _So that's how it feels to be teased by a mischievous big brother..._

He reached out and tenderly rested a warm hand on her temple, a brotherly gesture Soo could never get enough of -to tell the truth- although she won't tell Ruan, "That's my girl. No sharing." His smirk still smug as ever.

She cleared her throat, still embarrassed by the turn of discussion, "Stop meddling with our harem's affairs. _Please_. I can handle it."

"Very well." Ruan accepted, though he'd not once admitted playing the role of the grim reaper. Soo realized that she could only trust his words and... pray, "And don't worry for Dan, I will keep an eye on her when she'll stay at the temple." he told her.

"Oh I never doubt you would but that's fine, Eomeoni and Zhen Eonni will be with her so Dan-ie will behave." Soo remarked with a smile. "But please tell my nephew dearest to make a quick detour by the temple before he comes to Songak, his unexpected visit will make her _very_ happy."

"You sure are a doting mother!" Ruan bantered playfully.

"I'm also a doting sister," she interjected, "who else could put up with your cunning ways and ruthless behavior if not me, hm?"

"Are you confessing to me right now?"

"Just eat your dinner, your Majesty."

"I love you, little Sister." They intently stared at each other for quite some times -in complete silence.

After the initial shock of such direct confession, Soo shyly whispered, "Love you too, Orabeoni."

* * *

"Your nephew is clinging onto you even more than his father." Yo reproached with a scowl, "You're barely present in your quarters lately."

Hae Soo looked up from her letters, surprised to see her royal husband standing there at the entrance of her private study hall. She noticed right away that Yo was looking more peeved than menacing, "Pyeha, you're being irrational once again." _here comes his jealousy..._

"I'm only stating facts." he rectified matter of factly.

"Shall we actually quarrel every single time Xian stays in Songak?" the young woman tilted her head. "It isn't befitting a wise king."

"This heartless king..." Yo growled, "just wants to spend some time with his wife, is that so wrong?"

Slowly she put her pencil down and went to her feet. Afterward, the Queen gracefully glided toward her husband whose adoring eyes never once left her serene face. She stopped mere inches distant and smirked boldly, "Shall we go on a date then?"

Yo cupped his wife's cheek before crashing his avid mouth on her tender lips. He kissed her long and hard. Their bond was strong as ever, of that he was sure, yet there are times when Yo liked to remind Soo that she was his first and foremost.

Many years ago the King had learned what it meant to go on _a date._ Indeed on his first date ever, Soo'd taken him on a short trip outside the Palace walls and made him wander around the Dongji Lake, all the while dressed in commoner's clothes. There were just the two of them with the moon as sole witness. No retinues. No bodyguards. Since then they'd visited different places and it became a ritual, at least once in a year and for a couple of hours, they were just Yo and Soo.

"Shall we?" King Jeongjong's lips curled up.

* * *

Charlotte: glad that you liked the last chapter. Dan is one troublemaker while Ji is as serious as Yo... Bear hug, dear!


End file.
